Best Mistake
by Emerald loves Sapphire
Summary: After a troubled patient with a dark and mysterious past and his therapist fall for each other, they are forced to cope with having to keep their forbidden love a secret. AU
1. It was love at first sight

**CHAPTER 1: It was love at first sight**

**A/N: I named this story after the title of my favorite song by Ariana Grande as her song fully speaks to the overall theme of this story and if you ever heard it you'll understand why once you've read through it. Rated M for language and smut.**

* * *

It was a cold late autumn afternoon when a beautiful young woman by the name of AJ Mendez sat in the backseat of a yellow taxi cab while making her way across a long and lonely bridge as she headed for Riker's Island in New York City. She nervously clung to her packet of notes that sat neatly across her green skirt while she looked out of her window at times, tilting her glasses along the way. She had the right to be nervous because she was heading into a jungle-or so she was told.

But despite being informed of this, she also held an extreme amount of courage as she knew that she was in a sense doing her dream occupation which was being a forensic psychologist. She had earned her PhD at just the age of 27 in December 2014 which was about 2 years earlier. One could admit that she had earned such a prestigious degree at such a young age but she had always told people that's what you get from graduating early and ten years of bitter hard work. What she didn't know was that today was going to be the day that she was going to meet the man who was going to change her life forever.

"We're here ma'am" the cabbie told AJ. "How much is it?" she asked. "How much will it be?" "Your total is $97.13" said the cabbie. "I'm sorry about that." "Don't be sorry sir" said AJ. "It was that dreadful traffic we got stuck in back in midtown." She handed the cabbie a crisp $100 bill, thanking him as she left. "Good day ma'am" he said as he tipped off his hat just before driving away. She was greeted by a security guard as she turned around. "Hello Dr. Mendez. I'm Officer Reigns. I'll be showing you your way in" he said.

"Thank you officer but I think I know the routine by now. After all I did 4 years of my research here" said AJ. "Oh no" said Roman. "You haven't seen nothing like this one before…I'm afraid that this rat hole has gotten far much worse." AJ smiled. "I actually spent some time in a jail before." "Really?" asked Roman. "Yes for 2 weeks" said AJ. "It was a part of my research study…which took 4 years to complete-again I might add."

"Oh wow I had no idea that people do that" said Roman. "Yes they do" said AJ. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here, after all that dissertation isn't going to write itself." "Well I wouldn't be if I was you" said Roman. "It's still a damn disaster at this place." "If you say so" said AJ. The two were lead inside where she went through a tedious screening process before she was finally led into a dull, gray colored paint chipped and cold room.

"Here you are doctor" said Roman. "Officer Ambrose will bring him in for you while Officer Rollins stands guard." "Thank you" AJ said again as she laid out her case file before her at the table. She removed her black pea coat and took a seat down in what appeared to be a navy colored plastic chair.

A few moments later, a man wearing an orange jumpsuit was brought out in handcuffs and was lead to the seat before her. His dark brown hair was rugged and long and his beard was also slightly unkempt but AJ had seen much worse before so it didn't bother her at all. He looked very exhausted, as if he never slept a moment behind here. "So…Mr. Phillip Jack Brooks?" she said. "My name is Dr. April Mendez and today I'll be conducting your evaluation."

"Yeah ok but could you please call me Punk?" he said. "I'd much rather you call me so as I find it most suiting to me." This caused AJ to look up and into those green eyes of his. Sure they looked heavy and tired from all of the stress he had been in, but to her, she saw something…special behind them as he saw something special in her brown eyes. It was almost like an instant connection, no it _was_ an instant connection.

"Right then" AJ said as she quickly cleared her throat. "Let's start from the beginning." "Beginning of what?" asked Punk. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she continued to hear him talk. She looked back at him to take another look at him only to see that he had several tattoos over him and that he had a nicely toned body as his seemingly kept himself in shape and of course it didn't help that he had an attractive set of eyes. "_No…I…I can't be thinking like this_" she thought to herself. "_I…I just can't._"

"Doc?" Punk called out to her. She looked back at him and at the moment she did, the two of them instantly realized that they were heading for some serious trouble. His eyes began trailing down her face until he had found himself staring at the pale blue turtleneck she was wearing and how nicely it looked on her. "_Whoa_" he thought to himself. "_She's really…really pretty._" He tore his eyes off of her body and took notice of her hands and how well she kept her nails. "Rosemary?" he suggested. "What?" AJ asked. "Your nails. They're the color of rosemary" said Punk. AJ looked down at her hands in shock. "Um…yes…but how'd you-?"

"I have a little sister…well I used to…and I used to take care of her for a little bit so I know all about these things" said Punk. "Well some things." "Oh…" AJ said while surprised. "_He doesn't seem like a bad guy at all._" "By the way. I think they look really nice on you" said Punk. "_Is he trying to…?_" AJ thought before getting cut off. "So doc where were we?" Punk asked. "Right…" AJ repeated. "Start from the beginning of your life." "Like a life story?" he asked. "Sure Mr. Brooks" said AJ. "I'd like to hear you tell me, you know from your point of view?" "No please, call me Punk" he said. "I insist." "How about I call you Phil?" AJ suggested. "After all, I don't seem it appropriate to call a patient by their street name…do you?"

Punk remained quiet as AJ opened up her file of him. "So since you're feeling a bit shy about telling me your story and all, how about I repeat it back to you and if I'm wrong at any point you may stop me and correct me-you know tell me otherwise just as long as you're respectful." Punk nodded as AJ began.

"You were born on October 26th, 1978 in Chicago, Illinois and your trouble began in late 1987 at the age of 9…?" Punk nodded. "Well actually it started on the day I was born" he thought. "_Poor thing_" AJ thought. "_He started his life a crime when he was a baby. Hell I was a baby-I was 8 months old and his rap sheet is as long as from here to Arizona._" "Yeah and I also left home at 15" said Punk. "Do you mind telling me why?" AJ resumed. "The file's right there" said Punk as his cuffed hands pointed in her direction. AJ sighed as she continued. She decided to briefly skim through the file once more since she didn't feel like reading through 182 pages worth of notes.

"I'll just tell you about what I already know" she said. "And you can fill in the blanks along the way-if you wish to but I must remind you that in order to conduct a full evaluation for you and your lawyer Mr. Danielson, you must cooperate with me." "Really?" said Punk as he lifted his arms behind his head and slouched in his seat. "Yes really" said AJ. "So uh…why don't you tell me _why_, doc?" he said slyly. AJ placed her eyes back onto his and as she did, she found herself staring back into them. He smirked at this. "Hands down and on the table Brooks!" Dean called out sternly from the back.

"Alright, alright" Punk said as he followed instruction. "Why doctor…you seem to be a little lost in something. Penny for your thoughts?" AJ looked away to her side as she found herself fighting her blushing. She licked her lips as she felt them drying. "So um doc?" said Punk. "As you were saying?" "Saying…what?" asked AJ. "Well I don't know, you tell me" he said. "You were supposed to be telling me about why it is that you need my full cooperation."

"Oh yes" said AJ. "It's so that your um…your um evaluation can be placed in front of your parole board." "Parole board?" asked Punk. "Yes Phil" said AJ. "You must know that you are up for parole even though you haven't served the full 15 years for your armed robbery and narcotics possession." At that moment, Punk's tone of voice changed.

"**COME ON BE FAIR! I WAS HIGH!**" he yelled, causing the officers to walk over. "It's ok" AJ spoke softly as she held her hand up to signal that she was alright. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve." "Yeah well you sure did lady" Punk scoffed. "Now please go on, I ain't got all day." AJ shook her head as she continued. "_Note to self: please refrain from any and all discussion in relations to his crime by immediately diving in. Let our conversations flow freely and not rush it…this…_" she thought. "Wait" said Punk. "I'm…I'm sorry. That…that didn't come out right." AJ sighed as she rested her head into her hand.

"_God I hope I didn't fuck up with her already_" thought Punk. "_She seems way too sweet of a girl for me to even be like that to._" "Look Mr. Brooks now you know that the parole board will be meeting with you in 2 weeks by which in time I'll have not only a case file prepared for them, I'll have one prepared for your possibly newly assigned social worker, parole officer and for my records" AJ continued.

"Why?" asked Punk. "It's just the way the system works" said AJ. "Now…back to the crimes you've committed, particularly the very one that landed you here. The one that occurred back on February 25th, 2009" she paused while looking back up at him as she made sure to choose her words carefully. "You were caught attempting to steal $250,000 from a federal bank that is located in downtown Manhattan?" Punk nodded. "You were held upstate in a federal prison for the past 7 years as you pleaded guilty on all charges?" asked AJ. Punk nodded again as the two continued discussing his conviction.

"So the only reason why you're here is because I'm up for parole on October 21rst?" asked Punk. "Yes" said AJ. "That's in exactly 2 weeks." Punk nodded. "Think of it as an early birthday present from the State of New York" AJ continued as she quickly smiled. "_Wow…she has such a pretty smile_" he thought. Punk shifted back in his seat. "As I was saying" AJ said. "I've been told Detectives Lorde and Baker will be down to elaborate a little more on the details of your case."

"I'm really getting outta here doc?" asked Punk. "Yes Mr. Brooks it appears you could be" said AJ. "I thought that you were aware of your upcoming hearing?" Punk shook his head to confirm otherwise. "No offense ma'am but do you really think that these filthy good for nothing goons around here would even think to give me the time of day by telling me so?" he asked. "I'm sorry Mr. Brooks" said AJ. "But that is out of my control." Punk sighed as she continued. "Well I've spent numerous man hours reviewing your files over and over again and I'll be sure to fax your results over to your lawyer-Mr. Danielson?"

Punk nodded again. "Alright then" said AJ. "I guess there will be no further need of my probing of your past. Everything seems clear here." "So uh…tell me doc., just what exactly…are your results about me?" Punk asked suggestively while keeping eye contact. AJ half smiled as she chuckled. "_Nice try"_ she thought. "I am sorry Mr. Brooks but I am afraid that is not how it works. I turn everything over to your attorney and they'll discuss my findings of you after they're done reviewing it themselves."

"_Was…is she flirting with me?_" Punk thought. "_Nah…she can't be...can she?_" "_I can't believe that he's trying to hit on me_" AJ thought. "_I must be going crazy…maybe I'm being too nice and leading him on or something._" She stood up as she began to shake away those confusing thoughts from her head. "I'm ready now guards" she said. "My assessment of Mr. Brooks is complete now." "Hey doc?" Punk called out.

"Yes Mr. Brooks?" said AJ. "You can call me Phil" he said while smiling, causing her to immediately smile back. "Sure Mr. Brooks. Just as long as you remember to call me Dr. Mendez and _not_ simply doc" she said. "Wait!" Punk yelled to her. "Yes?" she asked. "I just wanted to say again…that I'm really, really sorry for raising my voice to you earlier" said Punk. "I didn't meant to I just got upset but you…you didn't deserve that from me." "Thank you Mr. Brooks I appreciate that" said AJ. "So does that um…mean that you accept my apology?" Punk asked. AJ chuckled as her whole face lit up from a smile. "Yes Mr. Brooks it does. I do accept your apology" she said. "Have a nice day." "Have a nice day too, April" Punk whispered.

He watched as she was led away by Roman and Dean, making sure to pay attention and take in every detail he could of her. The way her skirt clung to her body. The way her red Versace glasses looked on her. The way her turtleneck fit her. The way she had her hair tied up but most importantly…the way that her elegant voice and personality had matched up with her beautiful face. "_Man…_" he thought. "_What is she doing to me?_"

**A/N: Review please if you think I should continue and for feedback :-)**


	2. Burning desires

**CHAPTER 2: Burning desires**

Over the next 2 weeks, AJ and Punk couldn't seem to stop thinking about each other, especially since today was the day of his parole hearing. It was a thought that both captivated and worried AJ as if left her confused as to why her mind was allowing her to think that way of him and despite her trying, she just couldn't shake her mind off of him. Punk on the other hand was thrilled that AJ was going to be at his hearing as that meant that he'd get to see her again which was something that he couldn't wait to do.

AJ waited for his lawyer, Bryan to come greet her up on the front steps of the courthouse. "Why hello Mr. Danielson?" AJ called out as she waved for him to come over. She waited as she saw his wife, Brie give him a quick kiss goodbye as he raced his way up the marble steps.

"Good morning AJ" said Bryan as he took a sip of his coffee. "Are you ready for today?" "I think that's a question that you should be asking your client, Mr. Brooks?" said AJ. "True, true" said Bryan. "But I do believe I spoke to him while he was in the tombs last night and he's all set and ready to go today. He is very hopeful." "That's good" said AJ. "But might I uh ask you something?" "Sure April, what's up?" asked Bryan. "Why was I the reassigned Psychologist to this case-or rather your client?" AJ asked. "You know, on such short notice?"

"Because my last Psychologist-or rather Psychiatrist suffered a weird stroke during his vacation in Guatemala last summer" said Bryan. "Oh how sad" said AJ. "Yes indeed" said Bryan. "He was only 38 and he had just gotten his license only 5 years earlier." "Tsk-tsk" AJ said as she shook her head. "Well, shall we?" Bryan asked. "Of course" said AJ. "You lead the way." The two made their way upstairs and inside into a small room where sat three members on the parole council as well as Detectives Lorde and Baker who sat on the opposite side. AJ sat one end and Bryan on the other as Punk was led into the room and was placed in between them.

"Hey doc. What's good?" he asked. "Hmph it's Dr. Mendez to you Mr. Brooks" AJ said as she began digging through her light green plastic portfolio. "Very organized, I see?" said Punk. AJ cocked an eyebrow at him. "_Is…is he flirting with me?_" she thought. "No…he can't be." She quickly shook the thought from her head. "_Wow…she smells really good_" Punk thought. "_And she also looks good._" He watched as AJ proceeded to lay out 3 papers in front of her. She then turned to her left to see that Punk was still staring at her. It wasn't intimidating but it sure did make her flush.

"You alright there doc?" he asked. AJ couldn't help to coyly bite her lip as she began to struggle with hiding a forming smile on her face. "_What on Earth am I doing!?_ " she scolded herself. "_I must stop this right now._" She slowly turned to face him again, still biting her lip. He smiled. "So doc. Tell me…just how has your week been?" He was toying with her and strangely…she liked it. Her heart skipped a beat as she suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. "That isn't up for discussion Mr. Brooks" she sternly said. "And if I were you, I'd be more focused on the outcome of your hearing after all it's impeditive to your future and not mine."

"No? It isn't?" Punk asked while ignoring the last part of her sentence. "I mean because I ask Bryan over here how's he's doing. Hell I asked the last bozo that saw me the same thing and they were perfectly ok with it." He was definitely playing with the boundaries just to clearly see how far he can push them. "Oh so I'm a bozo now Mr. Brooks?" AJ said calmly as her face continued looking forward. "I do must believe that isn't such a nice thing to say to someone…especially to someone who's trying to help you." Was she hurt at his comments? If not, then why did she care if they affect her so?

"Doctor…" Punk trailed off. "You're not a bozo. You're actually the furthest thing from one. I happen to think that you're actually quite lovely and please take that as a compliment." She bit at her lip again as she so desperately attempted to hide her innermost thoughts. She could hear him chuckle lowly at her. "You wanna know what _else_ I think of you?" he whispered. "_No…no I don't_" AJ thought. "I think that you're very, very tense" said Punk. "And you're gonna need to learn how to loosen up around me. It looks like you haven't since we've first met the other week and you're the one on the outside here, not me and even I know how to relax every once in a while and I live in a jungle and that's putting it lightly."

AJ started blushing again. Badly. She could feel just how hot her face had become as the room suddenly began to feel as if they were sitting at the equator. "_She's so red and it's so fucking cute_" Punk thought. "A little word of advice doc?" he said. "Just relax…and I really mean it….relax." The way he was saying his words as if he was trying to send her some undertone message or something. "_No I'm going absolutely crazy!_" AJ thought.

Punk studied her body language very carefully as he was very good at that. He had to learn very quickly while he was out in the streets if he was to survive. He took his shoe and carefully moved it up her right leg. "Mr. Brooks!" AJ harshly whispered as she turned to face him but all he had was just a smile on his face. She quickly turned around to face forward. "See I knew I could get you to look at me again" he whispered quietly. "_Did he really just say that to me?_" AJ thought. "_Nope. I guess I'm just hearing things. I must be._"

"I think you're giving yourself away just a little… too easily…" Punk whispered. "Way. Too. Easily…" Her heart jumped at his words again and it was at that moment that she suddenly realized that she was developing feelings for her client and little did she know that he had felt the same way about her. But who was she kidding!? Of course she had known. If she couldn't tell from their first sit down at the jail then certainly she could tell now. "_My brain is betraying me_" she thought. "_I…I think I need more sleep._" She looked out of the corner of her eye. Of course that man had a decent set of eyes on him…but it couldn't be anything more than that. She sighed as she tore herself away from looking at him. "_Good thing it's the last day I'll ever have to deal with him_" she thought. "_Because I know that I cannot have these thoughts about a patient of mine...it just wouldn't be right._"

"Shall we begin now?" a greyed-hair lady asked. "Yes Mrs. Porter we may begin" said Bryan. "We're ready." "Alright Mr. Brooks would you mind restating the nature of you crime or crimes?" said Mrs. Porter. Punk cleared his throat as he continued. "On Wednesday, February 25th, 2009 a buddy and I co-conspired to rob the Manhattan Federal Bank for half a million dollars but we were stopped by officers Jerald Lorde and Kevin Baker who were off-duty police officers were making their way to begin their shifts at the bank" he said. "What was the name of your accomplice?" asked Mrs. Porter.

"Claudio Castagnoli" said Punk. "Are you aware of his whereabouts today?" asked Mrs. Porter. "He was shot dead by Officer Greggory Lorde" said Punk. "Mm hmm" said Mrs. Porter. "And might I ask you what exactly drove you to commit such act?" As Punk continued recounting his story, AJ said quietly as she took careful notes of what was being said and as she did, she couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for him…even though she knew that she wasn't supposed to.

After about 25 minutes, the hearing concluded and Punk was lead back into a holding cell underground as AJ and Bryan discussed his potential outcome. "I think it might come out well for him" said AJ. "April, are you kidding me?" asked Bryan. "We are working a federal case here. This isn't a simple dip in the kiddie pool and trust me I've already had my fair share of those." "Bryan…relax I do believe that your nerves are getting to you" said AJ. "AJ you saw how those two officers tore apart my defense right down to the bone" said Bryan. "It was like the trial all over again."

"Wait a minute" said AJ. "Are…are you telling me that he's…he's actually innocent?" "To a certain degree" said Bryan. "They would have given him the death penalty had I not agreed to take his case pro-bono, well…for free." AJ shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not…I'm not following what you're telling me here Bryan" she said. "Why would they have given him the death penalty if he didn't kill anyone?" "Because" said Bryan. "After the officers shot down Castagnoli, they pinned all 23 charges on Mr. Brooks."

"But…why?" asked AJ. "Why should he assume the full blame?" "Apparently somebody wasn't paying attention in their law classes" said Bryan. "Hey…wait a minute" said AJ. "I was." "Look April" said Bryan. "Remember how Castagnoli came there with an illegal firearm? Well that grounds for the intention of murder and put that with the fact that he did rob federal property…you better believe that the government-or at least the State of New York is gonna want his blood."

"But…he'll be like a scapegoat for something he didn't do" said AJ. "Exactly" said Bryan. "That's why I agreed to take on this case for him-for free. Sure he's guilty as hell for the robbery part…but not the intent to kill part." "I knew he was innocent about something" AJ said worriedly. "What?" Bryan asked. "Nothing" AJ lied as she nervously fiddled with her glasses. "April…we are working together on this case" said Bryan. "We have to be completely open and honest with each other." "Look…" AJ said as she began pacing. "I just think that there's something more to this."

"Like what?" Bryan asked. "Like…what…what if he's completely innocent to this whole thing and he's being framed?" said AJ. "AJ…did you or did you not see the surveillance tapes?" asked Bryan. "Because what I saw-what we all saw was Phil clearly shoving the money into the bag." "Exactly" said AJ. "But what if he had no choice but to commit the crime?" "AJ…you're confusing me" said Bryan. "Well I'm sure you heard him-"

"AJ, AJ, AJ" said Bryan. "I promise you a thousand and one percent that Phil is guilty on the robbery charges but not the intent to harm. That one is all Castagnoli's. Why are you thinking so hard into this for?" AJ sighed as she leaned back up against the wall. "Nothing it's just-" "I know that you're new to this, that you're only 2 years into your career and everything but in time you'll be able to get pick out who's really innocent or not" said Bryan. "I've been at this going on 9 years and believe me when I say it takes time-it takes time."

"Ok. You've got me" said AJ. "So maybe I'm looking a little more into this because well…to me he just doesn't even seem the type to do such a thing." "AJ you have a lot to learn" said Bryan. "A lot to learn and that includes not getting too attached to your clients or else you'll learn the hard way." AJ glanced down at her watch. "Would you like to go catch a quick lunch?" she asked. "There's still time before they come back with the verdict?" "20 minutes AJ?" asked Bryan. "Well I'm sure we can quickly scrounge something up from the vending machines around here" said AJ. Bryan nodded as he and AJ walked away. After all he was right…she was looking a bit too much into Punk's innocence.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Another update will be coming soon :-)**


	3. Another chance

**CHAPTER 3: Another chance**

Another week had passed and it turned out that Punk was going to get released into a halfway house in Brooklyn and he was excited about it. It was now October 28th and he was just getting settled into his new room when he received a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called out. A man entered into the room. "Hello my name is Colt Cabana and I have been assigned to you to be your parole officer" he said. "My…parole officer?" asked Punk. "Yes Mr. Brooks I believe that I am" said Colt. "Come, let's sit down." "Sure…" Punk reluctantly said. He sat on his bed as Colt took a seat at a small desk.

"As you know I'll be overseeing you for the next 8 years as it is the terms of the agreement of your parole and you are to report to me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know once a week and you'll stop by to check on me every once in a while and no drinking, no drugs, no going near any federal property, no-"

"Right it seems to me that you clearly understand your conditions" said Colt. "Yeah" said Punk. "I do." "Alright then" said Colt. "There's also one more thing about the requirements you must meet?" "What besides my 10 o'clock curfew? I mean since I've never had one of those a day in my life" Punk said sarcastically. "No Mr. Brooks" said Colt. "It appears that the system has been very forgiving to you." "So what is that supposed to mean?" asked Punk. "They haven't been very forgiving to me for my entire life, so why start now?" "Because" said Colt. "They've come up with an even better solution to help enhance your chances of staying out of trouble-for life."

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was sitting at her desk in her cubicle filing paperwork as her office was busy getting repainted. She couldn't stop thinking about Punk even though she knew it wasn't a good idea. Her thoughts were so in focused on him that she didn't even hear the sound of someone calling out her name and it wouldn't be until she heard the sound of someone's throat clearing loudly along with a tap up against the wall when she did. This had finally prompted her to quickly turn around to see who it was.

"Ms. El?" she asked. "What's going on? Is everything alright." "Come on Ms. Mendez I'd think you'd know if you were in trouble with your supervisor by now-don't you think?" said Layla as she entered. "Wait. I'm not in any trouble or anything?" asked AJ. "Because I'm making sure that I'm fully prepared for the next 2 cases that have been assigned to me."

"No April. You're not in trouble at all" said Layla. "In fact I'm proud of all of the work you have done so far." "Thank you Ms. El" said AJ. "So what type of cases have you been assigned that you're working on?" asked Layla. "Oh just a little boy in the Upper East Side who sat his bedroom on fire and just your classic EDP found wandering in the streets of Times Square last night" said AJ. "Why?"

"Well I've come to learn on my desk this morning that a Bryan Danielson has asked for you to be assigned to one of his clients again" said Layla. "Again?" asked AJ. "Well it's one you've already worked on" said Layla. "You know, that federal case?" "Federal case?" asked AJ. "You mean the one involving Phillip Brooks?" "Yep that's the one" said Layla. "And Bryan asked if you could continue overseeing his progress as a new condition of his parole."

"Ms. El, isn't that what his social worker supposed to do?" AJ asked. Layla gave AJ an almost mean frown, as if she just asked a stupid question. "So tell me something Ms. Mendez" said Layla. "Isn't it true that you hold a PhD in Forensic Psychology?" "Well…yeah of course" said AJ. "And isn't it true that given the fact that you hold a PhD and not a PsyD that you are given a free range to do different types of work within the field of psychology?" asked Layla. "Yes of course Ms. El, but-"

"And isn't it true that such a degree allows you to conduct research, rehabilitation, and counseling? You know, besides the profiling work you are asked to do?" said Layla. "Yes Ms. El. Of course" said AJ. "Good then" said Layla. "And you're "counseling" and "rehabilitation" of Mr. Phillip J. Brooks begins on Monday morning, 9am until 10am and it will continue until Mr. Danielson states otherwise."

"But…Ms. El I'm already up to my neck with other cases" said AJ. "Well April, you'll be meeting with Mr. Brooks Monday-Thursday as Mr. Danielson requested" said Layla. "Besides I know that you've only had your license for 2 years but I believe in you and that you must gain as much experience as you can in order to further strength your career in this field." "But-"

"Welcome to the world of psychology" Layla said. "Good day Ms. Mendez." With that she left, leaving AJ in an extreme amount of discomfort. "This…this is unbelievable" she said to herself. "This…can't be happening."

Sure she had always wanted to be given the chance to work in different fields but not in this way. She wanted to be able to pick and choose which cases she wanted but she knew that Bryan needed her. She sighed as she turned back to face her desk as she stared at her calendar and started thinking. She remained in a trance at her calendar, so much so that she didn't even realize that her own phone was ringing.

"_It's going to be one special Halloween_" she thought sarcastically. She looked at her phone to see that she had a miss call from Bryan. She rolled her eyes at the site. "_I…I really can't believe that I actually…get to see him again._"

**A/N: Again thank you for all of your reviews so far and please keep them coming :-)**


	4. Our little secret

**CHAPTER 4: Our little secret**

3 more days had passed and it was now October 31rst. AJ sat in her newly repainted office as she impatiently waited for Punk's arrival. "_Maybe…maybe if I'm rude to him, then…then he'll want to get another therapist to see_" she thought. "_Because…I just don't think I can deal with this._" She hadn't seen him about 10 days since his parole hearing. Luckily she didn't have to wait that long as she soon received a knock at her door. She got up to answer it to see the 6'2 man standing before her.

"Hi doc, it's me" he said. "Hello Mr. Brooks" said AJ. She suddenly paused at his new appearance. He was newly shaven which immediately caught her off guard, so much so that she was frozen in shock. She mentally shook herself as she continued. "Long time…no see?" Punk chuckled at her expression. "Now come on doc, we just saw each other the other week. You know when you were at my parole hearing…remember?" He nodded suggestively.

"Of course how could I forget?" AJ said sarcastically. "Please come in." Punk nodded as he took a seat down at a chair in front of her. "Do I detect a little…sarcasm?" he asked. "No. I'm sorry Mr. Brooks…I'm just a little tired lately that's all" said AJ. "So shall we begin?" "Well for starters I asked you if you can call me Punk…but since you're obviously not going to do that I'm going to say you can call me Phil, given that I'm your patient now and everything."

"Sure. Phil it is" AJ said as she clicked her red and silver ballpoint pen. "So how have you been doing?" "Can I must say that this office is real nice?" said Punk. "I haven't seen such fancy furniture in my whole life." "Trust me Phil it's not that fancy" AJ said harshly. "Um…doc are you sure that you're alright because you seem kind of angry and bitter" said Punk. "Mr. Brooks are you in here to have a therapy session or not because according to my clock you are already 5 minutes late to your very first session with me and I'll be sure to make a note of that for Mr. Cabana" AJ said.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but what's your problem?" asked Punk. "I haven't done nothing to you. I haven't even been in here 10 minutes and you're already bitching at me?" AJ slammed her notepad down as she released an irritated sighed. "That'll be another mark for you in your profile, Mr. Brooks. Another one and-"

"You'll what? Send me back to prison!? Take me away from the one place where I finally have a decent roof over my head and bed to sleep in!?" Punk shouted. AJ sighed as she sat back and removed her glasses. Punk's facial expression changed as he noticed how pretty she looked without them. "Whoa…" he said. "Mr. Brooks if you'd like another therapist then you can simply contact your attorney Mr. Danielson to request another one" AJ said calmly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Punk asked. "Why are you trying to sabotage me?" "I'm not trying to sabotage you Mr. Brooks" said AJ. "Yes you are" said Punk. "I mean you didn't seem to have a problem when I was hitting on you last week and now all of a sudden you have an issue with my very appearance? I mean what type of a quack shit sense does that even make?" "_Oh…oh my God_" AJ thought. "_He is interested in me._" "Mr. Brooks" she said. "I don't know the meaning of…"_quack crap_" is but can assure you that-"

"You're…you're no different than the other people who've ever come into my life" said Punk. "What…what do you mean?" asked AJ. "Oh don't you go trying to fucking care!" Punk hissed. "I wanna go. I can't deal with your hot and coldness." "Mr. Brooks you can't go" said AJ. "Not until the clock strikes 10." "Listen lady. I don't give a fuck about you or what the damn clock says!" Punk yelled. He got up and walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "You're wrong Phil" AJ said. "I…I do care."

"No you don't" said Punk. "You don't." AJ stood up from her desk and walked over to him. She gently placed her hand over his. "Please stay" she said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Punk turned to face her, causing their eyes to lock. That's where she had finally taken the time to realize, no appreciate how handsome he looked after cleaning up his face. She took careful notice of just how dreamy those green eyes were on him just as he took careful notice of how her brown eyes were on her.

"Um…doc?" he asked. But she continued her gaze at him as so did he and it was at an instant where he had instinctively cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss. To his surprise, she didn't resist as she began kissing him back and it was at that moment it was like the sparks of their attraction flared. After a few moments, the two pulled apart. "Mr…?" AJ shakily said between their passionate kisses. "Please call me Phil" Punk said as they continued kissing. AJ slowly wrapped her arms around her neck as he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her back up against the Marsala colored wall. His lips slowly brushed over hers, teasing her as he knew that she clearly wanted more.

He pressed himself up against the navy colored skirt she was wearing as they could feel his erection beginning. "Phil…" AJ breathed. Punk began kissing and nipping over down her neck until he had reached her collarbone. She could feel herself becoming wet as his hands gently roamed up her sides until he had reached her breasts. "Phil…we…can't…" she said softly. "Why not?" Punk asked between their kissing. "Because…" AJ said. "We don't even know each other." "You've read my medical records" said Punk. "I'm clean." He went in for a deeper kiss. "Besides…I know you want me too. I've known from the very first day we met…especially in that damn courtroom…"

His hands gently began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing to him the laced pushup black bra she was wearing. He became even more aroused at the sight as he could feel himself becoming wetter as he saw how well her breasts fit into it. "_Who knew she wore stuff like this?_" he thought. "I know that you want me too and that you wanted so much more…" he breathed. "I can see it in your eyes." As he went to unhook her bra, AJ suddenly placed her hands over his. "It…doesn't matter how I feel or how much I want you back" she said. "I…I can't have a relationship with my client." "So tell Bryan to get me another therapist" Punk said as he rested his hands over hers. "It…it isn't that simple" said AJ. "I…I just helped you get parole. Any news of this, I could lose my license and you can get sent away…from me."

"But why?" asked Punk. "How does that effect anything?" "Because Phil" said AJ. "It'll be looked at as a conflict of interest, not to mention that it completely violates my code of ethics." "I don't care about that" said Punk. "I know you don't" said AJ. "But that's the way it has to be for now." "How long?" asked Punk. "I…I don't know" said AJ. Punk sighed as he painfully let go of her hands.

"Are…are you foolin' me?" he asked. "No Phil…I'm not" said AJ. "Don't take anything personal. It's like I said…I don't…I don't know anything about you." "Everything you need to know about me was in that file you and my lawyer have of me" said Phil. "No Phil, that's not what I meant" said AJ. "What I mean is…I don't know anything about you…besides you're criminal past and how it came to be." Punk shook his head in frustration. "Everything's happening too fast" AJ continued. "So what do you wanna do about it?" asked Punk. "Act like this never happen? Keep our feelings to ourselves?"

"I think that would be best" said AJ. "What I just did…was totally unethical." Punk scoffed. "Well I'm sorry doc but I just can't seem to find myself to do that." "Phil…you can't-"

"Or you'll what? Have me reassigned? That's only going to allow us to be closer together" said Punk. "Phil…you're acting like I'm not on your side" said AJ. "I am on your side and I'm trying to help you but I'm…I'm just confused ok?" "You weren't all that confused just a minute ago!?" Punk said as he rose his voice. "Please Phil, try not to raise your voice" said AJ. "I don't want someone to walk in on this." Punk rolled his eyes. "Look you and I both know that what just happened doesn't just die on its own" he said. "So I have a little suggestion-if you will?"

AJ slowly nodded. "Meet me halfway" said Punk. "How?" asked AJ. "By…by keeping this just between us" said Punk. "We…don't have to stop something that we know damn well that we can't stop." "What are you trying to say here Phil?" asked AJ. "That if it isn't broken…there's no need to fix it" said Punk. "Because Phil. It isn't right" said AJ. "I don't care if something's not right or wrong..." Punk paused to chuckle. "Because in case you haven't noticed, that's not exactly how I am…well were."

AJ shook her head as she began to walk back over towards her desk, buttoning her shirt up in the process. "I…I need to think about this" she said as she sat on top of it, crossing her legs as they dangled over the edge. "April, there's nothing to think about here" said Punk. "You're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you." "You just got out of a 15 year federal prison sentence in which you still have 8 years of probation along with it" AJ said with a tone. "To be quite frank, it doesn't matter if I like you or not…it just isn't moral." Punk sighed again as he walked over towards her.

"You're right" he said. "We don't know each other. Maybe this is all just one big mistake and we…we should stop it before anything gets too serious." He looked away in sadness. "I'm glad that you agree with me Phil" said AJ. "After all it is for the best. It'll be way too risky and dangerous to pursue each other right now." Punk turned to face her again. "I don't want to have to be patient for you" he said. "Sometimes a little patience pays off" said AJ. Punk nodded as he stepped away from her.

"You see. That's-that's where you're contradicting yourself" he said. "How am I contradicting myself?" asked AJ. "Because first you're all like we can't be together ever and now you're telling me that if I'm patient then in time we can. Which one is it?" "Phil I…" "Yeah April, I know" said Punk. "You're "confused" or whatever the hell that means." "You're acting like I wanted this to happen" said AJ. "You're acting like I wanted things to be this way…you're blaming me for something I don't have any control over."

"Well that's where you're wrong at doctor" said Punk. "You can either choose to be with me secretly until it's safe or…I can walk out right now and when I do…you can pick up that phone right there and give my lawyer a call and tell him to go find someone else to deal with me because…I'm not sure if I gonna be able to deal with you anymore but you and I know both know that the second option is no longer possible for us."

AJ sighed as she looked away. Of course she wanted him but she very well knew that she couldn't place her entire career in jeopardy for a newly freed federal prisoner, regardless of how much she felt for him. So she silently began weighing her options. Of course it would be completely possible for her to quietly get to know him without anyone ever knowing but who knows how that could last.

"A little over 2 years?" AJ quietly spoke. "And we have to stop our therapy immediately." "No" Punk said firmly. "I'm not waiting 2 years to be with you or anyone else. I'm not getting shipped off to someplace." "How do I know that you're not acting in transference?" asked AJ. "What?" asked Punk. "How do I know that you're not just getting attached to me just because…I'm your therapist, that I'm one of the only few people that is willing to listen to you?"

"Because I'm not" said Punk. "I…really do have feelings for you. Ever since that day that I first met you. I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left and I know that you felt the same way too. I know doc I know. I've been around a lot longer than you to know these things." "Phil, you just have what's called a little crush on me and I really think that It'll be best if we-"

"If we what, broke things off?" asked Punk. "I mean because if that's what you're saying to me then you're again contradicting yourself because I'm feeling the same about you as you are for me and what just happened isn't because we're having a "little crush." It's the real deal here and I don't wanna throw that-this away."

"You're not being reasonable here Mr. Brooks" AJ said. "And neither are you doc" said Punk. "Look I know that I'm asking from you even though I just met you I wouldn't if I didn't think that there was something here between us." She looked up the cheap oil painting that hung on her wall. It was of a sun shining over the City of New York. She had brought it for $10 off of an artist in Central Park months earlier. She took a deep breath as she turned back to face him.

"If we do this then no one could ever know about it" she said. "Not one soul, not even your best friend….not even Bryan. No one and when I mean no one, I mean just that. No one." "I don't have any best friends" said Punk. "Phil…." AJ trailed off in annoyance. "I get it" said Punk. "No one." AJ took her focus off of him as she looked away. He slowly approached her. "Hey" he said softly. "I promise to keep this secret with me until the day I die."

"I know" AJ said quietly as she continued looking away. Punk cupped her chin and gently turned her back to facing him. "You don't seem so happy about this" he said. "Because I hope I'm not making the stupidest decision in my life" AJ said softly. "You're not" said Punk. "It'll be the best mistake you'll ever make in your life even if it doesn't work out." "Yeah well…I sincerely hope that you're right about that" AJ said. "At least…about the best part." "I am" said Punk as he leaned into kiss her again. As their lips parted, they could feel the electricity forming between them again.

"I…think that your session is up" AJ said while in a confused dazed. "I know it is…April" said Punk. "Same time tomorrow?" "Same time tomorrow" AJ said. With that, he left as she remained sitting on her desk as she placed her index finger between her teeth as she continued to bask glow in the aftermath of what just happened to them. After all, she couldn't help how good he made her body feel...

**A/N: Hmm…I wonder how long will they be able to keep this a secret? Thank you again for all of your reviews :-)**


	5. Be mine

**CHAPTER 5: Be mine **

The next morning, AJ arrived a little extra early to her office. Her entire thoughts were only on Punk and what had happened between them yesterday. She watered her plants that sat on the corners of her office in a jittery manner as she was nervous wreck. Sure she had feelings for Punk. Tons of them at that but that didn't mean that she so sure of entering a secret relationship with him especially knowing what the consequences of doing so were.

She finally sat down after readjusting her red blazer time after time. She even took the time to make sure that her hair was perfectly tied up in a bun and that there was no signs of any frizzing. "_Why do I even care so much anyway?_" She rolled her eyes at herself for even asking such a stupid question of herself. Of course she knew why. She liked him and it was more than a crush…it was wasn't love and it wasn't an infatuation. It was something probably in the middle of it.

Her eyes glanced over at her computer screen which told her the time of 8:18am. "Ugh!" She groaned as she laid her arms out on the table and rested her head in them. "This is worse than high school" she said to herself. "Much worse." She found herself staring at the clock as it seemed to move slower and slower. Eventually she had fallen back to sleep given the fact that she didn't get a chance to the night before, given her mind's current preoccupation. She never even heard Punk enter into her room.

"April…?" he said softly as he began gently shaking her arm to awake her. "April…?" "No give me 5 more minutes" AJ moaned softly. Punk chuckled. "Oh doctor but I'm afraid that I'm in a serious need of having my head examined today." With that, AJ suddenly jumped up. "I…um…uh" she stuttered. "Its ok" said Punk as he poured himself a glass of water. "You look like you've had a long night." "Who said that you can have any water?" AJ asked as she furiously began straightening herself back up. "But am I right, right?" Punk said as he took a sip from the small plastic cup.

"Seriously Mr. Brooks. Your humor isn't for those you are up at this time" said AJ. "Ah…suit yourself" Punk said as he sat down in the seat that was in front of AJ's desk. "Besides humor is for all times of the day." She took notice of how he was sitting. "You know Mr. Brooks, slouching isn't the very best way that you should be sitting in that chair" AJ said as she walked over to close the door. "Oh don't worry about that" said Punk as he sat up. "I've already taken care of that." "Ever the prepared one, aren't we?" AJ said as she walked back over towards her desk but as she did, Punk took a hold of her arm to stop her. "Why so uptight for?" he asked. "What's got your panties all twisted in a knot for?" AJ gasped. "Mr. Brooks!" she exclaimed. "What?" Punk said. "You need to loosen up. Don't act so innocent."

"But I am innocent" AJ said quietly. "You're what?" asked Punk. "Nothing" AJ lied. "And no I'm not uptight…I'm just a bit cranky." "Yeah I know it's because you didn't get any sleep last night" said Punk as he discarded the cup. "How'd you know that?" asked AJ. "Because April you've got enough bags under your eyes that you should send some back to the grocery store" said Punk. AJ scoffed. "Cute Mr. Brooks. Really cute." "Please call me Phil baby" said Punk. "Ok Phil" said AJ. "Now can you let go of my arm so that we can get this session started?"

"Nah" Punk said as he shook his head no. "I think I'll like my sessions a whole lot better if you were on my lap." "Excuse me?" asked AJ. "Come sit on me" said Punk. "You'll feel a whole lot better, trust me you will." "Mr. Brooks I cannot-" "Please call me Phil, April" said Punk. "Now come on. I know you want to." AJ rolled her eyes as a small smile began forming on her face as Punk had such a sweet tone to his voice. "See I got you to smile, didn't I?" said Punk. "Now come sit on my lap." "Well I didn't mean to" AJ said. "Sure you did" said Punk. "I saw you, now come sit."

"Phil…I can't. I'm in a skirt" said AJ. "You have on tights" said Punk. "Besides I won't look I promise…not unless you want me to." AJ's eyes widened in shock. "Inappropriate at 9am, aren't we?" she said. "Or in the mood…" said Punk. "In the mood for what?" asked AJ. "You" Punk said softly. AJ's face reddened as she blushed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you" said Punk. "Really…I didn't." AJ continued looking into his eyes as he looked into hers and without word, she turn to straddle him. "Now doesn't that feel a lot better?" he asked. "I've never sat on a man like this before" said AJ. "I've…I've never sat on a man before."

"It's ok" Punk said softly as his hands rested around her waist. "So tell me how come you couldn't go to sleep last night, Dr. Mendez?" "I'd much rather not tell" said AJ. "Ah ok" said Punk. "I mean I already know it was because of me but alright." "Look Phil, we're here to discuss you today and not me" said AJ. "Hmm that's pretty funny because I actually wanted for us to discuss…you…" Punk said as his hands slowly roamed down to her rear.

"Phil…" AJ said. "You know…because I happen to find you quite interesting" said Punk as he began kissing her neck. "Oh…" AJ breathed. "Phil…please we've gotta talk about this still…" "There's nothing left to talk about" Punk said between kisses. "You want me and I want you. You and I both agreed to do this secretly." "Yes but not in my office" said AJ. "I don't want us to get caught." "We won't get caught baby" Punk said as removed her blazer. "I promise." "Phil we…" "Shh" Punk said softly as he took his index finger and slowly traced her outer lips." He watched as they parted as a result of her awe. "Your lips are amazing" he said. "They're so soft…your whole body feels soft." "Phil we can't do this in here" AJ breathed. "We can't." "Don't you want me?" asked Punk. "Of course I do but-"

"There's nowhere else to do this at the moment, April" said Punk as he placed gentle wet kisses down her face until he had reached her lips. "You can't resist what already exists." She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened their kiss. It was as if their lips were made for each other. Eventually she broke apart from their kissing and rested her nose on his.

"I…" she paused as she bit her lip. "I'm still thinking about this. All of this." "No, you're not" Punk said as his hands lifted up her shirt, revealing her solid pink bra. Her arms immediately covered her chest. "Mr. Brooks are you crazy!?" she frowned. "No I'm not baby…just please let me see you" Punk said softly. "I…I can't" said AJ. "There's no need to be shy around me" Punk said as he held her face. "You're gorgeous." "_Yeah you're really crazy then for saying that_" AJ thought. "A really pretty woman like you should have a lot more confidence" he said.

"You don't even know me" said AJ. "True" Punk said as removed his hands off of her face. AJ sighed as she looked off to her side, giving in along the way. Punk slowly pried apart her arms so that he could get a better look of her. "Besides…they're nice. Very, very nice. This is something you shouldn't have to feel that you should hide from me. It's ok. It's just the two of us in here." "Boy you can't seem to just be able to keep your hands off me, can you Mr. Brooks?" AJ asked. "Absolutely…fucking…not…" Punk trailed off as he continued staring at her chest. "You're acting like you've never had a girlfriend before" said AJ.

"Oh I have" said Punk. "I've had plenty. The last one I had was about 3 years go." "While you were in a federal penitentiary?" asked AJ. "Well yeah somebody had to put money into my commissary for me and no I didn't get any conjugal visits" said Punk as he went to unhook the front of bra. AJ quickly slapped his hands away from her. "Ow!" said Punk as he rubbed his hands. "That hurt." "Um not so fast Mr. Brooks" she said. "We've still got plenty of getting to know each other to do before any of that happens."

"You're right, you're right" Punk said. "So as I was saying April. Tell me about yourself." "You can start by calling me AJ" said AJ. "You don't always have to call me April." "Ok…AJ" said Punk. "Tell me more about yourself." AJ turned to glance at the clock. "Ah, ah, ah…" Punk said as he cupped her chin to turn her back to him. "You can only look at me while we're in here like this." "What would you like to know?" asked AJ. "And for your information I was just checking the time."

"Oh don't worry about that baby" said Punk as he caressed her face. "Is this how you charmed all of the ladies of your past?" asked AJ. "If so, then yes Phil I do believe that we have tons to discuss." "Ehh…we can talk about me later. I wanna know about you" said Punk as his hands trailed back down to the straps of her bra. He pulled them down slowly until he felt AJ suddenly placing her hands over his to stop him. "Don't make me slap you again" she warned. "Because this time it won't be across your hands." "Fair enough" Punk said as he smirked. "What's so funny?" asked AJ. "Oh your facial expression" said Punk. "It's so…stern. I like it."

AJ sighed as she quickly put her straps back in place. "Like I said. We still have a lot to learn about one another before this could even become a consideration and by this I don't mean our relationship." "So why don't you finishing telling me about who you are?" Punk said while in a trance. "Well I was born on March 19th, 1987" said AJ. "Oh so you're 29?" asked Punk. "Yes is that a problem?" asked AJ. "No…not at all" he smiled. "Right" said AJ as she attempted to sneak a look a back at her clock but just as soon as she did, Punk turned her right back to him.

"If you keep doing that AJ I'm going to do something that you're not going to like" said Punk. "Don't test me Phil" AJ warned as she got up off of him. "My shirt back please?" "You're not going to make this very easy, aren't you?" asked Punk. "Why? Am I supposed to?" asked AJ. "Cause the last time I checked. I'm not supposed to just offer myself up to you just like that." "_You may be a sweet talker but I still have virtues_" she thought. Punk nodded as she walked over to her computer and took a look at the time. "We have about another 23 minutes" she said. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"_You mean other than me wanting you to take off your skirt..?_" he thought. "_No...I respect her…it's just that she's making me really turned on right now, but yeah I…can't tell her that or can I?_" "Mr. Brooks!?" AJ called out. "Right" said Punk. "Well what do you want to talk about?" "A lot of things to be honest with you" said AJ as she sat down on her desk in front of him. "Please…baby…come back to me" said Punk. "I'll be good this time…I'll even give you back your shirt." "Oh my…" AJ said as she tried shaking off her smile.

"Yep see there goes that smile again" said Punk as he stood up. "And if you really want this shirt then you'll have to do something for it." "Like what?" AJ asked. "Whoa, whoa don't sound too mad" said Punk. "It's nothing like you're thinking." AJ got up from her desk to stand to him and as soon as she did, he pulled her closer to him. "Feel anything important?" he asked. "No…am I supposed to?" AJ asked. He pressed himself further up against her and as he did, he saw her eyes opening.

"Yeah…do you feel it now?" he asked. AJ nodded. He pressed even further as he grabbed her rear again, causing her to gasp. "Phil…" she trailed off. "Please be mine baby…" he whispered as he held her face. "Please be mine and really be mine." "What do you mean?" AJ asked. "I know you want to go slow and I'll honor that but what I mean is that…please agree to keep seeing me" said Punk. AJ stared into those alluring green eyes of his and as she did, she pursed her lips in thought. "I won't rush this. I won't rush anything with you April, I promise" said Punk. "I know that you're we still don't know each other but I'm really hoping that we can get to know each other." AJ remained quiet at his words.

"April?" he asked. "April-?" he was cut off by a sudden kiss from her. "I…I can't explain this" she said softly. "I…I've never felt this way about someone before. Sure I've had feelings for people…but never anything this intense before." "Say yes April" Punk said softly as his fingers intertwined with hers. "Yes Phil" AJ said as she pulled him into another kiss. "Are you sure?" asked Punk. "Yes Phil" said AJ. "But as I've warned before…we've….got to keep this a secret ok?" "Of course" said Punk. "As well as take things slow" said AJ.

"I can agree to everything you want" said Punk. "As long as I get to have you." "You are" said AJ as she wrapped her arms around him. Punk looked up at the clock. "Come on" he said softly. "I've gotta go in a few." He placed AJ's shirt back on her. As he finished, he resumed kissing her for another few minutes. "You are one tough cookie to crumble" he said. "But it's ok. I like a good challenge. Chasing is very fun to me." "It's good that you say that because I'm going to make you run for a long, longggg time" said AJ. Punk chuckled. "Alright doc. whatever you say." He kissed her cheek, causing her to blush again. "I'll see you tomorrow and please get some rest to night." AJ watched as he left her office once again as she smiled to herself. "_This might work after all_" she thought to herself.

As Punk made his way to the elevator, he continued thinking about AJ. He knew that he was willing to have patience with her in taking things slow as he didn't want to screw up with her…that she actually meant something to him which wasn't something he could say about every other woman that had come into his life, that AJ was actually different…she was special to him.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews so far :-)**


	6. Teach me

**CHAPTER 6: Teach me**

The next morning, Punk entered AJ's office for the 3rd time and he was very eager to see her. "Good morning doc" he said as he closed the door behind himself. "Did you sleep good last night?" "Your English is in need of modification" AJ said as she looked up at him as she tilted her glasses. "Nice shades" said Punk as he took a seat. "Are they new?" "No they're the same ones I've always been wearing" said AJ. "Now as I was saying Mr. Brooks I do believe that you meant to say "did you" meaning I "sleep _well_ last night" if so then the answer to your question is yes I did."

"Ok" said Punk. "But remember you can call me Phil, you do know that baby, don't ya?" "Shh! Not so loud" AJ whispered. "I don't want us to get caught." Punk sighed as he began to sense the hesitation in her voice. "Don't tell me that you're back to the not knowing if you really want me or not stuff" he said. "Excuse me?" AJ asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean because if you are-"

"Phillip, please ok?" AJ said quietly. "I just don't want you to speak in a certain way at a certain volume alright. There's people walking around here at all times and those people have ears and-" "Baby you've gotta relax" Punk said. "You keep calling me that" AJ said. "Baby. I didn't know that I was…your baby."

"I mean I thought that you'd be used to it by now" said Punk. "I've been calling you that since Monday." "Yes but…" AJ paused. "No one's ever called me that before. You're the first one." "Well shame on them to have waste such a perfectly good opportunity to get to know a nice and beautiful person" said Punk.

"Phil you don't even know me" said AJ. "I don't even know you. Sure I know of you but that's because of your records and everything but I don't personally know you." "And I'll like to get to be able to fix that….that is if you'll let me" said Punk. AJ sighed "So what would you like to talk about?" asked Punk. "Your past" said AJ. "Um no sorry but no can do on that one" Punk said. "I'm not ready to open up like that. Sorry." "You don't have to be" said AJ. "It's perfectly alright." Punk nodded. "So Phil what exactly would you like for us to discuss today?" she continued.

"Well what I was trying to know yesterday" said Punk. "I wanna learn more about you." AJ sighed. "I see that this is the only thing that perhaps could indeed get you to open up about certain aspects of your history so then be it" she said. "What is it that you'd want to know about me?" "Everything" Punk said softly as he looked at her in a daze. "Impossible" said AJ. "I cannot tell you everything about myself within the next 45 minutes so try again." "No you try again" said Punk. "You try again and tell me something about yourself."

"Alright…" AJ said. "Tell me about yourself baby" said Punk. "And remember just relax and take your time. It's just the two of us in here after all." AJ began to tap her fingers across her desk as she took a moment to think about what she should talk about. "How about I start by asking you a question?" said Punk. "Um sure" said AJ. "What…what are you anyway?" asked Punk. "I mean…not to sound rude or anything." "Well I hate to break it to you Phil but the way that you just phrased your question towards me was indeed rude but yes I'll answer your question. I am Puerto Rican and yes I am fluent in Spanish and I know a little bit of Arabic" said AJ.

"Tell me more baby…" Punk said without taking his eyes off of her. "I was born and raised in Union City before I came over here to New York for school and now I'm living here" said AJ. "Where's that at anyway?" asked Punk. "Union City? Oh yes right. It's just across that River over there. It's not far from here, believe me. It's in New Jersey" said AJ. "Oh ok" said Punk. "Yep" said AJ. "So can I ask you something?" Punk said. "Sure Phillip you've been doing that a lot with me lately" said AJ. "Can I…teach you something?" he asked.

"Teach me what?" asked AJ. "Well I know that you're very well accomplished and everything but I don't think that you know everything that there is to know about life" said Punk. "Elaborate…" said AJ. "What?" Punk smirked. "It means to further explain with more…details" said AJ. Punk chuckled. "Yeah I know" he said. "I was just messing with you but yes as I was saying…" he stood up from his chair and walked over towards her.

"What are you doing Phil…?" AJ worriedly asked. "Shh just relax baby" Punk said as he helped he out of her seat. He caressed her face with the back of his hand. "Like I was saying…what if I could teach you something?" "Teach me something like what?" AJ asked. "How not to be afraid of your feelings for me" Punk said softly. "How?" AJ asked as her eyes remained focused on his. "I'll show you" Punk whispered as he leaned to kiss her. His lips teased hers until she stepped away.

"I want you so much April and even if it doesn't work out I still want you and I won't have any regrets about this, about us" he whispered. AJ stared back up at him for a few moments before she walked back up to him. She placed her hands on his chest and held them there for a while before looking back up at him to see that he was still smiling back down at her. She placed her right hand on his face as she continued her gaze. "You're driving me crazy here Phil" she said. "So are you" said Punk. AJ smiled at his comment. "_God you're so handsome_" she thought as she pulled him into another kiss, surprising him.

He wrapped his arms around her before she playfully pushed him down onto the carpeted floor. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" he joked. "You can say that" said AJ as she placed her lips back on his. She was so close to him that he could inhale the scent of her perfume. "I've never met anyone else like you before" he breathed. "Me too" said AJ. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" said Punk as AJ pulled him closer to her for a deeper kiss.

"_Oh she's a wild one_" Punk thought. "_I can definitely tell._" Their lips parted once again and Punk immediately cupped her face. "I'm not afraid of my feelings for you anyone" AJ said. "But I am still very worried about being caught." "I know" Punk said. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "But for now you're with me and when you're with me you'll have nothing to worry about."

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews :)**


	7. Sneaking around

**CHAPTER 7: Sneaking around**

Over the next several weeks, AJ and Punk continued keeping their romance a secret from all those around her even though it was beginning to become increasingly difficult to do so. Fortunately the two were still just trying to get to know each other although the other knew that the tension of their attraction was still gravely thriving. It was now December 15th when Punk was halfway through another session with AJ as they continued casually conversing in her office.

"So Phil…that's why you have all of those tattoos?" AJ said as she sat on the edge of her desk while Punk sat before her in his lounge chair. "Yes" said Punk. "Most of them I got before I entered prison but the very last one…it says "_Straight Edge_" and it's across my abdomen…I got it while I was behind bars." "Didn't that hurt?" asked AJ. "Well yeah" said Punk as he smiled. "I got into trouble with it…luckily the homemade needle that was used didn't get me sick."

"Well that's good" said AJ. "I'm glad that you came out of this alive." "What else are you glad about?" Punk teased. "Oh I don't know…" AJ said. "That you were able to keep yourself in shape." She playfully poked his abs. "Would you like to see them?" asked Punk. "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "I mean because I can show you…that is if you like?" said Punk. "Don't be silly" said AJ. "Someone could walk in on us at any moment." "AJ…the only one who could walk in on us is the police or fire marshal and that's if there's an emergency."

"But my supervisor-"

"Sounds like a real bitch if you know what I mean" said Punk. "Phil…that's not nice!" AJ laughed. "Besides I have yet to hear what "AJ" exactly stands for" said Punk. "Mm…not before you show me your abs" said AJ. "Oh so now you wanna see them huh?" Punk teased as he stood up to tickle her. "Phil! St-stop!" AJ laughed. "Stop!" Punk abruptly stopped as he suddenly pulled her down on top of him as they began kissing. "Why do I feel like I know you so well?" he asked between their kisses. "I have no idea" said AJ. "Why don't you ever let your hair down?" asked Punk. "I bet it looks really beautiful."

"Oh it does" said AJ. "It's just that I like to have a certain…professional look you know?" "No I don't know but what I do know is that you're really beautiful either way" said Punk. The two briefly locked eyes before they resumed passionately kissing. "How can I feel this way about you so quickly?" AJ asked between kissing. "I don't know" said Punk. "But whatever it is I hope it lasts forever." "Me too" AJ said as Punk held her closer to him.

"I never want this to end" he said. "And that's why this has to always just stay between us" said AJ. "I know AJ I know" said Punk. She shifted herself over him so that she was now straddling him. "Comfortable?" he whispered into her ear. "Yes Phil I am" she said softly. His hands gently rubbed her back as she rested above him. "You know AJ…I still don't know what "AJ" stands for" he teased. "April Jeanette" said AJ. "Jeanette's my middle name." "You know what that means don't you?" asked Punk. "No, what?" asked AJ. "That both of our middle names start with the letter J" said Punk.

"That's cute" said AJ. "You wanna know what else is cute?" "What?" Punk asked. "This…" AJ said as she sat up and slowly pushed up his shirt, revealing the tattoo of their discussion. "Come on AJ…you know that's just a little more than "cute" don't you?" said Punk. "Yeah" AJ said softly. "You're right. It's sexy…just like you are." She leaned down and resumed kissing him.

"You're sexy too" he breathed. "Thanks" said AJ. "So how many more tattoos do you have?" "I think I honestly lost count" said Punk. "I started when I was 16…but one of my favorites would have to be the Pepsi logo I have on my left shoulder-believe it or not." AJ chuckled. "Lemme guess it's your favorite soft drink, isn't it?" "Yep" said Punk. "I'm much more of an um…Sprite or Root Beer type of girl" said AJ. "Ah I like…your choices" he said between their kissing. "You better" AJ teased. "Or what?" asked Punk.

"I don't know, I'd have to think of something" said AJ. "You'd have to think of something?" said Punk. "Now come on "doc" don't you do enough of that thinking shit?" "It's my livelihood" said AJ. "It's my everything." "I hope to be your everything too one day" Punk said as his hands went to caress her face. "Don't worry" said AJ. "In time you will be." With that she got up from him and walked over towards her desk. "Where are you going?" asked Punk. "To check the time" said AJ. She shook the pad on her computer to turn it on.

"It's already 9:56" she said. "And that means we're done for the week." Punk sighed as he stood up and walked over towards her. "Can't I ask Bryan for another day?" he asked. "No you can't" said AJ. "I now have 6 other cases I'm working on and I need all of the time that I can get for them…don't' take it-"

"I know" said Punk. "Personally." "I'll see what I can do" said AJ. "No, don't" said Punk. "It'll draw attention to us." "Not if I can convince Bryan that since you're doing so much improving that you'll benefit from more appointments" said AJ. "But wouldn't that mean that I would need less?" Punk asked. "Not necessarily" said AJ. "Not if I can make a good argument for your case…well rather situation." Punk slowly nodded as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Four days will go by really fast" she said softly. "They don't for me" said Punk. "I'm either always out stuck looking for a job or stuck in the game room with a black and white muted TV." AJ sighed as she looked at him with saddened eyes. She felt really bad that he had to live in the halfway house with limited activities. "It's only for a couple more months" she said. "I know" said Punk. "But it seems like an eternity from now." "It won't be" said AJ. "I promise." Punk smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I believe you" he said quietly. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before placing one on her lips.

"Hey are you allowed to have a cellphone?" asked AJ. "No. I can only use the phones they have there" said Punk. "Damn…" AJ said. "You know…you don't sound very nice cursing" Punk said while smiling. "Shut up! Everyone does it! AJ teased. "Even though I don't like doing it myself."

"Yeah well you're not everyone" said Punk. "You're my special someone." "You're my special someone too" said AJ. They kissed each other one more time before he left her office. As he made his way down to the elevator, Punk couldn't help but feel upset that he had to wait another four days before seeing the woman that he had feelings for again.

**A/N: Again thank you for all of your reviews :-)**


	8. Favorite

**CHAPTER 8: Favorite**

Another week had passed and it was now December 23rd when AJ was outside walking in Midtown after a long morning of shopping when she had reached a payphone. She carefully sat her Chanel and Macys' bags between her feet as she picked up the phone and started to make a phone call to Punk. After a few minutes, the phone was handed over to him as he answered.

"Hey stranger" she said while smiling. "What are you up to today?" "Oh the usual" said Punk as he stood up against the wall. "Missing you. Missing you a lot and oh yeah did I mention I was missing you?" AJ giggled. "I know you are and since I'm really missing you too I was thinking that maybe…maybe you could try…coming over?" "Come over?" asked Punk. "Yeah" AJ said softly. "But…I've never been to your place before" said Punk. "Phil I can give you the directions…that's if you want them" said AJ. "Of course I want them" said Punk. "But won't we-?"

"Phil I think it'll be ok for today" said AJ. "I mean it's not exactly like they have house staked out for drugs or anything." "True, true" said Punk. "And besides" AJ said as she inserted another quarter into the slot. "I could really see you. You know, before it storms tomorrow evening." "Ok" said Punk. "Just tell me what time and I'll be over." AJ quickly glanced at her watch which read 10:11am. "Um could you maybe get there by noon?" she asked. "I'm about to stop over at Starbucks on my way back up. Do you think that'll give you enough time to make it from where you're at?"

"Absolutely" said Punk. "Alright good" said AJ. "The address is 740 West 73rd street. Apartment B." "740 West 73rd?" asked Punk. "Yeah" said AJ. "Alright I'll get a subway map and use it" said Punk. "Remember it'll cost you at least $6 to get here and back. Do you think you can scrape it up?" asked AJ. "Sure" said Punk. "I'll see you in a little while." The two hung up and as Punk made his way back down the hallway, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Where are you going Phil?" the voice asked. Punk let out an annoyed sigh as he turned to see that it was Colt. "What is it dude?" he asked. "You just saw me yesterday." "Well Bah Humbug to you too" said Colt. Punk looked down and noticed that he was holding a small red and green bag. "What's that?" "It's for you" said Colt. "I thought that I'd go out and get you a little something-considering that you're all alone in here for the holidays." "Did you forget that I'm an-"

"Phil, how could I not?" asked Colt. "I know everything about you. You're one of my boys." "_Hopefully…not everything_" Punk thought. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that you're forgetting that I am a federal-"

"No trust me dude, I didn't" said Punk. "Ok first of all I'm not your dude. I'm you're parole officer which means I'm a hell of a lot responsible for you so let's get that straight here ok?" said Colt. Punk got quiet. "Now here" said Colt. "Please. Take it. I don't normally do these types of things for my parolees so it's a bit of a…luck of a draw for you." "Or you must see something in me" said Punk. "Well that too" said Colt. Punk took the bag and opened it up.

"And you're welcome" said Colt. "What's this?" asked Punk. "It's a monthly metro card" said Colt. "I'd figured you could use it for your job search-that's what I'm assuming you're getting ready to go do, am I right?" "Right…" Punk said slowly. "Alright then" said Colt. "Good luck and remember you are to be here back by 10 and no excuses. I don't want to hear the center calling me about you. I've heard a lot of good things about you lately and I'd like to keep it that way." "Thanks?" Punk said as he watched Colt walk away and as he did…he couldn't help but wonder if he knew something about him that he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

90 minutes later, Punk had arrived at AJ's apartment and was standing in the hallway waiting for her. A few moments later, her door unlocked. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. "You came!" "Well duh, of course I did" Punk said as he made a funny face while playfully sticking his tongue out. "Please come on in, you're letting all the good heat out" said AJ. "Well…I didn't walk up a flight of stairs just to freeze my ass off" Punk joked. "Ha-ha you're cute" AJ said as she smiled. Punk nodded as he entered and she had locked the door behind him. He took a view of her beautiful apartment. Her walls were painted a light green and she had brown and beige furniture to complement them.

"I like it" he said. "Oh this old thing?" AJ said. "This building is over a hundred years old, has no elevator and the walls are so thin that sometimes I can hear my neighbors banging…it's a total dream come true but it's still my home." "It's a whole lot better than what I've ever had" said Punk. "Please take a seat" said AJ. "Would you like anything?" "Nah" said Punk. "But I would like you to come sit with me." AJ smiled as she led him to her sofa.

"So um…how much does a place like this usual run you for anyway?" asked Punk. But before AJ could answer, Punk interjected. "You know what? I'm sorry. It's none of my business anyway." "No it's alright" said AJ as she readjusted her light grey wool sweater. "You need to know since you're looking for your own place once you leave the center in 4 months." "Thank you" Punk said. "Um for this? Well it's a one bedroom, one bath, a tiny little kitchen and as you can see a tiny little living room-hell the whole apartment is tiny. It's about 600 sq. feet but it's livable" said AJ. "And I was very lucky to find it in this neighborhood for $2500."

"2500!?" Punk exclaimed. "For that I could get a used car back home if it was '93 again." "Well it's all about location, location, location" said AJ. "And I've been here for about 5 years…so since I was 25ish?" Punk nodded. "And there's a laundromat around the corner from here and the nearest supermarket is about 6 blocks from here but um other than that it works at least for me." "So is this a rental?" asked Punk. "Yes this is a rental" AJ said. "When I moved in here I had to seal up all of the holes in the walls to keep the vermin out and once a month an exterminator stops by to help keep it that way but other than that I was able to fix this place up really good and give it that real homely feeling with my father and brother's help."

"Your older one, Robert right?" asked Punk. "Yeah that one" said AJ. "He's the only brother I have." "Well I'm glad that you were able to give it a nice, women's touch" said Punk. "Thank you Phil" said AJ. "There's also a live in super downstairs-Mr. McMahon and his daughter Stephanie is also very lovely. She stops by sometimes to give me some of her baked cookies. Also the place is pet friendly-but as you can see I don't exactly have the space or time for them."

"Well…you have me" said Punk. "Yes Phil. I do" said AJ. "I'd just never thought I'd end up in my therapist's apartment" said Punk. "Crazier things have happened" said AJ. "At least not to me yet-thankfully." Punk chuckled. "So the reason why I asked you to come here of course is because even though it's only been like 24 hours…I just really wanted to see you…before I went to New Jersey for the weekend" said AJ.

"You're going to visit your parents?" asked Punk. "Yeah" said AJ. "For the holidays and I'd just thought that I would spend a little time together before I did because…you know?" "Its ok" said Punk. "It's actually very nice of you. Sweet even." He wrapped an arm around her. "Even my parole officer…I don't wanna say that he felt sorry for me or pitied me or anything but he gave me a monthly metro card just as soon as I got off of the phone with you this morning. It was the weirdest thing…it was like…he almost knows something, you know?"

"No I don't know" said AJ. "Elaborate." "Um…?" "It means "go on" silly" said AJ. "Yeah I know I was only joking, remember?" said Punk as he playfully tapped her nose with his index finger. "Well he said to me that he knows everything about me." "Wow that does sound sort of weird" said AJ. "I mean he is a federal parole officer" said Punk. "But yes still. I thanked him and I left." "I'm glad he was able to help you with your car fare" said AJ. "Me too" said Punk. Perhaps he was right and he was just overthinking things.

"So AJ…do I get a tour?" AJ giggled again. "Yes Phil. You do. Come on." The couple got up from the couch as AJ began to walk him through the ins and outs of her apartment. Despite it being really small, AJ had managed to only keep what she needed in order to avoid it becoming cluttered and overcrowded. After about 15 minutes, the two headed back into the living room as AJ turned on her TV. "Is there something on that you like to see?" she asked. "No its ok" said Punk. "I'd rather spend my time with a very beautiful woman."

"Ooh do I know her?" AJ playfully asked as she turned off her set and walked back over to sit next to him. "Yeah" Punk said softly as he leaned into kiss her. "She's right here in front of me." "She must be a very lucky girl then" AJ said. "She sure is" said Punk as he continued kissing her. "And he must be a very lucky guy then" said AJ. "Yes I am" Punk said as he went to undo AJ's bun. His heart stopped as he saw just how beautiful her long brown hair had flowed down to her shoulders. "Can-can you see without them?" Punk asked.

"A little" said AJ. "But it's ok. You can take them off." Punk went to remove her glasses and gently sat the down onto the black coffee table that sat by them. "You are beautiful" he said. "Thank you" whispered AJ. Punk resumed kissing her as hard as he could as AJ pulled him down on top of her. His lips gently traced over her ear, allowing the heat from his breath to gloss over her. He slowly made his way down to her chest when he had stopped.

"How…far have you've ever gone before?" he asked. "I've…I've never done anything before" AJ said as her hand ran through his hair. "I won't take that from you" said Punk. "At least not now, are you ok with that?" AJ nodded. "But…we…can still do something, right?" "Something like…?" Punk asked. "I don't know. Why don't you…show me?" AJ said softly. "Are you sure about that?" Punk asked. "Uh-huh" AJ said as she continued looking into his eyes. She removed her hand from his head and gently placed it over his as she slowly guided them back to her chest.

"Right here…" she said. Punk nodded as his hands shakily began to part her sweater. "Why so nervous huh?" AJ said as her hands cupped his face. "You weren't the last time." Punk chuckled. "You'll need to sit up" he said. AJ nodded as she slowly sat up and removed her shirt, revealing a solid white bra underneath. Punk hardened at the sight as he watched her unhook it. "I think you can do the rest" she said as she laid back down. He slowly pulled the bra away from her, exposing her breasts to him for the first time. He took a moment to take in the sight as his hands slowly roamed up her sides to cup them. She gasped at his touch as it was first time that anyone has every touched her there and he knew it.

"They're beautiful" he said as his fingers began to slowly encircled them, sparking AJ to moan as she placed her hands over his. "A little…harder" she said. As he sped up his pace, AJ could feel herself getting hot as her panties slowly became damp. "Oh…baby…" she moaned. Punk removed their hands he suddenly latched onto her nipples as her moaning loudened. He switched between each breasts as she tightly held his face down on her. After few moments, he sat back up AJ quickly reached for his belt when he placed his hands over hers to stop her.

"You said that you wasn't ready" he said. "I know…but I think I changed my mind" AJ said. Punk smiled. "We will do more in time" he said. "I promise." AJ pouted. "But there is one more other thing we can do" said Punk. "You mean…oral?" asked AJ. "Yeah" said Punk. "If you want to." "I want to" said AJ as she continued to impatiently unbuckle his belt. "Here, let me help you" Punk said as he took her hands to help guide her to what she was looking for as he placed them over his growing erection. "Do you feel that?" he asked softly.

"Whoa…" AJ said. "It's…moving." "Yeah well because you're doing something to me right now that gets it like that" said Punk. "Would you like to see it?" AJ nodded as he stood up to remove his pants, freeing the erection that was being held back. AJ's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh…my…" she blushed. "Its ok baby" said Punk. "You can touch it." AJ nodded as he guided her hands back to his hardened length. "_How the hell is that supposed to fit inside of me?_" she thought. "Yeah…that's it" said Punk. "Nice and slow…" AJ looked down to see that the pre-cum was beginning to form.

"I forgot that I was so innocent" she said. "You never had the talk before, didn't you?" Punk asked. AJ shook her head no. "It wasn't allowed in my house" she said. "My parents are very conservative and religious. I wasn't even allowed to look at boys until I was 18 and in college." "Didn't you ever try to look anything up?" asked Punk. "A little but none of that stuff was interesting to me" said AJ. "I was just so focused on getting my degree and starting my career…I honestly never even had the time to have anyone and when I did…it never last."

"Why?" asked Punk. "It was because I didn't want to just give myself to them" said AJ. "I didn't want to have sex before marriage and all those guys…all they wanted was sex you know? Like it was the very first thing that came out of their mouths to me. "When are we gonna do it AJ? When? When?" and I just…I just wasn't about that at the time….especially to someone I didn't know. I wanted to wait until I found someone that made me feel special so that it could always be special to me." "It's alright" said Punk. "I can uh teach you some things if you want." AJ nodded as he had let go of her hands as she continued stroking him. "See you're doing just fine on your own" he said. "Shut up" AJ teased. "It's sad that I'm 29-years-old and I am so clueless to this stuff."

"I actually don't think that it's sad" said Punk. "There are lots of people who are out here who don't know about this stuff…" his breathing began to change. "Yeah but they at least know something and are…are you alright?" AJ asked. "Yeah…you're doing just fine" said Punk. "Get…on your knees." AJ did was she was told as she continued stroking as she made eye contact. He guided himself in front of her lips. "Its ok baby…it won't hurt you." "I know" AJ said as she opened her mouth and slowly took in his length. He placed her hands at the back of her head as he slowly started thrusting inside her.

"Nice and slow" he said. "And please no teeth." AJ playfully rolled her eyes as she started swirling her tongue around his tip. He removed his hands as he saw that she was beginning the hang of it on her own. She looked back up at him to see that he was biting his lip as the pleasure was going through him. It turned her on to see that she was the one making him feel this way, As she quickened her pace, he suddenly grasped the back of her head as he could feel his build up beginning. "Oh…shit..." AJ felt a warm liquid being released into her as he let out a loud growl. He removed himself from her as she swallowed his seed, her lips were swollen as she looked back up at him.

"How does it taste?" he asked. "Salty?" AJ chuckled as Punk helped her back up on her feet. "You did pretty good for your first time" he said. "And no I'm not just saying that." "Hmm…" AJ smiled. "It's because I had a really good teacher." "Come on, let's get cleaned up" Punk said as the two went into the bathroom.

* * *

Sometime later, AJ had ended up falling asleep on Punk as her head rested in his lap while he had an arm around her. After all they had a lot of discussions about all of their favorites including their shared loved for comic books after becoming intimate. He looked down as her as she slept and of course she still looked so beautiful to him. His hands stroked her long hair as she rested comfortably. He glanced up at a cat-shaped clock on the wall in which the time had read 8:07PM, meaning it was time for him to go so that he could make it back to his curfew on time.

He gently shook her awake even though he didn't want to. "Hey there sleepyhead" he said softly. "It's time for me to go now." "No…please stay" AJ sleepily said as she turned over to his stomach to take in his natural scent again. "Besides I love your pheromones…they're perfect." "Baby…you know I want to but I can't" said Punk. "At least not until April." AJ snuggled even closer to him as she continued inhaling his shirt. "I don't want you to go Phil…" she repeated. "I know but if I don't I'll get in trouble and you don't want that do you?" said Punk. "No…I don't" AJ said sadly.

He continued looking back down at her and into those breathtaking, warm brown eyes of hers. He so badly wanted to stay especially given what the two had just done with each other, but he knew that it wasn't in his control. "Besides baby…I don't want to risk us getting into trouble" said Punk. "I know…" AJ said as she continued laying across him. They held each other for another 10 minutes until AJ had finally sat back up. "Want me to walk you out to the front door?" she asked. "No I don't wanna risk us being seen together" said Punk. "No offense…I hope I wasn't sounding too harsh."

"No you wasn't" said AJ. Punk stood up and they held hands as they walked over towards the door. AJ unlocked it and opened it for him. "I'll see you soon" he said softly. "Enjoy your holiday and your family." "Thank you and you enjoy your holiday too" AJ said sadly. He lifted her chin up and leaned in for another kiss. "Next time I'll leave you the shirt that I'm wearing, that way you'll have a part of me left behind and you'll also be able to sleep in it until the next time we see each other." AJ nodded. "Bye AJ. Thank you for letting me come over" he said sweetly. "You're welcome" said AJ. "Get home safe." "AJ…that's not my home" said Punk. "But…this is or rather I hope it will be." "It will be" AJ said as she smiled. "One day…and you're welcome."

Punk lifted up her left hand and kissed it before turning around to leave as AJ sadly sighed as she locked and closed the door behind him. They bother couldn't wait until the next time that they would get to see one another.

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews. I really appreciate them :-)**


	9. Confessions

**CHAPTER 9: Confessions**

**A/N: I am so heartbroken over AJ's retirement but at least she'll be happy and that she won't have to be on the road away from Punk the whole time as well as being in an environment that wasn't exactly welcoming of him (as you can see from their version of a sendoff that they didn't even acknowledge his last name) and hey remember she has a book coming out soon so who knows maybe she'll be doing a signing for that and I wish her the very best:-). I would also like to say thank you for those who have been enjoying my story so far :-) **

**~Emerald loves Sapphire~.**

* * *

The next evening, Punk sat at the edge of his bed as he watched the steady snowfall. He had missed AJ so much as she had missed him. All he could think about was how she made him feel and even though they might be moving a little fast, he still thought that in the end that being with her was worth it.

Meanwhile AJ was visiting her family in Union City, New Jersey and as she stood in front of the mirror putting on her cross, her older sister Erica entered. "Hellooo there sis" she teasingly said. "Are you almost ready? Midnight Mass waits for no one…at least that's what dad's always told us." "Yeah…I should be in a few minutes" said AJ. "I still don't understand why every year we always have to drive to West New York for a church when there's one right here."

"You know how our father is" said Erica as she entered into the room. "I mean I'm going to be 33 years old next year and Robert will be 37 and yet he still can't get that his children are well…no longer children." "Hmph well maybe one day" AJ said as she fluffed her hair. "April…" Erica said. "Spill." "What do you mean spill?" asked AJ. "April I know that something's up with you lately" said Erica. "You're much more…cheery. Not that you're not allowed to be happy or anything but…I've noticed in the fast few weeks that you've changed but this morning you seemed sort of down. Is everything alright?"

AJ could have of course told her sister what was going on with her that she was just missing Punk in ways that she knew was highly unethical but at the same time her heart wanted what it wanted. She sighed as she continued pondering on whether or not to say anything.

"April?" asked Erica. "You are ok, aren't you?" "Yeah I'm fine" said AJ. "So are you gonna tell me what is up with you or am I going to have to drag it out of you like when we were kids?" asked Erica. "Erica" AJ laughed. "I have nothing to say. I told you everything's ok with me, I promise." "AJ…" Erica said. "Come let's take a seat." The two sisters sat on the bed as they continued their conversation.

"AJ, now you know that I love you, right?" she asked. "Yeah of course I do" said AJ. "And do you know that you and I have always kept each other's secrets, even to this day and we're grown ass adults?" said Erica. "Yeah…where are you going with this?" asked AJ. "I'm just letting you know that if there's anything that you need me to share with me then it's perfectly alright to do so" said Erica. She was right. The two have always told each other's secrets and kept them, no matter how much trouble it could have gotten them in. AJ sighed again before resuming.

"Ok" she said quietly. "I'll tell you." She took a deep breath before she started. "I…I think I might be falling in love with someone….with someone I'm not supposed to." "What does that mean?" asked Erica. "It means that…I think I might be in love with…one of my patients" AJ said. Erica's eyes widened in surprise. "What-huh?" she asked. "One of your patients?" "Yeah…" AJ said as she began playing with her hands. "And his name is Phil Brooks."

"I think I've heard of him before" said Erica. "I remember him being in the newspaper that Miguel gave me when he got home from work a few years ago. Isn't he the one that robbed that Federal bank in New York?" "Yeah" AJ said cautiously. Erica remained quiet which began to worry AJ.

"Please…don't judge me and don't judge him" she said. "He's been really amazing to me and we're taking things…slow and we're still just getting to know each other and I know right now that you must think that I am incredibly stupid for risking my career from some guy that just got paroled and has nothing but Erica…you just gotta know how the way he makes me feel you know? He just makes me feel things that I've never thought I could feel you know? Like he's so loving with me and caring with me. He's very, very warm and I know that he doesn't have any psychological issues…it's just that he's had a very troubled past but he's doing his very best to get through them."

"April, I'm not judging you or him" said Erica. "Only the Lord can and he is forgiven him because Mr. Brooks seems to be blessed with an angel and that angel is you." "You mean…you're not upset with me?" asked AJ. "No honey of course not" said Erica. "I believe you when you say that he's the good guy you claim he is and if he really makes you feel that way…than you should be with him…but just be careful. I don't want you to get your license revoked because of him so yes it is a good thing that you're taking this slow…does anybody else know?"

"No. It's just the three of us now" said AJ. "Then its best that it stays that way" said Erica. "He really must mean a whole lot to you in order for you to jeopardize your career over." "Yeah he is" said AJ. "I…I just can't explain it you know? It's almost like we were made for each other." "That's how I felt with Miguel even though I was 14" said Erica. "Do you remember how much our parents, especially dad got when he found out that I was going to have a baby at 17?"

AJ nodded. "I remember" she said. "That night there was so much yelling and screaming that I was afraid that you were going to lose your baby." "And luckily I didn't" said Erica. "And today Magdalena is a turning into a lovely young lady" said AJ. "She's also a pain in the ass for a 16-year-old" said Erica. "Oh stop it that's completely normal" said AJ. "Yeah mama wasn't kidding around when she was trying to warn me that I'll have a daughter that would give me and Miguel as much pain as I gave her and dad" said Erica. "But do you see AJ? If he's the one…then God will make a way. His plans, regardless, was to put Phil in your life and now you're on the path to find out why."

"I hope it works out" said AJ. "Me too" said Erica. "I just want to see you happy. We didn't get to have that much happiness when we were kids…hell you didn't even move out until you were 25 and I don't think that's fair." "Well it's like you said" said AJ. "You know our father and knowing him, he's not exactly going to be so…open to my dating a felon." "AJ honey, that doesn't matter" said Erica. "I told you that our lord and his has forgiven and if our father's the holy man that he so claims himself to be so much then he'll understand that." "I hope so. I really do" said AJ.

"So…" Erica said while smiling. "Tell me about him." "Oh…I don't know" AJ said. "Come on! I used to tell you all about my guys" said Erica. "Remember Bobby?" "How could I not. You'd always used to sneak him into our basement after dark" said AJ. "Yeah and that was before I met Miguel" said Erica. "Thank God that I met him. He pretty much leveled me out afterwards and me…becoming a mother? Well that put me on the right path away from all of those drugs."

"He said that he used to do them too" said AJ. "But not anymore." "Good" said Erica. "Then that means prison taught him a lesson." "Yes it did" said AJ. "Ok come on, tell me some more" said Erica. "Well obviously he's not Latino-"

"Oh who cares?" Erica sat as gestured her hand. "Love is love and you should always be able to love whoever you want freely. Skin color doesn't matter." "Our father cares" said AJ. "And my relationship with Phil…I don't know if it is moral or not." "Let's not worry about our father now, besides you and Phil are legal adults so I believe that you're ok, just as long as you keep it to yourselves of course" said Erica. "So go on. Tell me."

"He's 38…but he looks not a minute older than 32 and he's cleaned up so much since leaving Riker's" said AJ. "Do you have pictures?" asked Erica. AJ reached into her coat pocket and handed her sister her phone a few moments later. "Ooh you are right. He does clean up nicely" said Erica. "He is a cutie." "Yeah he is" AJ smiled.

"So AJ…did you guys do anything yet?" asked Erica. "Erica…" AJ said. "Come on that's what big sisters are for" said Erica. "Yeah well I'm not sharing that one" said AJ. "Oh my God that means you're guilty of something!" Erica teased. "You did do something with him didn't you?" AJ started blushing. "It's…not what you think." "Really because right now you're redder than a tomato" said Erica. "But it's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Good" said AJ. "Now can we please go? We're supposed to be leaving in like 10 minutes."

"Oh AJ relax" said Erica. "I know that you didn't do anything…you wouldn't until you're married. You're a very proper girl and that's why our parents adore you the most when we were kids. Man I hated when they tried to make me stop being a tomboy. I threw so many fits." "They did that to you too?" asked AJ. "Because I remember when I was in preschool that one day they made me wear a dress because it was photo day or something and I didn't want to wear one. I wanted my purple corduroys and black Nikes so when I got to school I purposely jumped into a puddle and got sat in the time out chair until mom could come from work and get me a set of changed clothes-God she was so mad."

"Uh huh" Erica said as the two began laughing. "I mean I think that was one of the first times I've ever gotten into trouble with my parents" said AJ. "They were so mad even though I was 3, it was crazy." "Yeah mom worked so hard for that frilly pink tutu dress with the little white flats to go" said Erica. "And they had to throw them out because they wouldn't come clean. Yeah those were the good old days." "I'll say" said AJ. "So are you ready?" "Yeah" said Erica as she stood up and AJ followed.

"Oh and AJ?" she said. "Yes?" said AJ. "I don't want you to ever feel like you can't still come to me for something just because we're adults and everything. I'll always be your sister and I'll always look out for you no matter what" said Erica. "I love you." "I love you too" said AJ as the two hugged. "I feel so much better now that I've told somebody." "Just remember not to tell anybody else" said Erica. "And I also look forward to meeting this amazing guy of yours one day so let's pray that it'll happen sometime soon." The two sisters gathered their belongings and left for go join their family for the rest of the evening.


	10. Catching up

**CHAPTER 10: Catching up**

Another 2 days had passed and it was now December 26th when AJ sat in her office as she waited for Punk to show up for his appointment. Her heart raced in anticipation of seeing him again. After another 10 minutes, her door slowly creaked open. "Oh Dr. Mendez, I'm here for my 9'clock appointment." AJ immediately looked up to see that it was Punk standing at her doorway.

"Phil!" she cheerfully called out to him as she got up from her desk and raced over to him. "Shh AJ" Punk whispered. "We don't want to get too loud in here." He closed the door behind him as she jumped into his arms. "I don't care" she said. "I've missed you." "And I've missed you too" Punk said as they began passionately kissing. "Someone's excited to see me" he teased. "Yes I am" said AJ as she continued kissing. Punk carried her back to her desk where he sat her down.

"What am I heavy?" she asked. "No, you're light as a feather" said Punk. "How was your Christmas?" "It was very…uplifting" said AJ. "I'm glad you got to spend some time with your family" said Punk. "I just wish that I could meet them one day." "Ooh be careful of what you wish for" said AJ. "Remember my folks are kind of strict." "But baby you're 29-years-old, they've gotta learn to let go sometime" said Punk.

"Yeah try telling that to my father" said AJ. "So um…do you wanna do therapy first or fun?" "Well you know if we have fun first that we'll never be able to stop" AJ said as she batted her eyes as her hands wandered down to the front of his blue jeans. "Oh so you liked what we did the other day, didn't you?" Punk teased.

"Yes I did" AJ said as she had a seductive expression. "Oh…what have I done to you?" Punk teased. "You've awakened me" said AJ. "Partially…" said Punk. "Just wait until we do more, you'll never be able to get enough of me." "Hmm…do you wanna know what I think?" AJ asked as she began to undo his belt. "No, tell me" said Punk. "I think…that I've already past that point…you know, of no return?" said AJ as she slowly began pulling down his pants.

"I knew that you wanted me again" Punk teased. "I'll always want you" said AJ as she pulled him into another kiss. She broke apart from it as she slid down his boxers, exposing his length. "You're very excited to see me too" she said as she began to stroke him. "Baby…" he said. "Just relax…" said AJ. "Isn't that something I should be telling you?" said Punk. "Oh you will" said AJ. "Oh so you like it, don't you?" Punk teased. "Yes I do…" AJ said as she took him into her mouth. Punk's hands made their way towards AJ's shirt as he unbuttoned her blouse and undo her bra, exposing her breasts to him again.

As AJ changed her pace, Punk parted her blouse and bra so that he could have a better view of her. "You…learned….so…fast" he grunted as his hands went to play with her nipples again. "You're getting hard too…" he breathed. After another few minutes, he suddenly thrusted in her as he released himself inside. AJ drank up his seed as he removed himself out of her.

"You still taste salty" she said. "I bet you do too" said Punk. "Oh so that's what you wanna do to me?" AJ asked. "Now you're getting it" Punk said, causing AJ to playfully hit his stomach. "That hurts!" he laughed. "Well stop joking so much" said AJ. "So…when?" "Whenever you're ready" said Punk. "But obviously not here." AJ nodded as she reached over to get her phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Punk. "Checking the time" said AJ. "It's now 9:23am." "We need more than an hour session" said Punk. "Or…you could try coming back home with me?" said AJ. "I can't" said Punk. "After therapy I always have to get back to the center or look for work." "So why not pretend you're looking for a job?" asked AJ. "Baby, I know what you mean" said Punk as he started redressing himself. "But-"

AJ let out another huge sigh. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. Always hiding and being on our toes to make sure that no one catches us." "I understand AJ, believe me I do" said Punk. "I wish just as much as you that we didn't have to keep this a secret anymore. I mean I wish I could just take you out on a proper date…we haven't even did that yet and I want to make it official with you. I want to us to be official with each other and I know that's too much to ask from you and I…" he paused as he his voice started breaking, prompting AJ to get up from the desk and walk over towards him.

"What is it baby?" she asked. "It's all my fault" said Punk. "I'm all messed up. I've always have been and I'll always will be." "How is any of this your fault?" asked AJ. "Because April I did a whole bunch of stupid and crazy ass shit in my life and I ended up paying for it and now when I end up finally finding a girl that I'd care for or…that they'd ever care for me."

"So you've made a couple of mistakes and you've learned from them. Big deal. You learned from them" said AJ. "Big deal?" asked Punk. "It's because of my mistakes that we can't be together." "Phil it wasn't your fault" said AJ. "It was your parent's." "Yeah well my fucking parents are still managing to ruin stuff for me even though I haven't seen them in over 20 years!" Phil said sternly.

"You…you feel abandoned by them, don't you?" asked AJ. "Worse" said Punk. "I don't feel anything for them. They're dead to me." Tears started falling down his face as she continued looking at him and at all his pain. He cupped her face. "I'm so sorry April…" he said. "But I'm messed up." "You're healing" AJ said. "And right now, that's what matters to me. That you know that you need help and that you're getting it, that you're willing to get it."

"Why would you ever want someone like me?" asked Punk. "We…have this connection" AJ said. "And you and I both known it from the moment we first met each other." "You're…you're amazing" said Punk. AJ pulled him into a hug and as she continued to hold him, she listened his heart beating. "It's like…you're an angel or something" he said. "Maybe…" said AJ. "But…you don't have to worry about taking me out." "But I want to" said Punk. "I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't. I respect you and I want to always be able to."

"So what do you wanna do?" asked AJ. "Where do you wanna go?" "Someplace nice" said Punk. "Like by the water." "Ok" said AJ. "Let's look for a place together." She continued holding him until he was ready to part. "Phil…you're not a screw up or a loser" said AJ. "And don't ever let anyone else tell that you are." "I won't" said Punk as he went to kiss her. After he broke from their kiss, he began to redress AJ.

"You really must be an angel in order since you wanna still put up with me" he said as finished buttoning up her blouse. "Thank you" AJ said. "That's actually very sweet of you to think of me like that." "Well I do" said Punk. "It's because it's true. You are one." "Maybe…it might be my credentials mixed in somewhere…"

Punk cupped her face again as he leaned into kiss her again. "Maybe…but I think it's because it's coming from your heart and what that tells me is that you really do care for me like I hoped for as I care for you." They kissed one more time before their lips parted. "I'll see you in the morning" he said. "But I'll give you a call to let you know that I got back home safely." "Goodbye Phil" AJ said. "Goodbye AJ" said Punk as he turned to leave again.

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them :-)**


	11. Taking a risk

**CHAPTER 11: Taking a risk **

By the next week, AJ and Punk had ended up finding a nice romantic pier to finally let their guard down and relax so that they could have their first real date. It was now January 6th, 2017 when Punk arrived at AJ's apartment to come pick her up and as she opened the door, she was stunned at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with black pants and shoes to go along with it.

"Hey there Mr. Red tie" AJ teased. "You look very handsome tonight." "Thank you" said Punk as he continued staring at her as he too was amazed at the sight of her. She was wearing a dark black strapless gown that was showed off her legs as she was wearing white heels. She had on an aquamarine necklace which represented her birthstone and earrings to match. She wore her hair down and had on soft makeup. "Wow…April, you look…beautiful" Punk said while smiling. He was in awe at her beauty. "Thanks Phil" AJ said. "You're welcome" said Punk. "And you're welcome too" said AJ.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" asked Punk. "I mean it's 24 degrees out." AJ chuckled. "Well that's why people invented coats. Besides we're dining on the inside." Punk nodded as he stepped aside and helped her put on her coat. "Thank you baby" she said as she grabbed her tan clutch and locked the door. "So how are we getting there?" asked Punk. "Because my metro card is still unlimited." AJ chuckled. "We're taking a cab silly."

"But isn't that gonna cost like $100?" asked Punk. "Hmm more like 40 both ways" said AJ. "But it should be ok." "I'll feel like crap if I don't help you pay for at least half of the ride and for the whole dinner" said Punk. "We'll go halfsies on the dinner part" said AJ as she turned to face him. "You ready?" Punk leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Now I am." The two held hands and made their way downstairs and eventually into a cab and on their way to the restaurant.

Meanwhile back at AJ's office, her best friends Kaitlyn and Nikki had entered in. "Are you sure that we should even be here?" asked Nikki. "Yeah it's fine" said Kaitlyn. "I just needed to borrow a tampon and an extra notepad from her and I would have gotten them from you only since you started chewing tablets, there's no need for you to even be using them anymore." "Look John and I are taking things slow" said Nikki as she folded her arms.

"Yeah…4 years later" said Kaitlyn. "Be nice" said Nikki as she rolled her eyes. Kaitlyn continued opening the drawers to AJ's desk until she found a notebook. "Found one!" she called out. "Now…where does she keep those extra tampons?" "Tampons?" said Nikki. "AJ doesn't use those remember? She wasn't taught to use them." "Nicole, ok look. Pads? Tampons? Whatever I just need something before I spring a major leak here ok?" said Kaitlyn as she sat the little pink composition notebook on the desk. "Besides she always keeps some in here for me, hence the only reason why we're in here right now." "Well no one told you to wear a white skirt when you knew that Mother Nature was coming for a visit" said Nikki.

"That's very easy for the girl who hasn't had a period in 18 months can say" Kaitlyn said. "Yeah…I can totally tell that you're PMS-ing like a bat outta hell" Nikki said as she crossed her arms. "Ah here they go! Found them!" said Kaitlyn as she laid out an unopened tampon. "Ok can we go now?" asked Nikki. "I have a date with John in a few hours and I need to get ready." "Ok, ok we can leave" said Kaitlyn as she picked up the notebook and as they made their way towards the door, it suddenly fell out of her hands.

"Here I've got it" Nikki said as she picked it up and as she did, she noticed something about it. "Hey" she said. "It's got writing in it." "It does?" asked Kaitlyn. "Yeah and Celeste…I don't think that this is a regular notebook" said Nikki. "I think that this is her diary." "Her diary?" asked Kaitlyn. "Here lemme see." "No Celeste, I don't think it's such a good idea to open it" said Nikki. But Kaitlyn ignored her as she began to suddenly flip through the book.

"I mean we could be breaching her patient confidentiality thing" said Nikki. "Or…she is" Kaitlyn said as her eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Nicole…I think I just found out why AJ left from work early today" said Kaitlyn. "She's…she's dating one of her patients and not he's not just anyone…he's that guy that she recently helped gain parole."

"What? You're lying" said Nikki. "No Nicole…I'm not" said Kaitlyn. "Look for yourself." Nikki took a quick look at the diary and as she began reading it, she became shocked. "Oh my God…" she said. "I don't believe it." "Well believe it Nikki. It's right there in red ink" said Kaitlyn. "This…is wow" said Nikki. "A huge wow." "Nikki…we've gotta do something about this. We've gotta help her" said Kaitlyn. "What she's doing is wrong and she needs to know that." "Help her by how? Letting her know that we barged in here and started reading her diary? Celeste even if she is wrong…we can't do anything about it. She's already made her choice. What business is it of ours?"

"She's our best friend" said Kaitlyn. "We've been friends for going on 13 years and this must be brought to her attention. Besides we're inclined to help that patient of hers." "Punk…?" asked Nikki. "Yeah or whatever his name is" said Kaitlyn. "And we will. Tomorrow when we see her for coffee at her place." "I don't know about this…" said Nikki. "I still think that this isn't a good idea. I mean…what if they're in love?"

"Nicole you and I both know that we're not supposed to be with one of our patients until after our sessions have ceased for 2 years" said Kaitlyn. "And AJ knows that too. We all sat down together and took the exam." Nikki scoffed as she walked up closer to Kaitlyn. "You mean the one that AJ studied so hard for and you cheated off of for?" she said sternly. "Did you already forget that or do I need to remind you that you're the one who almost nearly caused her the opportunity to even get her license?" She paused. "And now all these years later…you're back at again, only this time now that she actually got her license, you're trying to take it from her."

"I am her best friend" Kaitlyn said through her teeth. "And I have an obligation to that patient, rather you think it's wrong of me or not." "You make me sick" said Nikki. "Nicole if you're such the good friend that you so claim to be, then why haven't you still told her of what I've done to her all those years ago?" asked Kaitlyn.

"You're nothing but a bully" Nikki said. "And you're afraid of me" Kaitlyn said. "So tomorrow when we're over at her house I'm going to put on a nice face. _We're_ going to put on a nice face together and get used to it. I've been doing it with her ever since I met her." With that, she snatched the book from her and walked away from Nikki, leaving her very worried.

* * *

Sometime later, AJ and Punk had finished their meals and they were now talking. "Thank you for wearing my favorite color" she said. "You're welcome" said Punk. "I still can't believe that all you've had tonight to drink was a Pepsi and water" said AJ. "I told you that I don't do drugs anymore Ms. Mendez" said Punk. "I believe you. Trust me" said AJ. "I do trust you" Punk said as he gazed into her face. Her eyes lowered as leaned over the table to give her a kiss.

"How is it that you can manage to make feel this way when 6 months ago, we didn't even know each other?" said AJ. "I think it was because I was put on this path to find you and I'm sure glad as hell that I did" said Punk. "Do you think in past life that we were lovers?" asked AJ. "Anything's possible" said Punk. "That's true" said AJ. "I mean if Jesus walked the face of our Earth, than yes anything's possible."

Punk got quiet. "I'm sorry" she said. "I forgot about that for a moment." "No, don't ever be sorry me about that" Punk said. "I actually like that you're like that. I like that you're about your beliefs…not many people are…and I'm one of those of course." "Can I ever ask you something?" asked AJ. "Sure" said Punk. "You can ask me anything." "Not to try to sound like I'm squeezing an extra therapy session in here, but I don't think we've ever gone over exactly why…you're not religious" said AJ. "At least not that I could remember."

"It's because I don't…I don't see how could God could ever allow the suffering of so many people" said Punk. "Oh…" AJ said sadly as she frowned. "I mean I don't hate him" said Punk. "I just don't think that he exists and if he did or rather does…then why did I have go through all of the mess I had in my life?" AJ nodded. "It's like you said. You've been put on a path and that had to be by somebody…right?"

"A really good lawyer and my hot ass psychologist" said Punk. "Phil…" said AJ. "I'm being serious." "I know" said Punk. "When's the last time you remember going to church?" asked AJ. "Oh I don't…maybe for my christening...but it had to be done by my Aunt and Uncle because my parents...they just wasn't there for me" said Punk. "And I think I was like maybe 8 months-old…maybe?" AJ nodded as Punk placed his hands into hers.

"But don't ever feel bad about this" he said. "It wasn't your fault…it truly isn't." AJ smiled. "I know." "And now that we've finished our meals and had a very successful real first date, there's something I'd like to ask you…again" said Punk. "April…will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" AJ smiled. "Of course Phil I will." The two leaned over their table again and gave each other kiss.

"I'm glad that we decided to take this risk" AJ said. "So am I" said Punk. "Come on" said AJ. "Let's get you back to the center. I wouldn't want my new boyfriend getting into trouble." "That's a good idea because I actually wanted to walk my new girlfriend home and make sure that she gets there safe" said Punk. AJ smiled again as the two got up from the table and after paying, they left both happy about their relationship finally being official.

**A/N: Again thanks for your reviews! :-) Those two finding that diary can't lead into anything good…**


	12. Caught

**CHAPTER 12: Caught**

The next afternoon, AJ was at home making sure that everything at her place was straightened up before Nikki and Kaitlyn had come over and as she did, her buzzer to her apartment rang. She raced over to the intercom and allowed whoever rang it to come in as she wasn't able to talk over though it until since that part was no longer working. A few moments later, she received a loud knock at her door and before she answered, she took a look through the peephole and then opened the door to her friends.

"Hi Celeste! Hi Nikki!" AJ said cheerfully. "Please come on in!" the two entered inside her apartment as she locked the door behind them. "So how have things been going for you? I know that I haven't been around all that much to ask since I've been really busy lately." "_Yeah I bet you have been busy lately_" Kaitlyn thought to herself as she rolled her eyes with disgust. "We're…fine" Nikki said slowly. "Nicole? Is everything ok?" asked AJ. "You know because you don't seem as happy as you usually be. Would you guys like your coffee and macaroons? I remembered to go out this morning and get them-the macaroons that is."

"Actually AJ, there is something that Nicole and I have to talk to you about" said Kaitlyn. "Um…sure" said AJ. "What's going on?" "Look AJ I'm just gonna come out and say it since I'm not one to beat around the bush or anything" said Kaitlyn. "We know that you're sleeping with one of your patients." The color slowly drained from AJ's face as she stood back in shock and confusion. "I…I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

"Oh AJ cut it out" Kaitlyn said sternly. "We know that you're having sex with one of your patients which by the way is totally unethical of you to do." "I'm not…I'm not having sex with anyone" said AJ. "Really…I'm not." "Maybe this is enough Celeste" said Nikki. "Maybe you should just stop right where you're at before you go too far." Kaitlyn gave a frustrated sigh as she hastily swung her backpack to the front of her and dug out AJ's diary.

"Hey that's my diary!" said AJ. "What the hell are you doing with that?" "I'm not sleeping with anybody?" Kaitlyn quoted as she flipped open to a marked page and began reading. _"Every time he holds my body I just feel so right and the way that he makes me feel...it's just indescribable._" "Stop it" AJ said sternly. "_Oh how I love the way he gets my panties soaked as he takes his time to tenderly caress my breasts. Oh how I love how I can just look at him and he gets me so aroused…I'd just never thought that I'd fine a man who could make me feel that way. Oh my God he just enthralls me_" Kaitlyn said as she continued reading.

"I said stop!" AJ rose her voice. "Maybe you should just stop" said Nikki. "_I know that we're not supposed to be together but that doesn't matter to me as he is a gift from God…I just know that he is. I just know that Phil and I are meant to be_" Kaitlyn continued. AJ raced up to Kaitlyn and snatched her diary away from her. "**I SAID STOP IT!**" she shouted. "What in the devil has possessed you!?"

"I should be asking you that AJ" said Kaitlyn. "I'm not the one who's having sex with one of my patients-you are." "Listen to me!" shouted AJ. "Now I already told you that I didn't have sex with him." "So you're admitting it…aren't you?" Nikki asked with concern. "Ok first of all I wanna know is why in the hell do you have my diary?" AJ asked. "We have it because we're concerned, aren't we Nicole?" said Kaitlyn.

"Concerned about what!?" asked AJ. "The fact that you're going around our supervisor's back and screwing your patient" said Kaitlyn. "Ok for the last time Phillip and I are not having sex!" said AJ. "No…but you guys did do oral for a couple of times and oral sex is…sort of…sex…" Nikki said quietly. AJ turned her focus onto her. "What did you just say?" she asked sternly.

"Look AJ, you know that you're in complete and total violation of the patient code of ethics" said Kaitlyn. "You're absolutely violating him." "I am not!" said AJ. "Phillip and I are in love." "And how do you know that he's not just telling you the same thing or acting under transference? Huh!? How do you know?" said Kaitlyn. "How do you know that he isn't lying to you and that he's not using you!? My God April you don't even know anything about him and yet you're…you're with him?" Her facial expression held so much disgust that it angered AJ even further.

"It isn't like that" AJ said sternly. "And this begs back to my original question and what I wanna know is why in the hell are you in possession of my diary?" "Like I said. We're concerned" said Kaitlyn. "So you couldn't have just left the diary back in my drawer? You couldn't have just stopped reading between the lines? **OR** better yet, you couldn't have just left it alone and never bothered to open it at all? said AJ.

"April we're going to tell Layla if this doesn't end and if it doesn't end **now**" Kaitlyn warned. "Are you threatening me Celeste?" AJ asked as she stood her ground. "AJ…we're…we're just worried about you that's all" said Nikki. "We all know how hard you worked to get you PhD which isn't easy and we just don't wanna see you throwing it away for some guy that you don't even know nothing about…a convicted convict at that."

"Well that's where you're wrong at" said AJ. "I do know him. I know everything about him and regardless of how I'm feeling for him right now, that doesn't get in the way of my counseling of him. I can't help how I feel about him and neither could he." "AJ, just listen to yourself!" said Kaitlyn. "You're not even sounding rational anymore!" "Excuse me but may I remind you that we are all taking the same classes together in which we learned that it is completely natural for me to have an attraction towards a patient and that means that there is something appealing about him which is a good sign?" said AJ.

"Yes AJ but…not-not when you're actually pursuing them and since you are doing this…your actions could actually end up to be very damaging to he's recovery" said Nikki. "Yeah I mean how do you really know if he's actually sincere about you?" asked Kaitlyn. AJ turned her focus back her as she glared. "Because I'm really sure that he is" she said sternly. "Oh really, how sure?" Kaitlyn. "Very sure" AJ heatedly said as she clutched her teeth.

"How about this?" said Kaitlyn. "How about you promise to drop this…whatever it is you're calling it and we won't go telling Layla, ok?" AJ scoffed. "You two are unbelievable" she said. "Are you telling me that what you're asking me to do is simply walk away from a man who I adore as well as he adores me just so that can call yourselves "saving my ass?" **WELL NO JUST NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.**" She threw her diary onto the floor in the process.

"I mean…we don't have to tell anyone, do we Celeste?" asked Nikki. "We can just keep this between ourselves right? Just as long as AJ doesn't let this distract her from her work." "It's already distracting her" said Kaitlyn. "Why do you even care so much?" asked AJ. "I mean we're supposed to be friends and friends would never threaten to tell on me like how you're doing it right now."

"I don't mean to sound harsh AJ" said Kaitlyn. "But it's called tough love." AJ sighed as she began to pace. "Don't worry AJ" said Nikki. "Celeste and I won't tell anyone just as long as you agree to at least…keep it on the down low." "Get out of my house and leave my diary" AJ said coldly. "Goodbye AJ. We'll see you around" said Nikki. "You're the one who's being unbelievable here AJ" said Kaitlyn. "I mean here it is that I'm trying to save your ass from falling flat on your face from this but fine if you don't want my help…don't take it."

With that, she and Kaitlyn left AJ alone in her apartment as she started crying. For the first time since agreeing to be with Punk, she honestly felt worried about her situation and for the first time it was beginning to feel like she made one huge mistake. All she wanted was to be comforted by her lover and she thought about calling him over but she didn't want to alarm him. She didn't want to burden him with her problems…she just loved him that much and he doesn't even know it.

Outside in the hallway of AJ's apartment, Nikki grabbed a hold of Kaitlyn's arm. "You didn't have to be so cruel to her in there" she said. "You didn't have to act so mean." "Yes I can and I did" said Kaitlyn. "Celeste what are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "You're supposed to be her friend. We're supposed to be her friends and not judge her. Do I think that what she's doing is right? No but it's her life and if it's making her happy then who are you to get in the way of it?"

"Nicole, you're almost as clueless and naive as she is" said Kaitlyn. "I mean…she is so far gone that she's not even willing to look at what she's doing is patient abuse!" "Just promise me that you won't say anything" said Nikki. Kaitlyn became quiet. "**I MEAN IT!**" Nikki raised her voice. "Ok Nicole" said Kaitlyn. "Whatever you say." "No Celeste it's not whatever I say" said Nikki. "It's you promising me that you'll keep your mouth shut." Kaitlyn turned to face her. "Look Nicole" she said. "I promise that I won't say anything that let go of my fucking arm." She quickly snatched Nikki's hand from off of her. "I don't like to be touched like that. I am not a child."

"So then stop acting like one" Nikki said. Kaitlyn smirked. "You know Nicole if I were you…I wouldn't be talking like that." The two girls left and as they did, Nikki couldn't help but feel sorry for AJ as even she could tell from her diary that she really loves Punk, whether it was right or wrong.

**A/N: That was very tense :-(. Thank you again for all of your reviews :-)**


	13. Playing with fire

**CHAPTER 13: Playing with fire **

Over the next week, AJ and Punk continued to see each other regardless of her two best friends knowing as she didn't want to let them or anybody else coming between them. Despite this, Punk was very worried that this was no longer in their control. It was now January 12th and the couple were again in AJ's office, only this time they were quietly talking and were trying to "play by the rules."

"This sucks AJ" said Punk. "This sucks a lot." "Baby…I know and I'm so sorry" said AJ. "I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to leave my diary behind…I guess I was so much in a hurry last week to get ready for our date I became careless." "It's not your fault" said Punk. "Don't beat yourself up. You're allowed to leave behind something like that without having to fear that any of your coworkers, especially you're so-called friends digging all through your shit."

"Phil…what is that supposed to mean?" asked AJ. "What I'm saying here is that I'm not liking how that Celeste girl is being around you" said Punk. "I mean…I feel like she's overpowering that other girlfriend of yours, Nikki." "So what you're trying to say here Phil?" asked AJ. "That Celeste's a bully?" "Baby now you know I calls them as I sees them" said Phil. "And I know all about those types." AJ sighed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No…she isn't like that" said AJ. "I've known her for 13 years. Ever since we started college together. She is a great girl." "I mean whatever you say AJ" said Punk. "You're the one with all of the knowledge about psychology and people and stuff. Maybe you're right but I think that you should just keep your distance from her you know?" AJ nodded as Punk got up to walk towards her. "Come here…" he said softly. AJ removed her glasses and placed them down on her desk and got up to be in his loving embrace.

"I really care a lot about you AJ" said Punk. "And I don't wanna see you getting hurt by anyone, no matter who they are." "But I don't want us to stop being together because of this" said AJ. "Besides they haven't told anyone yet. I haven't been called into anyone's office, there's no whispers. I'm here all day from 8am until closing time and I'm a big girl. No one's ever going to take us from each other." "I hope you realize-"

"I do realize everything Phil" said AJ. "I already realize that I'm risking everything for us to be together and that it won't be like this forever." Her hands gently caressed his face. "We're…we're treading in some serious water here" said Punk. AJ leaned her forehead against his and he placed his hands on her waist. "We're…we're playing with fire" said Punk. "And I'd hate to see you lose everything just for me." "You're worth it" AJ whispered. "You're worth everything to me and together…we're going to continue making away."

Punk smiled. "I really mean that much to you, don't I?" he asked. "Yes baby…you do" AJ said. "Of course you do…why would you think otherwise?" "I'm not" said Punk. "We both know how much we feel about each other but are you sure that I'm truly worth it?" AJ took a few steps back. "Are…are you doubting us?" she asked. "No April, of course not" said Punk. "It's just that before anyone else had found out…it was our little secret…well it's a big one…but now that the two of them know, how can you be so sure that they won't say anything?"

"Because" said AJ. "I just know." "You must really have a lot of faith, don't you?" said Punk. "Absolutely" said AJ. "Because if I had nothing else in the world then it'll be all I have." Punk stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "It's normal to be a little scared" said AJ. "Believe me. It is and I'll admit to you that I'm scared too but Phil, you've gotta have some faith here. You've gotta have faith that everything will be alright and it'll just work itself out. Now I know that our relationship isn't appropriate but I bet that we're not the only ones going through this right now."

"Do…do you think I should talk to Bryan about this?" asked Punk. "Maybe he'll know some way of helping us." "No" said AJ. "Even though I'm friends with him, his wife and his sister…the less people knowing about us, the better." "So where is the diary now?" asked Punk. "It's in my purse. I've been constantly walking around with it lately…I guess I'm developing a bit of paranoia" said AJ. "I just can't believe that something so private, so personal can be used against you by your own best friends" said Punk. "And if they know what's good for them it'll be in their best interests to keep their damn mouths shut."

"Phil…" AJ trailed off. "I told you I think that everything's going to be ok. Besides…they haven't even called or texted me ever since." Punk sighed. "Alright if you say so baby. So…?" "So…?" said AJ. "We have another 10 minutes. Would you like to read me something that you wrote about me and no I don't mean the ones you wrote about me for work" said Punk. AJ smiled. "Come follow me" she said as they walked back over to their desk. He watched as she bent over to retrieve her diary out of her purse, he made careful observations of how well her body looked in her skirt.

"Hmm…staring at my ass again aren't we?" AJ teased as she stood back up. "I thought you said you don't like to curse" said Punk. "I'm a big girl now Phil" said AJ. "I'm 30 in 2 months and besides..." she walked up to him and placed her hand behind his head. "I'm going to do whatever I want to do." Their eyes gazed into each other's as they shared a kiss. "You're becoming…wild" said Punk. "Hmm maybe if that's what you wanna call it" AJ said as she sat on her desk. "Do you wanna read it or do you want me to?"

"It doesn't matter" said Punk. "Ok…then I'll just skip over the graphic parts" said AJ as she opened her diary. "Graphic parts?" Punk teased. "What do you mean that there's graphic parts?" "It means it's the parts that I'm a little too embarrassed to read right in front of you" said AJ. "Besides I don't want there to be any secrets between us." "And there won't be" said Punk. "How about this. How about you keep this part just all to yourself?" "How about this?" said AJ. "I'll just read something really sweet that I wrote about you." She turned a few pages and started reading.

"_Phillip's are special. They've always been since the beginning of time. He was one of the 12 Apostles that helped spread the name of Christianity for Jesus. That's why the moment when I first met Phillip, my Phillip that I knew that there was just an instant connection. I knew…right then and there that there was something…even though i found it difficult at times to admit it to myself. I kept thinking "I guess it's a good thing that I don't have to see him anymore because of the growing feelings I had for him were starting to burn through my heart in ways that I've never felt about another man before…. I know that…_"

She was interrupted by another kiss from Punk. "That sounded so beautiful" he said. "Just like you are." They pulled each other closer as their passionate kissing continued. As they kissed, AJ's diary fell onto the floor as the couple were too busy to notice or to care for anything else. After a few moments, they broke apart from each other. "And that's why I know that you're worth it" said AJ. The two kissed for another few moments until they stopped. Punk bent down to pick up AJ's diary for her.

"Here" he said sweetly. "You should always keep this in a safe place honey baby." "I will" said AJ. "I'll see you soon." He leaned over to give her a kiss. "Get home safely April." "Thank you Phil" said AJ. "You get home safely too." She watched as he left her office again. On the inside the two of them were much more terrified then either one was willing to truly admit it as they were both trying to be strong for each other as they had good reasons to be.

**A/N: Thank you again for all your reviews and please keep reviewing :-)**


	14. Trust

**CHAPTER 14: Trust **

A few more weeks have passed and it was now January 24th and Punk was due for a visit with Colt again. "Mr. Cabana?" Punk asked while knocking on the door. Colt motioned for Punk to enter in his room and to close the door behind him. "Hey Colt" Punk said as he took a seat. "How are things going for you?" "They're great Phil. Thanks for asking" said Colt. "And how you been doing?" "I'm great" said Phil. "I'm still looking for a job and I'm following all of my rules and everything."

"I know you are" said Colt. "And I really must say that I am surely proud of you and how far you have come." "Yeah I just wish that I had that job by now" said Punk. "Because I'd really like to get back to making my own money and not having to wait for a $300 check that comes for me once a month from the government since that's no way near enough the amount I need to support myself with." "I know the feeling" said Colt. "Jobs are extremely hard to come by." "Yeah" said Punk. "Especially if you're a convicted felon."

"Have a little faith" said Colt. "I'm sure that you'll be able to be to find something soon." "Well I surely hope so" said Punk. "So tell me something Phil" said Colt. "How's your therapy sessions going along with Dr. Mendez?" "Oh well they're great too" said Punk. "We're really making some headway." "A hmm…" said Colt as he began to take some notes. "I'm just glad…real glad that I'm beginning to see myself in a much better place than I've ever been in my entire life" said Punk.

Colt nodded as he continued taking down notes. "So um Colt can I ask you something?" asked Punk. "It's something that I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while." "Oh, what is it?" Colt asked as he looked back up at him. "Why did you really give me that metro card last month? It's not like we're friends or anything" said Punk. "Well Phil I must admit that I'm a little bit hurt by that comment" said Colt. "I tend to try to make a bond with all of my parolees as I feel that the better relationship they have with their officers, the more likely it'll be that they would be more willing to put in the work to maintain their newly changes lives."

Despite what Colt was saying, Punk knew that there was more to the story. "No…" he said. "There's, there's something else to this isn't it?" "More? What more can there be?" said Colt. "Look man. I know that you're about something" said Punk. "After all you do work for the feds and then…that comment about you knowing everything about me? I mean what in fuck was that man?" "Phil now you know that I'm not at liberty to discuss everything with you" said Colt.

"Oh so what you can come up here and try to pretend to "be my friend" by getting me a monthly transportation pass?" said Punk. "Look I know a lot more about you then you could ever realize" said Colt. Punk began to become even more agitated. "What do you mean you know everything about me?" he asked. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"If I could tell you, believe me I could" said Colt. "Listen here chump if you don't start talking I'll start walking and when I say walking I mean that I'll walk my ass all the way down to my lawyer Bryan Danielson's office and hopefully he can maybe help shed some light on the situation we have at hand here" said Punk.

"Phil…you don't understand" said Colt. "Colt there's nothing to understand here" said Punk. "Except the fact that I don't like you breathing down my neck when I've already served my Goddamn time so either you put up or shut up." Colt slammed his fist down onto his desk. "Look" he said sternly. "I am also an undercover agent. I cannot just willing up and go dishing out information about myself…especially-"

"Who? To the likes of me? A lowlife? A nobody? A thief? A felon? Do you think that you're better than me just because you're sitting in that chair while I'm in this one? Well I'll tell you something man. You're not" said Punk.

Colt took a deep breath. "Look" he said. "All I can tell you for now is that Colt Cabana isn't my real name." "If it's not than what is?" said Punk. "I can't tell you…at least now" said Colt. "Well whatever your name is buddy I'm going to go right now down to my lawyer's office to make a complaint about you" said Punk. "I'm sorry Phil but there's nothing for you to make a complaint about" said Colt. "Because all he's going to tell that an undercover agent isn't obligated to inform you of anything other than what is necessary to be used for their cases."

"That's a whole bunch of bullshit and you know it" said Punk. "Either you give me your name or I'll go see my lawyer." "Mr. Brooks you would be wasting your time" said Colt. Punk let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright then" he said. "I'll make you a deal. Either you tell me who you really are or I'm calling my lawyer right now to file a suit for invasion of privacy." "Mr. Brooks you can't do either of those" said Colt. "I'm not invading your privacy. I already know your records."

"You know far more than what's on my records and you and I both know that so why don't we save ourselves the time and cut bullshit out and you start telling me because you and I both know that in order for you to be acting the way that you do…" Punk paused as all of the pieces started to come at once.

"That…that day!" he said. "That day! When you handed me a metro card…it was just after I had finished a phone call-"

"With your therapist. Dr. April J. Mendez" said Colt. "Yes Phil you're right. I do know a lot more than what's on paper…I know about you and her." "What do you know about me?" Punk heatedly asks. "Know what? That you're sleeping around with your therapist?" Colt chuckled.

"How…how in the fuck do you know that?" Punk angrily asks. "Relax…I won't tell anyone. Besides I've been around a long time to notice these things" said Colt. "I wasn't hired by the feds for nothing you know?" "But you're like…you're like 2 years younger than me" said Punk. "How do you know that?" asked Colt. "I do a little research too" said Punk. "I wasn't a career criminal for all of those years, you'd think that I'd learned to not only be street smart but people smart as well. It keeps your ass out of a grave a little longer…you should try it."

Colt shook his head in disbelief. "Now either you're gonna start telling me stuff that I wanna know or I'll tell stuff that you don't want others to know" said Punk. "You have nothing on me" said Colt. "If so you would have already told me my name." "_Shit_" Punk thought to himself. "He's totally calling my bluff right now."

"Look. I'm not going to tell on you and Ms. Mendez" said Colt. "That's not my job here. My job is to keep you on the straight and arrow and if she's making a huge impact on that then who am I to try and stop it?" "How can I trust you?" asked Punk. "How can trust you if not only you're prying through my personal life, but you're not who you say you really are."

"Because Phil you need to" said Colt. "Why do I have some sort of target over my head or something?" Punk asked. "No, no of course not" said Colt. "It's just that I see something in you and I wanted to be keeping an extra eye on you." "So what you stalked me and you wire tapped my phone calls?" asked Punk.

"It's not what it looks like" said Colt. "I wanted to make sure that you were really serious about wanting to make a change…I've lost so many of my parolees before, some full of so much potential…and well some not but I wanted to make sure that I didn't lose you back into the system…I knew that you could still be rehabilitated and get back into society. I knew that you could. I know that you can."

"Ok" said Punk as he continued to give Colt a serious look. "Then tell me what your real name is." "Alright" said Colt. "If it'll get you to trust me then so be it. My name is Scott Colton. "And because you were involved in a federal case, I had to use a pseudo name because of my affiliation with them." "This is unbelievable" said Punk. "I…still don't understand any of this." "I'm not supposed to use my real name when I'm work" said Colt. "I don't know who my parolees are associated with and I can't risk my life." "So what you're telling me is that the only reason that you were essentially probing into my life is because you wanted to be sure that I was still on the right path?" asked Punk.

"Yes Phil" said Colt. "Sc-" Colt shook and waved his hands "no" to stop him. "Colt…Um…how, how much exactly do you um…know about me?" asked Punk. "Enough" said Colt. "That you love this girl and that she obviously loves you too." "We…we actually haven't told each other that" said Punk. "We're wanting to take things slow because…well you know?" "Oh yeah trust me I know" said Colt. "So are you gonna tell anybody man?" asked Punk. "Because I'd die if she'd ever lose her job because of me."

"No, your relationship with her isn't my concern. What is my concern is your relationship with yourself and society" said Colt. Punk gave a sigh. "Well…I still think that this is a complete violation of my privacy" he said. "I'm only doing what I feel is best" said Colt. "Wait a minute" said Punk. "If you work for feds…how do I not know that you're not going to really tell on April?" "Because I see that she's clearly making you happy. She's obviously a good influence on you…it may be unconventional…but again if that's who you need in your life to keep me out of my sight in a certain light then so be it" said Colt.

Punk nodded. "And I'll put it to you like this way" said Colt. "I promise not to tell just as long as you promise not to blow my cover." "Agreed" said Punk. "Just…just stop prying so much because now I feel a little weird." "Ok than that's settled" said Colt. "So let's continue discussing your other accomplishments you have been doing so far."

"I'm not…I'm not sure that I want to at all anymore" said Punk. "Right now I feel sort of weird." "I understand. Trust me I do" said Colt. "And I'll know that you'll need some time." "Yeah" said Punk. "I will." He was very confused as to why Colt was acting this way with him. Sure he understood that Colt wanted his parolees to have better results and that he would do anything in his power to do so but why? Why express so much interest into someone that he didn't know. It was different than that with AJ because theirs was a romantic connection but Colt? Who knew what that was?

"So can I ask you something?" asked Punk. "Sure" said Colt. "Go ahead." "Tell me why should I trust you?" asked Punk. "I mean all my life I've trusted people and so far the only ones who haven't let me down is my lawyer and April. What makes you any different than the rest of those who've hurt me?" "Phil" said Colt. "Trust takes time to gain from anyone and I hope maybe in time we can grow to be associates because it looks like you're gonna need them."

"But what if I don't want you?" asked Punk. "Phil, we're going to be stuck together for the next 7 and a half years. I'm sure a friendship is bound to happen, don't you?" said Colt. "They've happened before with those who have survived on my watch…you've got so much potential to function in the real world and I won't let it go to waste. I refuse to and so should you." Punk continued to listen in silence.

"Here I wanna show you something" said colt. He reached into his drawer and picked out a photo to show him. "Do you see here Phil?" he asked. "Their names are Frankie, Todd and Matthew. These are one of the few I've managed to save using my new approach. These are the lucky ones and yes I'll admit that some of us have lost contact over the years but yes Phil at one time we were all acquaintances, friends even and yes you're right…we don't have to be friends but I was actually hoping at the end of this journey that you'd at least consider it."

"And again why would I?" asked Punk. "Because Phil like I've seen in your profile, you've-"

"What? Never had any friends before? Is that it?" Punk angrily asked. "Now listen here Colt. You're just my parole officer and we're never going to be friends. I don't need your fucking little charity ok? I'll do just fine on my own." "That's what the ones who didn't make it said" said Colt. "And I'd really hate to see you not make it…I don't think that April and Mr. Danielson or whoever else is on your support team would like to."

"You leave April out of this" Punk angrily said. "I'm sorry Phil but I can't" said Colt. "Someone needs to remind you of the reality of your situation, whether you want to hear it or not." Punk sighed as Colt continued. "And you want to know something else Phil?" "No not really" said Punk. "What a shame" said Colt. "Because I was going to tell you is that sometimes trust isn't a bad thing…it can be a very helpful thing. Think about that and I'll see you later."

Punk got up and left and as he did, he was full of mixed emotions that ranged from anger and skepticism to plain and simple confusion. He got that Colt wanted them to have a bond or something in order to help him but because of Punk's past he simply wasn't ready to trust someone who had friendship potential…he didn't even know the meaning of what that was to him anymore. Colt on the other hand knew that his story with Punk wasn't over as he vowed to continue fighting for his rehabilitation into society.

He made his way to the door and when he did, he turned around to face him once again. "By the way Colt" he said. "I'm not sleeping with her yet. I care about her…and you're right I do love her and hopefully she loves me too, not that that's any of your business but yeah I love her and I'm not going to be a failure anymore. I'm not going to screw up anymore…I am changing. It's slow but yes I am changing and I have no one but April to owe that to and I'll be damned if I let anything take her away from me…including myself." With that he turned around and continued walking away.

**A/N: Aww he loves her! :-) Thanks for all of your reviews so far and please keep doing so :-)**


	15. Just be careful

**CHAPTER 15: Just be careful**

Over the next several weeks, Punk and AJ's relationship had continued despite a few people knowing of it. It was now February 10th and by now Punk had surprisingly managed to find a job working in AJ's neighborhood as a dishwasher which worked out perfectly to their advantage as that meant that now he was able to come see her during his lunch hour.

The couple were upstairs in her living room as they sat down enjoying their lunch. "So working man" said AJ. "How's the job so far?" "It's completely gross" said Punk. "Do you not realize that these people only want me to partially clean up the utensils?" "What do you mean…partially?" asked AJ. "What I mean is that the shit crack that I have for a manager wants me to wash a whole score full of a dishes in like 5 minutes" said Punk. "There's just no way can that shit get thoroughly cleaned like that."

"Yuck. Remind me not to ever eat there" said AJ. "More tea?" "No thank you baby" said Punk. "I know that it's a really disgusting job but since no one wants to hire a convicted felon…especially one who has my charges, it was the only one I could manage to snag" said Punk. "And I'll be making about $500 a month so it's a start. It's the first time that I've made an honest dollar."

"At least you were able to bring home food to your other group mates" said AJ. "And once your 6 months are up at the halfway house, I'll help you find a roommate." "Baby?" asked Punk. "Why can't we just stay here together?" "Because your PO must know where your address is at all times and he'll discover that it is that of your therapist" said AJ. "The less people that know about us, the better."

"Actually honey baby…" said Punk. "He…he sort of already knows." AJ's eyes widened as they filled with pure horror. "I'm…I'm sorry?" she asked. "What…what do you mean that he knows?" Punk sighed as he began to tell AJ what had happened. "So basically when I saw him a few weeks ago, he basically told me that he's been sort of…stalking, well…looking out for me a little extra?"

"So he stalked you? Invaded your privacy?" asked AJ. "Well…yes" said Punk. "Remember the day I came over to your house for the first time and he gave me that metro card? Well it was because he knew all about us this entire time. Apparently he's been tapping into my phone conversations and I guess following me." "That sounds sick" said AJ. "He can't do that."

"Well he did" said Punk. "He claimed it was because he wanted to I guess make sure that I'm actually on the right path because he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to lose me back to the system again and at first I was really pissed at him and I secretly thought about knocking the guy out but then I thought about you and how I didn't want to get taken away from you."

AJ put her hands up to her face as she started to panic. "This…this is too much" she said. "Too many people know. First I told my sister, then my friends find out and now your parole officer? I mean whose next? I'm afraid to even find out the answer to that one." "Honey baby…it'll be alright" said Punk. "He knows all about keeping secrets as he himself has to always keep cover."

"What the hell does that even mean?" AJ sniped. "It means that…he's an undercover federal agent and Colt Cabana isn't even his real name" said Punk. "You're confusing me" said AJ. "I know. My head's still hurting a little bit too about this but I think you've gotta trust me on this one way I say this but I think that his heart is coming from the right place" said Punk. "I'm slowly warming up to him, but I think that he might be…a little bit cool, just a little bit."

"Phil I don't know about him" said AJ. "I really don't and I hope that you'll understand me." "I do April" said Punk. AJ sighed as she stood up from the couch. "I mean…how much longer? How much longer will it be until our secret is completely blown?" Punk stood up and walked towards her. "I'm still learning to trust him myself" he said. "But remember what you've always told me about having a little faith?" "Yeah of course I do" said AJ. "Then I need you to try and have some for him" said Punk. She turned around to face him as she played with her cross.

"Ok…" she said reluctantly. "I will." Punk wrapped his arms around her to hug her. "Thank you April" he said. "It really means a lot to me." "You're welcome Phil" said AJ. As punk went towards the couch, he started to cough. "Hey are you alright?" asked AJ. "Yeah…it's nothing" said Punk. "I think it's more than just nothing" said AJ. "You don't sound too alright." "Believe me AJ I am" said Punk as he began to experience another coughing spell. "But Phil…it sounds like you have cold in your chest" said AJ. She placed her hand over his forehead. "Oh you poor thing. You're burning up." "Its fine baby I…promised" Punk said as he tried holding back another cough. "At least let me get you some cough medicine" said AJ.

"I can't" said Punk. "I don't take anything stuff like that anymore." "Oh" said AJ. "I forgot…but at least let me make you some soup or something" said she said. "AJ…I don't have any more time" said Punk. "My break's almost halfway over." "You don't have to finish it" AJ said as she headed into her kitchen. "Just as long as your body gets some of it, it should help." She opened a package of noodle broth soup and as she cooked it, they resumed talking.

"Would you like anything with this? Vegetables, crackers?" she asked. "No no, it's ok" said Punk. A few minutes later she entered back into her living room and sat down next to him. "Here" she said. "It's really hot so blow on it ok?" "Thank you" said Punk as he began eating. "I'm go get you some Tupperware, that way you can store it at work and take it to your place to heat it up later."

"You're way too sweet to me" said Punk. "I'm supposed to be" said AJ. She continued watching him take a few sips of the soup she had made him and as she did, she began thinking. "_I hope he gets better soon_" she thought. "_I…I love him…a lot._" Punk had gotten through most of his soup and AJ had helped him to pour the rest into the container. "And you don't have to worry about bringing it back to me" she said. "It's yours for whenever you come here and want to take some meals back with you."

"You're such an angel" said Punk. "But most importantly…you're my angel." AJ looked back up at him and smiled. "Would you like me to put in it a paper bag for you and write your name on it?" she asked. "Sure" said Punk. "It's a good thing that the restaurant is just around the corner." "I'll say" said AJ as she came back with a labeler and typed up his name. "There you go" she said while placing the label across the container. "It's all yours."

"Thank you baby" said Punk. "How much does one of those things cost anyway?" "Oh…over a hundred bucks" said AJ. "Yeah…no thank you" said Punk. She placed packaged away the soup and handed it to him. "Here you go, it's all ready." Punk stood up and as he went to kiss her, she playfully pushed him away. "Um…remember that you're sick" said AJ. "True, true but…" Punk said as he snuck a kiss on her cheeks. "Ah you're good" she said. "I know I am" said Punk. "I really wish that you could stay over and let me take care of you" said AJ. "Me too, but unfortunately I can't" said Punk. "I'll call you later AJ." As he left he too starting thinking. "_I love her_" he thought. "_I just…I just gotta find the right way to tell her…I don't want to scare her away by telling her too soon._"

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of your reviews :-)**


	16. I love you

**CHAPTER 16: I love you**

Over the next month, AJ and Punk's romance blossomed despite the constant stress of a few people knowing about it but today was AJ's 30th birthday and for that day, they wanted to put that all away and just focus on her special day. They were now walking back to Punk's' halfway house as the two had spent the entire day together since AJ had given herself a 3 day weekend off of work for it.

"Did you like dinner?" asked Punk as they continued walking hand and hand together down the quiet Brooklyn street. "Yeah of course" said AJ. "I'm just glad we didn't go to the restaurant where you work at." Punk chuckled. "Do you know that they got a "C" for their recent health inspection grade?" "That's so gross" AJ cringed. "So unbelievably gross." "Tell me about it honey baby" Punk said. The couple eventually made it to the front steps of an old 5 story brown brick apartment complex. "Well…this is it" said Punk. "This is where I lay my head at…well at least for the next few weeks."

"177…what's the name of this street again?" asked AJ. "It's way too hard to pronounce baby" said Punk. "But at least it's right on the subway line." "I think it's pronounced "Errol" or something" said AJ. "But it looks good." "AJ…I know that you're just being nice" said Punk. "And believe me you don't have to be. This place is a motherfucking dump." "Phillip!" said AJ. "Such language!" "Such language indeed" Punk chuckled. "Well Phil, I would just like to say thank you again for making my birthday special" said AJ. "You're welcome" said Punk as they kissed. "I'll catch you later" said AJ.

"Nah…wait a minute" said Punk. "I want you to come inside with me. I've got one last thing to give you, besides I'm not about to let you go home by yourself. Not at this time at night." AJ looked down at her watch. "But it's only 8:32" she said. "Besides I plan on taking a cab anyways. It's much faster that way."

Punk laughed. "Whatever you say" he said. "But still, I want to give you something." "Phil…you don't have to give me anything" said AJ. "I already have you and that's enough." "Eh…I just wouldn't feel right without giving you a present" said Punk. "True" said AJ. "Alright if you insist." "Oh trust me I do" Punk smiled. The two joined hands again as they made their way outside.

"Now listen carefully" he whispered. "I'm going to have to sneak you in." "What?" AJ asked. Punk paused before he burst into laughter, prompting AJ to realize that he was only joking. "Oh stop it silly!" she said while playfully pushing him. "Come on, let's get up to my room" said Punk. The two stepped onto a small elevator and took it all the way up to the top floor.

"Here we are" said Punk as he approached a mauve colored door. "Room 501." He opened the door, revealing that in it was a small twin-sized bed that matched a dresser. "Here's my highly uncomfortable room" he continued. "But at least it's a whole lot bigger than my cell was and I have a window to look out of and a closet as well as a little kitchen but I mainly go downstairs to eat since well…this one doesn't seem to want to work with me sometimes...it kind of reminds me of the YMCA."

"It's just for a little while longer" said AJ. "Besides it's better than sleeping in the streets." "I know" said Punk. "But enough about my horrible room…I've got something to give you." He let go of AJ's hand and walked over to his dresser to pull out a tiny pink box.

"Here…" he said softly. "Happy birthday April." AJ took the box into her hands. "Phil…what's this?" she asked. "Just open it and you'll find out" said Punk. He watched as AJ slowly opened the box and as she did, her eyes opened in surprise to see that it was a silver ring with her birthstone in the middle. "Oh Phillip this is beautiful. Thank you so much I love this." "You're welcome honey baby" Phil said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Afterwards he picked her up to gently place her down on his bed, causing her to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Punk. "Phil, this bed…it's just too small to fit the both of us on it" said AJ. "Yeah I know at least yours is a queen I believe?" said Punk. "Yes it is" AJ said as she ran her hand through his hair as he hovered above her. "I…I really hoped that you enjoyed your birthday" said Punk. "Yes Phil, of course I did" said AJ. "You made it very special for me." This caused him to smile. He continued staring into her brown eyes as she stared into his green ones.

"I love you April" he softly. "I love you so much." She smiled. "I love you too Phillip" she said as she sat up to kiss him. "I was beginning to think that you were never going to say that." "I wanted to wait until the right moment" said Punk. "I was afraid of pushing you away." "Don't ever be afraid of pushing someone away Phil" she softly said. "I wanna take the next step with you." He cupped her cheeks and began to place rough kisses on her lips as her hands snaked down his back. He paused to look into her eyes and as he did, he lifted her cross to kiss it. "Are you sure that you want this?" he asked. "Yes Phil I do. More than anything" AJ said as she slowly leaned back as he got back on top of her again. "Wait Phil" AJ said softly. "What is it baby?" Punk asked sweetly. AJ reached into her pocket and removed her iPhone.

"Thankfully I kept it in here" she said as she began scrolling through it. "Here" she said as she placed it onto the dresser beside them. "Is…that Beyoncé?" Punk asked. "Yes honey" said AJ. "This song's called "_Haunted_'"…its really beautiful." "Last song I heard from her was that "_Crazy in love_" one said Punk. "Why would you want to play a song with that kind of title?" "Because I used to feel that way about my feelings for your" said AJ. "But it was all in a good way." Punk nodded. "Shh…" AJ said softly. "I want to be all yours now."

They started removing their clothes, stopping every so often to kiss each other again. He tossed her shirt and bra aside before continuing to remove her jeans, her eyes on him the whole time until the only clothing that was left on either one of them was their underwear. He went back to leave a trail of wet kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach before stopping to look up.

"Have you ever…?" "Ever what?" asked AJ. "You know…played with yourself down there before?" asked Punk. "Um…" AJ trailed off. "It's ok. You don't have to answer that" said Punk. "I was just asking in case you wanted me to do something in a certain way." "Be a wild card" said AJ. "What?" Punk chuckled. "Surprise me silly" said AJ. "Ok" Punk said as he slowly lifted up her waist as he slid her panties off of her. It was the first time he had seen her completely naked, he hardened as a reaction.

"You're even more beautiful than I could possibly have imagined" he said softly. She parted her legs for him, further causing his erection to discomfort him. "Ok…" he said. "Just let me know how you're feeling, ok?" AJ nodded as her eyes remained focused on him. He placed slow, gentle kisses beginning at the top of her foot, working his way up her leg and inner thigh. AJ giggled. "Phil that tickles." He smiled as his fingers slowly parted her lips, he slowly placed a third one inside and begun circling the sensitive nub that was there. "How does that feel?" he asked. "It feels…good" AJ said. Punk began to apply a little more pressure, causing AJ to begin to softly moan.

"It only gets better" Punk smiled. "I…I can….feel that" AJ breathed as she reached out to hold his hand in place. "There….please keep it right there…" He chuckled. "Yeah I knew you'd like that." "Oh you have no idea…" AJ said as she rested her head back on his pillow. He would often change pace while driving her crazy as her chest continued to rise from the pleasure he was giving to her. After seeing that she how wet he was, he gently placed his lips over her, teasingly flicking his tongue over the swollen nub. "Phil…" she breathed.

"Oh…yes…Phil yes." She carefully wrapped her legs around him as her hands held onto the bedding below them. Never before did she feel such feeling. She could feel the heat inside of her building as she began to let out a scream of pleasure. Afterwards, Punk drank up her sweet juices that were let out. He sat up to look back AJ as her body continued to react to her having her orgasm. He kissed her so that she could taste herself.

After a while, their lips parted as he sat back up. "How did that feel baby?" he asked. "Amazing" AJ said. Punk smiled. "Well it's going to get even better" he said. "I really hope so" AJ grinned. Punk chuckled. "I didn't even get to the best part and you're already giddy." "Well I've never felt anything like that before" AJ said softly while lowering her eyes. Punk picked up her hand and kissed it.

"You're not going to like this part" he said. "Why?" AJ asked. "Because…it's um" Punk paused while trying to find the right words. "Because you've never done it before baby…it's going to be really tight." "Tight?" asked AJ. "Yes baby" Punk said. "This is going to hurt a little but I'll do my best to make sure that it doesn't so much." He stripped himself out of his boxes, springing forth his very visible erection. "How…is that going to fit inside of me?" AJ asked. "I've looked down there before and there's just no possible way." Punk smiled. "Your body will get used to it in time" he said. "I promise." "Oh…" AJ said worriedly. "I'll take care of you" said Punk. "I promise." AJ nodded as he slowly placed his tip up against her entrance, causing her to shiver.

"Feels good?" he asked. "Yes" said AJ. "Very good." "Oh baby…you're not going to like this part" said Punk. "It's ok Phil…just do it" AJ said softly. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, causing her to abruptly grab a hold of his side. "Ow..."she said while scrunching her face. "That hurts." "I'm sorry April" said Punk as he went to kiss her again. After another few moments, the pain subsided enough for AJ to open her eyes again. "Do you feel any better?" he asked. "Yeah…" she said. "You can go." Punk nodded as he slowly began thrusting. "You're….really tight…" he said while clenching his teeth. "You're my first…." AJ trailed off before a sudden wave of pleasure hit her. "Go faster baby" she said as she continued to tightly hold onto him. He gladly picked up his pace and as he did, he carefully paid attention to how AJ was reacting.

"Oh!" she screamed. "Oh…baby you feel so good!" The room was filled with loud moans of pleasure. Heat and sweat radiated off of their bodies as Punk continued thrusting as deeply as possible. His eyes watched as her breasts bounced from their movements, that combined with her constant moaning his name and just the pure way her tightness was feeling around his throbbing cock had just did it for him.

"God AJ you feel…so…fucking…good" he grunted as their bodies continued rocking in sync. "Baby…." AJ cried. After a while, the pleasure became too much for her to even say straight sentences anymore as Punk could tell that she was getting close as her walls around him clenched even tighter around him. Of course it feel so good time him as he hasn't been with another woman since before he went to jail and since he was finally with one that he actually loved and who actually loved him.

As he made one more last thrust, AJ moaned louder than she did before and the two came at the same time as he spilled his seed into her womb. He collapsed on her, resting his head between her breasts, he felt how fast her heart was beating. After a few moments, he shifted himself so that they were able to rest in each other's arms as their breathing started to calm down. "You're alright baby?" he breathed. AJ nodded. "I'm just…a little sore but other…than that I'm ok."

"Don't worry" he said. "It'll get better after a while. AJ smiled as she held his face. He pulled her into another kiss as she wrapped herself tighter around him. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" said AJ. "I love you too." She reached over to the dresser and turned off her phone.

"Remind me to ask me how to use one of those things" said Punk. AJ laughed. "Of course" she said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Anything for you." The two continued looking into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry that I ruined your sheets" she said tiredly. "I'll replace them for you." "No baby, don't worry about that" said Punk. "I kind of hated them anyway." AJ burst into laughter and as she looked back at him, all she had was content.

He took her hand into his and they quietly continued their gaze, each wondering what the other was thinking. After some time had passed, he watched as she fell asleep while still in his arms. "Goodnight April" he whispered. "I love you."

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews so far :-)**


	17. The morning after

**CHAPTER 17: The morning after**

The next morning, AJ awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. After hearing her stomach growling from hunger, she decided to quickly look for something to throw on. "Crap" she hissed. "Where are my panties?" She sighed as she opened a drawer and put on a pair of Punk's boxers. After closing the drawer, she walked towards his closet and chose a shirt to wear. Hearing her stomach again, she hurried her way into the kitchen when she stopped at the walkway as an idea suddenly popped into her head.

She quietly approached Punk as he continued cooking. "Good morning baby" she said as she wrapped her arms around him causing him to chuckle. "Good morning to you too honey baby" Punk said as he placed a hand over hers. "How are you feeling?" "A little sore" AJ said as her hands began wondering down his body.

"Looking for something in particular?" Punk smirked. "Maybe…" AJ said as she placed a hand inside of his boxers and took a hold of his length. "I'd be real careful if I were you" Punk said as he turned off the stove. "And why should I?" AJ said seductively as she began massaging him. "It's nice that you've found something you enjoy." "Oh I enjoyed it very much so" said AJ. Punk placed his other hand over hers. "Breakfast first?" "As much as I'm hungry…I'm afraid that I'm much hungrier for something else" said AJ. "But honey baby I thought you were sore?" asked Punk. AJ removed her hand from his boxers.

"Think a little harder" she teased. "B-baby is that my underwear?" Punk asked. "Yes" said AJ. "And…you're not wearing a bra…" said Punk. "Good observation Phil. Now come join me in your bed. I would like to have you again" said AJ. Without word, Punk raced towards her and picked her up in his arms, causing her to laugh. When they entered his room, he carefully laid her on his bed. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You're still sore."

"We could do other things" said AJ. "Right now I just want your touch." The couple quickly stripped themselves out of their clothing. "Let me touch you" AJ said softly as she took his length into her hands again. "I'm glad to see that you want my touch as well" she said. "Lay on your back." "Baby…I just wish that you finish me off already" said Punk. "I'm dying."

"Then get on your back" AJ said softly. "Let me take away all of your pain." As soon as Punk complied, AJ resumed stroking him. "Shit…" Punk hissed as he watched her take him in. He took a hold of her hair in reaction. "Shit AJ…" he groaned. "Don't…stop…" His breaths intensified as his mouth was left agape. "Damn...girl you're so good at his." AJ continued until he released himself in her. Swallowing his seed, she sat up before him. "I'm no hungry anymore" she said as she wiped her mouth. "Yeah I can see that" Punk said. "Why are you giving me that look for?" AJ teased. "You look terrified." "Yeah 'cause I am" said Punk. "You…you were fucking wild but in a good way of course." AJ smiled. "Thanks I think?"

"Come here" Punk said as he opened her arms for her. She crawled towards him so he can take her in embrace and as soon as he did, he started kissing her. "How long am I gonna be sore for?" AJ asked. "It depends on size and stuff" said Punk. "In regards to yours I'd say…maybe a few days? A week?" "How do you know all of this stuff?" asked AJ. "You're like an expert." Punk shook his head no. "I'm experienced" he said. "Very." "How…experienced?" AJ asked. "I've been at this for…20 years" said Punk. "Honestly." AJ gasped as she briefly covered her mouth. "Seriously?" "Yeah. Seriously" said Punk. "So is that why it didn't hurt me so much last night?" asked AJ. "Perhaps" said Punk.

"Oh" AJ said quietly. "Don't worry honey baby" said Punk. "That was my past and it was before I even met you." "But it's your past that is actually of my concern" said AJ. "Remember?" "Oh yeah…right" said Punk. "But right now you're the only woman that I have eyes for and I know it sounds a bit cliché but its true." "I know" said AJ. "So do you have like a number?" "A number for…?" Punk asked. "Of girls you slept with" said AJ. Punk paused for a moment. "Um…not including you? 4 I believe" he said. "Yes 4 and the last one was just before I went to prison so-"

"So that means you haven't had sex in over 8 years!?" AJ exclaimed. "Yep" said Punk. "My goodness" AJ said as she covered her mouth. "Yes April it's true" Punk said as he uncovered her mouth. "I mean at first it was a real adjustment but then after a while, I just focused on the time that I had to do." "Then I can only imagine how good last night felt to you" said AJ. "Oh yes indeed it did" said Punk. "Especially since you…well you know?" "So how come you waited all this time?" AJ asked. "How come you didn't ask for it before?"

Punk smiled. "It's because I love you and I wanted to wait until you were ready" he said. "How'd you know I was ready last night?" asked AJ. "You told me so and you meant it" said Punk. "Besides your body language and everything gave it away." AJ nodded as Punk cupped her breasts. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as he latched onto a nipple. "Oh Phil…" she breathed as she threw her head back. She squeezed herself tighter around him as he continued toying with her. "You're making me…." "I know" Punk softly said. He continued until he heard her cry out his name. "You are a beautiful size April" he whispered. "Don't ever think otherwise." "Phil…" AJ breathed as Punk held her closer.

"You make my body feel so good." "I know" Punk smiled as began kissing her. "I can't wait until we do it again" AJ said between kissing. "Neither can I" said Punk. "I'm glad that I'm not a work today" said AJ. "I much rather be spend my day with you." "I'm happy that you think that way" said Punk. "I don't want this to ever end" AJ breathed. Punk chuckled. "Don't worry. It won't."

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews :-)**


	18. Returning the favor

**CHAPTER 18: Returning the favor **

The next morning, AJ had arrived back to work at about 7:45am to begin her shift at 8:00 am. As she made her way past the cubicles, she was stopped and greeted by Nikki. "Hey Good morning AJ" she said kindly. "How was your big 3-0? Sorry I couldn't make it the other day it's just that Brie and I were helping our mother through an onset of bronchitis."

"It's no problem. I'm sorry about Kathy by the way" said AJ. "And I had a great time." "Well that's good" said Nikki. "I'm glad to hear about it, really and thank you." "Thank you" said AJ. "So um…are…are you still seeing that guy?" Nikki asked. This caused AJ to hesitate on whether or not she should tell Nikki the truth.

"No comment" she replied. "Alright" Nikki nodded. "Oh and I forgot to give you something." She turned back to open up a drawer to pull out a white envelope. "Here it's for you" she said as she handed it to AJ. "It's an invitation to John's 40th next month and since I'm not good with designing these things, Layla's new intern Chanel helped me to make them and she's really good at it. Anyways we'll be having it at our loft and you should join us if you want."

"Of course" said AJ. "I wouldn't miss it for the world and thank you I appreciate it." "Have a great day AJ" Nikki said. "You too" said AJ as she made her way back into her office and closed the door behind her. There she took a moment that she had in private to think about her weekend with Punk and how much she enjoyed it.

* * *

An hour later, Punk had arrived at her office for his weekly appointment. "Good morning Dr. Mendez, did you miss me?" he asked teasingly as he closed the door behind him. "Why yes Mr. Brooks I most certainly did" AJ said as she stood up from her desk and walked towards him. She was met with a kiss as he swooped her up and carried her over to her desk to gently lay her down.

"What should we do today?" he asked. "Each other" AJ said lustfully as she pulled him in closer for a kiss. The two passionately moaned as they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. "Shh honey baby, we've gotta be extra quiet now if we do this, ok?" Punk whispered. AJ nodded as they proceeded to take off each other's clothes. "God you're so beautiful" Punk said as he stood before her nude body. His hands roamed up to her breasts to cup them. "Feels good honey baby?" he asked. "Oh yes Phil it feels good" AJ moaned. He continued to squeeze and toy with them before removing his hands from off of her. Her legs opened for him as he took his time to enter her. She instantly grabbed his sides as he slowly began thrusting.

He watched as she struggled to keep quiet as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh April honey if only you knew just how good you feel against me" he said between thrusts. "I could fuck you to the moon and back every day without ever tiring." Muffled passionate moans continued to escape through AJ's hands as Punk pounded even harder, their eyes never leaving each other. With one last thrust, AJ let out a long pleasurable squeal as she came around Punk. He slowly removed himself from her as he proceeded to stroke himself.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I forgot that I didn't use a condom all weekend." AJ removed her hands to speak. "It's ok" she breathed. Punk walked over towards her and released himself on her stomach and as she did, she held a sinister smile on her face. "I told you that you would end up liking this" he whispered. "Oh you have no idea how right you are" AJ said as she dipped her finger tips into his seed. She placed them into her mouth so that she could have a taste.

"We gotta get cleaned up honey baby now" Punk whispered. "No…I really don't wanna get up from this desk" AJ said. "I could just lay here and look at you all day like that." "And I could just stand here and look at you all that like that" said Punk. "But we gotta get moving." "Boo!" AJ playfully complained. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

Sometime later, the two had now finished tidying themselves up when it was 10 minutes past the time that Punk's appointment should have ended. "Come visit me tonight baby" said AJ. "You're out by 4 right?" Punk asked as he zipped up his pants. "Yeah" said AJ as she finished reapplying her lip gloss. "I should be heading in by 4:30 since it takes me about 15 minutes by subway to make it up there and that way…" she paused as she made her way towards him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"That way we can take a shower together before you have to head back home because I really wanna finish what we've started today." "Hmm sounds like someone can't get enough of me" Punk teased. "I want to have you all day and every day" AJ whispered as they started kissing. Punk's hands wandered down to cup her rear. "I love the way your hands feel all over me" AJ breathed. "You really know what you're doing…you know all of the right spots…it's like you've always known me." He leaned into kiss her again. "One more time…" AJ breathed. Punk kissed her again before his hands traveled up her shirt and under her bra to cup and massage her breasts. "Like this baby?" he suggested. "Y-yeah" AJ moaned as she started to feel herself becoming wet again.

"You're turning me on again" she whispered. "As are you" Punk said as he pressed himself against her. "I love that you are the only one who gets me this way. That's how much your beauty affects me. I love you April and only you." He removed his hands from her chest and pulled her into another passionate kiss. "You're the only woman that I could ever want" he said. "I love you so much." "I love you too Phillip" AJ said as they kissed once again.

"I've gotta go now" Punk whispered. "I'll see you tonight." AJ smiled as she watched him leave her office once again. Even though he had been doing so for the past 5 months, it still left a bit of sadness to do so each time.

As Punk was hastily making his way towards the elevator since he was running late, he had accidently bumped into Kaitlyn, causing her to drop all of her paperwork to the ground. "I'm sorry" he quickly said as he reached down to help her. "I didn't mean to." "No-no its ok it's just that I'm running-" she paused as she looked up into those alluring green eyes of his.

"_Oh my God_" she thought. "_It's him._" She had instantly recognized him based off of the description that AJ had in her diary of him. "Again I'm sorry" Punk said as he extended his hand to help her. "_Thank goodness I used that hand sanitizer_" he thought. "It's ok" Kaitlyn said. "I was running late and I…wasn't looking where I was going." She quickly scooped up her belongings and straightened them against herself all while being careful not to look too deeply into Punk's eyes but somehow she found that she just had to.

"I'm running late myself" said Punk. "But still I should have been watching where I was going and next time I'll be mindful of that." "Yeah…" Kaitlyn trailed off. "Anyways I should be going now. Enjoy the rest of your day." "You too" Punk smiled as he pressed for the elevator to come down. Kaitlyn watched as he stepped on in pure envy. "Hmmph I could see why she would want you but question is why would you want her when you can obviously have me?" She rolled her eyes as she made her way towards her cubicle when Nikki greeted her.

"You're late Celeste" she said. "Very late. 2 and a half hours late. What if Layla finds out?" "_Nicole…put a sock in it already_" Kaitlyn thought. "Yeah well I got stuck on the fucking train for an hour underground. Some dick wad decided that it was alright to pull the alarm for no reason…yay!" "Are you ok?" asked Nikki. "You seem very angry." "I'm fine" said Kaitlyn. "Believe me I am now lemme just get to work already, ok?"

"You know Celeste I was just asking ok?" said Nikki. "There's no need to be biting my head off." "There is when I'm still stuck in this stupid cubicle day after day, week after week. Month after month. Year after year. I mean when the hell is Layla going to give me my own office huh? What makes AJ so damn special?" "Ok now" said Nikki. "How about you talk to me after you calm down alright?" Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes as she took a seat down to begin her work all as she continued to think about Punk. "_I can't believe that he'd rather with that bitch then me_" she thought. "_He really has no idea what he's missing out on…_"

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of your reviews :-)**


	19. My love is for you

**CHAPTER 19: My love is for you**

Later on that evening, Punk had arrived at AJ's house and as soon as he rang the bell, he was pulled inside by her. "In a hurry I see?" he asked as they began kissing. After a few moments, Punk turned to lock the door as he picked AJ up and carried her into her bathroom. He sat her down on the floor as he turned on her shower. The two quickly stripped out of their clothes as they stepped inside under the warm water. Their hands wandered all over each other as they continued kissing.

"I want you again" AJ said as Punk helped to lift her legs around her. With her back pressed up against the crème colored tile, he began thrusting inside of her. She loud out a loud moan as she held on as tightly as she could around him. It turned him on even further to hear her cries of pleasure.

"I'm so glad that you're mine" Punk grunted. "And I'm the only man you'll ever have." "Yes baby you are!" AJ cried out in pleasure. Punk continued thrusting until he heard her let out an orgasmic scream. He released himself inside of her before withdrawing. Both were left panting as the water continued to stream across the two of them.

Without word, Punk turned off the shower and carried AJ into their bedroom where he gently laid her down onto the bed. After parting her legs, he placed his tongue over the sensitive nub that was within. AJ let out a gasp of pleasure as she held his head in place on her. His expert tongue toyed with her body as if they had known her his entire life. He teasingly drove his tongue across her wet heat. He repeated the pattern over and over again until her body quivered around him as she let an incoherent version of his name. He drank up her juices from her love before looking back up at her.

AJ giggled as she looked back into his eyes. "It's nice to see you smiling beautiful" Punk said. AJ didn't say anything as she continued smiling at him. "Oh I see" he teased. "Cat got your tongue?" "Or something…" AJ laughed. He crawled towards her and wrapped his arm around her as they rested side by side. "I'm glad to be a part of your day a little extra special" he said. "You make every day special for me" said AJ. Punk placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he got up.

"Where you off to?" AJ asked. "To your linen closet" said Punk. "We gotta change the sheets and dry off…we're still dripping wet." "Ok" AJ laughed as she got off the bed to follow him.

* * *

That evening, Punk had since left and AJ was now in her room at her desk catching up on work that she didn't do on her day off when suddenly her phone began ringing. She smiled while answering it as she immediately knew that it was Punk. "Shouldn't' you be off to bed now Mr. Brooks?" she joked. Punk chuckled. "Very funny" he said. "And no I'm a big boy now. It's nearly midnight. Why are you up at this time? Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Don't worry about me" AJ smiled. "I'm used to working late hours. I had to in order to graduate early. You on the other hand, I want you to go to sleep. You need your rest since you have work in the morning as well." "Honey baby let's face it" Punk said. "You are just as worry about me as I am about you. This is clearly going to be a draw." "As you wish" AJ giggled. "So since I have your attention…I wanted to play a little game" said Punk. "Sure. What kind of game?" AJ asked. "Tell me what you're wearing" said Punk. AJ giggled again. "You're being silly" she said. "You already know what I'm wearing. You watched me get dressed, remember?"

"You can still tell me…" Punk said as leaned up against the wall. "Alright what do you want to know?" asked AJ. "Start with…the clothes that are most visible to everyone" said Punk. "Ok…" said AJ. "I'm sitting in my swivel chair wearing one of your white shirts. Your Blackhawks one." "Ah yes it's my favorite one" said Punk. "It's good to know that I'm wearing your coveted favorite shirt" AJ said. "And thank you for giving it to me. It smells just like you."

"You're welcome honey baby" said Punk. "Tell me baby…what else are you wearing?" "A black bra and panties to match" AJ said. "Are they laced?" Punk asked. "Yes Phil, they are very much laced" AJ laughed. "Are you getting some sort of crazy thrill off of this?" Punk chuckled. "Could be…but then again…would you really know?" AJ smiled. "Perhaps one day I should get you back for this." "That can be arranged. Say this weekend?" said Punk. "Or you could just swing your ass back over to my office in the morning to do something about it" AJ said suggestively. "Of course" Punk grinned.

"Mmm somehow I could just imagine that you're smiling mischievously right about now" AJ said alluringly. "Well I do have a few mischievous thoughts up my sleeves at this moment" said Punk. "Care to share?" AJ asked. "No" Punk said seriously. "I won't spoil tomorrow for us and I'll remember to go out and get a whole roll of condoms. Boxes of them." "Actually…could you maybe not?" asked AJ. "I'd rather you not."

"Why…?" Punk asked suspiciously. "I've heard that they ruin the feelings of everything" said AJ. "Honey baby…it's for your protection" said Punk. "You know? Against babies and stuff? Well maybe not stuff since we're both clean but yeah babies." "Phil its ok" said AJ. "Besides it really isn't necessary in my opinion. You can just pull out and I can use the calendar to make sure we're not doing anything on the days when I'm most fertile."

"AJ…you don't realize how hard it is to pull out" said Punk. "No pun attended of course but it isn't something-" he paused. "It just isn't something that is always reliable" he continued. "Besides when I'm with you…everything feels way too good for me to even want to stop, you know?" "I…get it" AJ said quietly. "How about I let you come pick them out with me?" Punk asked. "Why would I wanna do that?" AJ asked. "Because they have different types" said Punk. "They do?" asked AJ. "Yes honey baby they do.

They have ones with different colors, tastes, textures…" Punk said. "Oh wow" said AJ. "Now I really feel out of the loop." "Don't be honey" said Punk. "Look I'm allowed to leave at 5am so how about I swing by in the morning and we could go to the store together before work and you can help me pick something sexy out." AJ burst into laughter. "You don't know how funny you just sounded at the moment" she said. "But ok…I guess I can go with you. I'll be up anyways at the time."

"Alright then it's a date" said Punk. "It's a date" said AJ. "Goodnight April. I love you" said Punk. "I love you too Phil. Goodnight." "My love is for you" said Punk softly. "Always remember that." "My love is for you too" AJ smiled.

AJ sat her phone back down onto the desk as their call ended and she quickly glanced at the time which read 11:02PM. "I better be getting some rest" she said to herself while stretching. As soon as she hooked her phone back up to her charger, it beeped again. AJ giggled as she thought that it was Punk redialing her but as soon as she saw that it was a text message from an unlisted number:

"_U won't C this coming….u won't C anything coming…_"

"What?" AJ asked herself as she began responding.

"_Who is this?_"

"_Sorry. Wrong number._ "

"Ok…?" AJ said to herself as she sat her phone back down. "_Weird_" she thought as she made her back to her bed all while ignoring the strange cryptic text. Little did she know what was really happening…

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. Check out my twitter (Biaxiabella) for more information of what's still to come :-)**


	20. The calm before the storm

**CHAPTER 20: The calm before the storm**

The next morning, AJ and Punk had arrived at a pharmacy somewhere in her neighborhood and they were readily conversing whilst there. "I'm glad to see that you're enjoying your iced green tea" AJ said. "Who knew that you'd be a Starbucks guy?" "Well it's all thanks to you" Punk said as he playfully tapped her nose with his index finger. "I'm glad that I got you hooked" said AJ. "Me too" said Punk. "Even though it's hella fucking expensive."

"Well duh it's Starbucks. What did you expect it to be?" asked AJ. "A whole lot cheaper that's for sure" said Punk. "With the $800 I get a month…it's going to be quite a stretch for me if I decide to continue getting it." "Don't worry" said AJ. "I'll get it for you whenever you like." "You don't have to do that for me baby" said Punk. "Believe me its fine." AJ nodded. "It's so nice and quiet in here" she said. "I'm really glad that we were able to find one that was open 24 hours. That way no one can catch us in here."

"A little embarrassed aren't we?" Punk teased. "Wipe that smirk off of your face" AJ laughed. "And no I'm not embarrassed but I do must admit that I am just a little bit curious." "Then aisle 14, shall we?" Punk said as he gestured with his arms for AJ to enter first. "Thank you" she said. "You really know how to treat a lady." "I'm supposed to" said Punk. "You better" AJ said as she winked. "So let's see if we can pick ourselves out a little assistance" said Punk.

"Oh you mean the condom thingy again?" asked AJ. "Yes April. The condom thingy again" said Punk. AJ sighed. "Phil is it really that necessary?" she asked. "Yes buttercup it is" said Punk. AJ snickered. "Buttercup? What am I 5?" "No you're not 5" Punk smiled. "But I like calling you names that have a sweet meaning to them since you are very sweet to me." "Aww thank you" said AJ. "Now…" said Punk. "How would you like them to be?"

"Well…what do you mean?" asked AJ. "I mean would you like them to be colorful? Tasty? Ribbed…?" asked Punk. "What do you mean ribbed?" AJ asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "That's what I meant when I said that they have different textures" said Punk. "Oh no wonder that box says "for her pleasure" on them" said AJ. "Um…whatever you like?"

"How about we stick to the basics and then we'll work our way up" said Punk. "Besides I'd much rather you get used to the way I feel before I start having you feel anything else." "So then…don't buy them at all" said AJ. "Like I said…before I start having you feel anything else" said Punk.

"Anything else like what?" asked AJ. "Oh" Punk smiled. "You'll see…" "Can I maybe get a hint?" asked AJ. "Nope" said Punk. "As I say…we're going to be working our way up. Slowly." "Not fun" said AJ as she folded her arms. "Oh trust me honey baby it will be fun" Punk said as he tossed a box into his shopping basket. AJ walked a few steps down the aisle where she stopped in front of a set of pink bottles with gold lettering. "Phil…what is this?" "Lubrication" said Punk as he walked towards her. "And luckily for you, that's something that we don't need…yet."

"Yet?" asked AJ. "Yes April. We'll get there eventually and no I won't tell you how…" said Punk. "Jeez who'd ever thought that they'd package this sort of stuff like this" said AJ. "Well I'm assuming that it has something to do with advertising…or is it marketing or both?" said Punk. "I'm sure it's one of those that you've mentioned" said AJ. "Ready to go check out?" asked Punk. "We still have a whole hour before we gotta get you to work."

"Actually I was wondering if we could maybe…talk?" asked AJ. "April, we're using the con-" "Actually Phil I meant something else" said AJ. "Oh. Ok" said Punk. "Last night…I got this really weird text message" said AJ. "What did it say?" asked Punk. "Something about I won't see something, anything coming" said AJ. "But then when I asked the person who they were, they immediately said wrong number."

"Oh honey didn't you tell me that the number lines are completed jammed in this city?" said Punk. "Well…yeah…" AJ said reluctantly. "Well that's probably what happened" said Punk. "They probably did have the wrong number." "Probably…" AJ trailed off. "Baby, what's wrong?" Punk asked as his hand caressed her face. "I know that it's a wrong number but somehow…it just shook me, you know?" she said. "It just shook me." "Don't let it bother you April" said Punk. "Believe me, it's not worth it and there's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right" said AJ. Punk kissed her forehead. "You need to stop worrying so much" he said. "Remember the one thing that I told you when we first met?" "I need to loosen up?" said AJ. "Yeah and tonight you me and these "thingies" in here are going to work on that" Punk said. "Stop it you!" AJ laughed as she playfully hit him. "What it's true" Punk teased. AJ took a quick glance. "You uh…wanna do something fun?" she suggestively asked. "Depends on what your definition of "fun" is" Punk said. "Come follow me" AJ said playfully as she took his hand and led her to a back corner of the store.

"You know that we could get arrested for this right?" said Punk. "Don't worry" AJ whispered into his ear. "I can be a good girl." She pulled him into a deepened kiss as Punk quickly sat the basket down to tuck his hands into the back pocket of her jeans. "Damn…you're so beautiful" he breathed. "And you're so handsome" AJ said between kisses. Punk broke away from their kissing to whisper in her ear. "I would take you right here on this floor…but I guess that'll have to wait until tonight." He stepped away and picked up the basket as AJ continued to glow.

"Come on. Let's get to that checkout line." AJ nodded as she took his hand and walked away with him.

* * *

By noon, AJ and Punk had since had another session and she and Nikki were now enjoying their lunch in their break room. "I still love how much this place has nice views" said AJ. "Me too" said Nikki. "So. Do you wanna go shopping with Brie and I this weekend?" "Um…" AJ said.

"That was a pretty long um said Nikki as she flipped back a strand of her hair. "Look" said AJ. "I have plans." "Plans? What type of plans?" asked Nikki. "You've been pretty busy over the last few months and Celeste and I are beginning to worry." "Don't worry" said AJ. "I'm not in trouble or anything. I've just been taking…sometime to myself that's all." "Oh yeah" said Nikki. "I forgot that you're 30 now and when you enter your thirties everything changes..."

"Yeah…" said AJ. "Promise me you'll at least think about it" said Nikki. "Brie and I miss you. We all do." "Ok Nicole I'll think about it" said AJ. "Thanks" said Nikki. "So catch me up. What's going on with you? Are you excited about being the in the dirty thirties?" "_Oh trust me…I am_" AJ thought. "Yes I am." "That's good" said Nikki as she dipped a carrot into hummus. "Want some?" "No thanks" said AJ as she glanced down at her watch. "Hey it's already half-past time. Isn't Celeste coming?"

"Nope" said Nikki. "Didn't she tell you?" "Tell me…what exactly?" asked AJ. "That she's staying home today to take care of some things" said Nikki. "Personal things. Whatever that means." "Well is everything alright with her?" asked AJ. "I don't know" said Nikki. "I haven't heard from her since this morning." The two looked up towards their window.

"Jeez it looks like it's getting ready to pour down" said Nikki. "Rain?" said AJ. "I didn't see that in today's forecast." "April are you alright?" asked Nikki. "You always check the weather before leaving in the morning." "_Well not this morning_" AJ thought. "I…didn't even bring my umbrella" she said. "Don't worry I have a spare in my cubicle that you can use" said Nikki as she hopped off of the table. "Come I'll give it to you now." The two proceeded to leave the room and make their way out to the main office floor towards her cubicle.

"Here you go AJ" she said as she handed her a small white and pink polka dotted umbrella. "Thanks I owe you one" said AJ. "Ima go put this up since I won't be needing it for a while." Nikki nodded as AJ made her way back into her office but to her surprise, she found that it was unlocked. "Well that's strange…" she said to herself. "I thought I locked this before I left." AJ slowly made her way to her desk when she noticed a tiny white envelope.

"What the-?" she picked it up and opened it. But it was blank. "Huh?" AJ asked. Suddenly the sound of her door closing in on her caused her to become startled. Tossing the envelope to the floor, she hurried to open up her door to take a look in the hallway, only to find no one was there. "_I am…going crazy?_" she thought. She quickly shook the thought from her head as she went back inside to take a seat down at her desk to resume her shift as a loud crackle of thunder became audible from outside.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! :) I wonder what's going to happen next...**


	21. Reality

**CHAPTER 21: Reality **

Over the next month, AJ and Punk continued making love as their relationship was finally sealed. It was now April 23rd and AJ was back at her office desk despite it being a Sunday as she wanted to make sure that she was able to squeeze in enough time in order to free up more space so that she can spend more time with Punk.

It was an especially exciting time for the couple as he would finally be able to move out of the halfway house a week from that day and she was especially excited as today was Nikki's boyfriend, John Cena's 40th birthday and that night they were going to be throwing him a surprise party at their house.

AJ of course wasn't planning on staying, but rather to just stop by and drop off a few gifts to him. Everything was seemingly going just fine that day…that was until she heard the very familiar sounds of her supervisor Layla's throat clearing, prompting AJ to quickly turn around.

"Ms. El?" she asked. "Is everything alight?" "No Ms. Mendez, I don't believe that it is" said Layla. "Is…there trouble between you and Mr. Rhodes again?" asked AJ. "Because I do believe that Trinity is a better counselor for you to discuss this with considering you're not her supervisor and she specializes in couple's therapy." But as she finished her sentence, she could tell that wasn't what Layla was here to see her about. "Actually April there's something I'd like to speak to you about in my office now" said Layla. "In your office?" AJ confusingly asked.

"Yes AJ, my office" said Layla. "Because quite frankly I don't think what I have to say to you is something that you'd want discussed out here." This worried AJ as she stood up and followed Layla into her office as the tone of her voice was the most serious she has ever heard in the near 3 years she had worked for her. As the women entered into the office, Layla closed and locked the door behind them.

"Sit" she said sternly. AJ did as what she was told. "First of all April…" Layla said. "I don't even know where or how I should even begin." "I…I don't understand" said AJ. "Oh trust me. You will" Layla said sternly. "April it has been brought to my attention that there is a strong possibility that you might be having an inappropriate relationship with one of your clients by the name of Phillip J. Brooks." AJ's heart suddenly sank at the words that were being told her.

"There will be a thorough investigation going underway and because of this you'll be suspended for the next 2 weeks while it is pending with pay" Layla continued. "No!" AJ said. "You can't be doing this to me Layla. You just can't be." "I'm sorry AJ but you know that I am just following protocol" said Layla. "Now I will be escorting you back to your office to gather up your belongings."

AJ couldn't believe the words that she was hearing as she slowly stood up while fighting back her tears. She couldn't believe that someone had told on her. She quickly struggled to put the pieces together until she had suddenly realized who told on her: Nikki and Kaitlyn as they're the only ones who had the opportunity to do so. "_The text!_" she thought. "_Oh…my God._" With this in mind, she was filled with rage as she now knew what she was going to do next and that was to confront them at the party.

* * *

A few hours later, AJ had arrived at John and Nikki's loft in Tribeca with one goal in mind which was confront her and Kaitlyn about what they did. Her heart was beating fast as she rode the elevator up to their apartment which was something that Nikki and John could afford since he was a professional wrestler after all. As the doors opened up, she stepped inside of the living room where she was immediately greeted by Nikki who was wearing a party hat.

"Hey AJ I'm so glad that you can finally make it" she said cheerfully. She went to go hug her but as she did, AJ pushed her off of her. "Don't touch me" she said bitterly. "AJ…I don't understand" said Nikki. "Is everything ok?" "**NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!**" she shouted. Suddenly the music stopped as the other partygoers could notice their problem at hand.

"AJ…what's wrong?" asked Nikki. "**WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT'S WRONG!?**" shouted AJ. "**WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU AND THAT BITCH CELESTE WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND TOLD OUR SUPERVISOR THAT PHIL AND I WAS SEEING EACH OTHER AFTER YOU BOTH PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T!**" "But April" Nikki said. "I didn't tell anyone." "**HOW COULD THE TWO OF YOU DO THIS TO ME!?**" AJ yelled. "I…I loved him and the two of you not only possibly took away my job but…now him." Her face was red with anger and as she finished shouted, Bryan's eyes widened at this stunning fact because he had no idea that she was seeing Punk and that she was in love with him.

"Honey…" said Brie. "Are-are they talking about your client?" she asked. "I….I think so" said Bryan. "April you've got to trust me on this one" Nikki said. "I'm telling you the truth. I didn't tell anybody anything." "**BULL!**" AJ said tearfully. "You and Celeste took the two things that mattered to me the most in the world and for what? Because you were concerned that it wasn't appropriate? Well it wasn't your business to do so!" "AJ…I…." Nikki trailed off. "Oh save it" said AJ. "You two just couldn't stand to see me happy."

"AJ that is not it!" said Nikki. "I didn't do it. Celeste must have!" Suddenly Kaitlyn causally strolled over with a red and white plastic cup of beer in her hand. "Hey you two" she said with a sarcastically sweet tone. "How are you guys holding up?" AJ turned to face her. "Is Nicole telling me the truth!?" AJ shouted.

"Why April I don't know what you mean?" Kaitlyn said as she took a sip. "**ARE YOU THE ONE WHO TOLD ON ME!?**" shouted AJ. Kaitlyn just snickered as she continued drinking from her cup. Angered, AJ had knocked the cup out of her hand, causing it to spill on over to the floor.

"Don't play games with me" she said sternly. "This isn't the fucking time." "Ooh someone's got your panties twisted in a knot didn't they?" Kaitlyn taunted. "Or did the overly pure goody two-shoed religious girl finally decided to grow a pair?" On this note, AJ slapped Kaitlyn across the face, nearly knocking her over. "**OW!**" she shouted as she held her face. "**THAT SHIT HURT!**"

"Well you did deserve it" said Nikki. "Besides you're the same faith as her. You shouldn't have even gone there." "Oh don't play innocent Nicole" said Kaitlyn. "You were in on this too and besides I don't try to act like I'm perfect." "**WHAT!?**" shouted Nikki. "I wasn't in on anything! You're the one who went behind both of our backs and told on AJ, didn't you!? Didn't you!?"

Kaitlyn smirked. "Out of all the things that I've ever done to this sad and pitiful excuse for a girl's life since I've met her…this should be at the very least of her problems…am I right Nicole?" "Nikki what the hell is she talking about?" asked AJ. "Ooh AJ aren't you worried about going to hell for swearing a little too much?" asked Kaitlyn. "Shut up" AJ said. "**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" "And if I don't, what are you going to do? Make me or better yet go hookup with another convict?" Kaitlyn began to evilly laugh.

"You're such a bitch" said Nikki as she shook her head in disgust. "Oh so what the secret's already out Nicole" said Kaitlyn. "Alright AJ. I did it. I did a lot of things to you in your past like for instance remember when you "lost" that $500 in the park? I stole it. Remember when you couldn't find your house keys when we got back from that club at 2am? I stole them so that you couldn't get back into your apartment to safety and I threw them into the Hudson. Remember when you woke up one day late for our finals? I took the batteries out of your alarm clock and I took your phone charger so that you couldn't wake up for it. Remember that other final that we all took together, the one that you studied for a full month straight? I cheated off of you and I nearly cost you to get into the PhD program. Remember that strange text you got? I did it. I did it all and you wanna know why…?"

"No Celeste….why don't you tell me?" AJ said bitterly. "Because I got tired of your little prissy and perfect little ass acting like you're better than everyone else since you think that you're so holier than thou! **THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO DESTROY YOU SO WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE HAVING AN IMMORAL RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE OF YOUR CLIENTS…I JUST COULDN'T RESIST TELLING LAYLA THE TRUTH! SURE I LET YOU THINK FOR A WHILE THAT EVERYTHING WAS FINE!**" Kaitlyn shouted. "But…I knew. I knew that after some time, after I let you think that the coast was clear…that I was going to tell on you." "Do you have any idea of what you've done to me?" asked AJ. "No April and to be honest with you I don't really give a fuck" said Kaitlyn. "I don't I really…don't." She paused.

"And you wanna know what else AJ? I don't even know what the hell does he even see in you anyway? I mean it's not like you have anything yourself. What no ass, no tits and that stupid little converse collection of yours and your clothes…they're hideous! Absolutely fucking hideous! I mean I've never in my life met another girl who dressed like they were ready for the retirement center I mean where do you get them anyway? The Good Will?"

"You are the evilest person I've ever met" AJ said. "Yeah AJ I know" Kaitlyn said. "But I'm sure as hell proud of it. Besides Punk shouldn't be with a girl like you when he can have a woman like me…I mean have you seen me? I've got everything. The body, the looks. Everything! I mean shit AJ you make like $72,000 a year and yet you live in a dump." Nikki continued to shake her head. "You know God will punish you for all you have done to me" AJ said. "I'm not going to touch you but he is and I never want to speak to you ever again." "That's just fine with me AJ" said Kaitlyn. "I haven't wanted to ever talk to you in 13 years…but I did pretty damn alright since then, you know having to fake myself and everything?"

"No" said AJ. "You haven't and one day you're going to realize that and I don't even think that God can help you to do so." AJ turned to face Nikki. "I'm sorry Nicole" she said as her voice started to break. "Tell John…tell John that I said…happy birthday and by the way…I'm not perfect at all….no one is." With that she left, leaving Nikki and the small group of partygoers stunned. Brie, Bryan and John walked over towards her and Kaitlyn. "Get out of my house" Nikki said coldly. "Or what you're gonna call the cops on me?" asked Kaitlyn. "Oh I'll do much worse to you than that" said Nikki.

Kaitlyn scoffed. "Oh so you too decided that you was finally going to grow a pair just like AJ?" "**HEY!**" John shouted. **"NOW YOU WATCH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!**" "Or what John?" asked Kaitlyn. "You're a guy. There's nothing that you can do to me. You can't touch me…and the fact of reality is that none of you can."

"I said get out" Nikki repeated. "Fine. You want me out? I'll leave" said Kaitlyn as she went to go get her belongings, but Nikki stopped her by pulling on her arm. "You really don't get it, do you?" she asked. "You just ruined her life and you don't even care that you did." "Nicole…I don't have to care if I don't _want_ to care" said Kaitlyn. "Shit Nicole the truth of the matter is that I actually never did honestly give a fuck about her. I hated her since day one. Now if you'll excuse me…." She viciously shook herself out of Nikki's hands as she left the party.

"This is crazy" Nikki said as she held her hands up to her face. "Bryan you've gotta do something" said Brie. "You've gotta help her." "I…I don't know if I can Brianna" said Bryan. "What do you mean you don't know if you can't?" asked Brie. "You're a well trained lawyer. There's gotta be something that you can do." "Even if I did it might be a conflict of interest" said Bryan. "Why?" Asked John. "Because he and AJ helped whoever that Phil guy is out on parole last year" said Nikki. "And it'll look like some sort of conspiracy theory…oh man if this gets out in the public, the media will have a field day like nothing we've ever seen before."

"Well I'm sure that Layla will try to do the best she can to keep it under wraps" said Brie. "Right?" "Hopefully" said Nikki. "I just…really…hate myself." "Don't hate yourself, this isn't your fault" said John. "It is my fault" said Nikki. "I should have told AJ a long time ago the type of person that Kaitlyn really was…only I was too scared." John wrapped his arm around her. "Don't be yourself up" he said. "I'll see what I can do in the morning" said Bryan. "I just hope that AJ will be alright" said Nikki. "I'm really worried about her.

* * *

Sometime later, AJ arrived back at Punk's room at his halfway house. She cried her eyes out as she continued sitting up against the cold and dark wall as she waited for him to get off of his shift from work with a million thoughts racing through her mind. As curled her knees up to her chest as she sunk her head down as she continued loudly sobbing, so much so that she didn't even noticed when Punk had arrived.

"April!?" he called out to her in a panic. He rushed over to her side and dropped his duffle bag onto the floor. "April! What happened baby!?" "Oh Phil!" AJ sobbed as she pulled him into a hug. "It's over! It's all over!" "What's all over baby!? Tell me what's going on!" said Punk. "What happened honey baby!?"

"That stupid dreadful bitch Celeste told on my supervisor to me about us and now they're doing an investigation on!" AJ said as she continued sobbing into his chest. "Oh no" he said sadly. "Come here. It'll be alright." "No it's not!" AJ screamed. "I've been suspended for 2 weeks!" Punk couldn't believe what she was telling him. He carefully scooped her up in one arm and his bag with the other as he carried her into his room. Once inside, he gently placed her down onto the bed where she continued crying.

"Oh April" he said. "I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry too Phil" AJ said. He locked the door behind them and stripped down to his boxers and removed her shoes before climbing up into bed next to her. "I'm sorry that I didn't take a shower" he said. "It doesn't really matter" she said tearfully. "My career is going to be over and it's all because of that vengeful bitch who's had it out for me since day one."

"What do you mean?" asked Punk. "I found out today that she was the one who was responsible for all of my misgivings in college" said AJ. "And she didn't even try to deny it…she tried to blame it all on Nikki who is a victim too in her sick and twisted game."

"Baby I am so sorry" said Punk as he held her closer to him. "I'm here now." "But I'm not supposed to be" said AJ. "If anyone finds out the truth…or more of it…I don't know what is going to happen to me." "We'll worry about it in the morning" said Punk. "But right now you've gotta calm down or else you'll make yourself sick and I don't wanna see that happening to you." AJ continued sobbing into his chest for another 2 hours as Punk did his best in consoling her even though deep down he knew that this was something that was not in his control, a fact that horrified him the most.

He watched as she slowly went to sleep and as he did, he got up to clean her face before leaving to take a quick shower. After about a half hour, he returned to see that she was still fast asleep, having not moved from the position he had left her in. He wondered how in the world could anyone hurt someone who was pure and angelic as her. I guess that's something that he'll never understand. He sighed as he carefully got back into bed with her and held her as closely as he could without suffocating her. Even though he wasn't a religious person…he was now starting to hope that someone up there would look out for her and to make sure that she'll get through this ok.

**A/N: I can only imagine what happens next. Thank you for all of your reviews and please keep them coming :-)**


	22. Comfort

**CHAPTER 22: Comfort**

The next morning, Punk awoke to a sleeping AJ. He was left in awe at how peaceful she slept even though she was going through a lot of hell. He stared at the black sweatshirt that he had given her to change into overnight after they had awaken to make love. He couldn't believe how she was experiencing such pain by the hands of someone she thought she knew. He glanced over at his alarm clock and the time read 7:21am, so he decided that he would go downstairs and fix breakfast for her. He carefully got up out of the bed, making sure that he did not disturb her and before he left, he made sure that she was still comfortably resting in the middle of the bed.

* * *

About an hour later, AJ had awoke to the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs. She turned over to her side and stared at the time for a while as she still couldn't believe all she had went through yesterday. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen where Punk sat. "Hey good morning AJ" he said sweetly. "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah I guess so" AJ said as she stood up against the wall. "But I could have done better." He couldn't help to look at how his sweatshirt had hugged her every curve and how it allowed for her to show off her smoothed caramel slender legs.

"Baby…what are you staring at?" AJ asked. Punk snapped out of his gaze to look back up at her. She looked tired, despite having almost sleeping through the night with the exception of an hour or so. "You" he said. She looked down at what she was wearing before her eyes traced back up to his. "Right" she said. "Thank you for letting me borrow this. It smells just like you." "Is…that a good thing…or a bad thing?" asked Punk. "A good thing" said AJ. "A very good thing."

"Anything for you" said Punk. "Please have some breakfast. I made it for you." "No thanks" said AJ. "I'm not very hungry. In fact I haven't eaten anything in over 24 hours." "See that's not good" said Punk. "I'm very worried about you." AJ sighed as she walked over to the table and took a seat. "Why?" she asked. "You have nothing to worry about. You get to leave this place in 6 days. As for me? My hell is just beginning and the worst part is I don't even know how it's going to end." "Because I love you" said Punk. "And we're in this together." "I…don't know anymore" said AJ. "I'm beginning to question my own sanity. For 13 years that girl and I were friends…well at least I thought we were but I guess that was all just one big ass lie."

"I hate it when you swear" said Punk. "I know" said AJ. "But that's just how I feel." "It's going to be alright" said Punk. "How do you know?" asked AJ. "I'm scared too" said Punk. "And I guess that keeping that from you isn't such a great idea so I'm not anymore. I'm scared too. I'm scared that they might make me go back to prison because they'll think my case was compromised because of our relationship but more importantly I'm worried about you losing everything in life that you've ever worked for."

AJ became quiet as she didn't know what else to say. "I mean…is there a way outta this?" he continued. "I…I don't know" said AJ. "I really don't and that's what's scaring me the most right now." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I just can't believe that she would do this to me. I can't believe that this is happening." "Everything happens for a reason" said Punk. "Do you know how much I love you?" asked AJ. "That no matter what happens to me….that I'll never give up. I'll never give up on you…on us?" Punk nodded. "Yes April, I know."

"…that we're not a mistake?" said AJ. "Yes" said Punk. "I mean sure we've could have waited an extra 2 years…but…that wasn't the plan that was made for us" said AJ. "So then how do we get through this?" asked Punk. "I'll pray" said AJ. "No" Punk sternly said. "We'll pray." AJ's eyes opened in surprise. "You really mean that?" she asked. "Yeah" said Punk. "I'll do whatever I have to do in order to get through this storm." "Thank you" she whispered.

"Now I need you to do something for me" said Punk. "I need you to eat something. That way you'll be able to think more clearly." "Ok" AJ said as she began eating. "And thank you for my breakfast." "You don't have to thank me" said Punk. "Yes I do" said AJ. "Believe me I do." He continued watching her eat as he resumed his worries about their situation and how they would end up getting through it and he knew that wasn't going to be easy.

"This is so good" said AJ. "Where'd you learn how to make these?" "Well before I went to prison remember I was living on my own for quite a bit and after screwing up meals and frying pans I eventually learned how to make it" said Punk. "Well if I must say you're a really great cook" AJ said. "Would you like some orange juice?" asked Punk. "Because that, water and milk is the only thing I have in this fridge." "What, no Pepsi?" AJ teased while playfully batting her eyes.

"Very funny" said Punk. "But remember I'm only given $300 a month outside of the $500 I get from that job of mine so I gotta make it last so why buy a whole case when I can get it downstairs in the mess hall…I mean it is the only thing I trust from that kitchen anyway." "Oh" AJ said as she started rubbing her left shoulder while shivering. "You cold baby?" Punk asked. "A little" said AJ. "I'll go see if I can find you some sweats to put on" said Punk. "Oh no, no it's alright" said AJ. "I quite like being able to walk around like this in front of you."

"I like it too" said Punk. "Very, very much. You have…great legs really you do." "Now you're just making me feel better" said AJ. "No April, I'm not" said Punk. "Really I mean it. You have a really nice body." "I'm like a hundred pounds! I have no curves or anything" said AJ. "To me you do" said Punk. "Ok so now that you know how much I weigh, now you can tell me how much you weigh." "210ish" said Punk. "But that's because I keep in shape."

"I'm very glad that you do" AJ said as she lowered her eyes. "Finish up your breakfast" said Punk. "Why?" asked AJ. "Is it because it looks like I have an idea or is it because I've gotta get my stuff and leave?" "Door number one" said Punk. "Although the latter is true, but you know me. I always end up breaking the rules. One way or another." AJ sat her fork down and excused herself from the table. "Where are you going?" Punk asked. "To bed" said AJ. "More specifically: your bed." Punk immediately got up to go follow behind her as he ran to jump in the bed before she got there.

"See? I beat you to it" he said. "You really are a big kid, aren't you?" AJ asked as she folded her arms. "Yeah…so I've been told, **IF** you know what I mean" said Punk. AJ smiled as she looked up in the air. "Ok. You've gotten me. Now I guess I'll just have to go on home even though I don't really want to-"

"So then don't" said Punk as he sat up. "Stay. Right here with me." AJ quietly walked towards the bed and Punk placed his hands on her waist and help guided her on top of him. "Good girl" he said softly as he lifted up the sweatshirt she was wearing. "No bra I see?" "There was no time, you see?" said AJ. She watched as he gingerly ran his hands up to her breasts. "See I told you that you were beautiful" he whispered. "Each and every inch of you is." He placed his lips over her breasts and began softly kissing them. "Phil…" AJ breathed. "Oh Phil that feels…so good." She through her head back, causing her long brown hair to dangle further down her back.

"Please…be in me" she breathed. "I can't AJ" said Punk. "I don't have any protection." "So it doesn't matter" said AJ. "Yes…baby it does" said Punk. AJ cupped his face and lifted it up so that they would be eye-to-eye. "Listen to me baby…it doesn't matter to me. Trust me…it doesn't" said AJ. "I've just gotta have your hands on me." "But-" "Either you run out and get something or I'm going to make you take me but either way, you're having me regardless" AJ said seriously. "Whoa…you're a little uh…feisty?" Punk cautiously said. "Enough talking" AJ said as she playfully pushed him down.

"What…are you doing honey baby?" Punk questioned. "I'm starting to get a little worried here…but I like it." AJ stood up from the bed. "I told you that I'm going to make you take me" she said. Punk smirked. "I'd like to see you try." "Watch me" AJ said as she slowly began removing her panties. "Gotta try a little harder than that if you want me baby" Punk said.

"Hmm…don't worry about my efforts baby" AJ said as she stepped out of the panties and tossed them aside. She watched as her boyfriend's focus went completely on her naked body. He could feel himself immediately hardening at the view before him. "Come show me what I've taught you" he said. "Gladly" AJ said as she slowly climbed on top of him. As he went to reach for her, she pushed away his hands. "No touching" she said. "But you may look as much as you want to." "Oh I want to" Punk said. "Damn…she's good" he thought. Her hands trailed down the green shirt he was wearing. She surprised him when she suddenly grabbed a hold of it and took it to her nose.

"Mmm I love the way you smell" she said. "And you're in my favorite color. Too bad it'll have to come off." Punk sat up so that she could quickly lift the shirt off of him. "Lie back down" she said. As he did, she noticed his tension. "Aww what's the matter baby?" she taunted him. "Nothing" Punk said. "Sure it is" said AJ as her hands continued running down his toned body. "So many tattoos" she said softly. "Would you ever get one?" Punk asked. "I'm not sure" said AJ. "I was always taught that it was a bit of a…taboo." Her hands made their way to the elastic of his shorts. "Because I don't have any more patience…" she hurriedly slid them off of him, exposing his hardened member.

"I like that I have this effect on you" she said softly. She took him in her hands, slowly and teasingly stroking him. She watched as his lips parted from the pressure she was applying. "Remember…you can't touch me" she said as she continued stroking him. "AJ…um…" Punk trailed off. She giggled as her tongue slowly slid across his slit, tasting his pre-cum. "Mmm Phil you taste so salty." "Fuck…she's…good" Punk thought as he looked back up at the ceiling. His breathing tensed as AJ continued her torturous play with him. "Do…more" Punk breathed. "Not until you take me" AJ said. Punk released a loud inhale as he felt her take him into his mouth.

"Fuck…" he muttered. "Shit…please…I…" AJ removed him from her. "Are you ready for me now Phillip?" she asked darkly. "Damn…what have I done to her?" he thought as he stared back into her eyes. They were filled with such a need for more. He slowly nodded as he flipped her onto her back. He leaned down to her ear to whisper. "You know you've gotta pay for that now…don't you?" "Do your worst" she bravely said. "Be careful of what you wish for" Punk warned. "Not when it comes to you" said AJ. He pulled her closer to him.

"Everything about you AJ is perfect" he whispered. She lifted her legs back as he lined himself up against her. "So perfect" he thought as he slowly eased himself inside, causing a moan to escape from her. His thrusts were purposely slower than usual as he wanted to enjoy being able to get back at AJ for toying with him, despite him wanting to go faster, he ignored the discomfort he was feeling from not being able to have an immediate relief. "Faster baby" AJ begged. "Sorry baby but I can't" Punk smirked. Her hands grasped at his sides. She tilted her pelvis up so that she could meet his thrusts.

"Shit April…" Punk grunted as he soon found himself thrusting harder. Only the sounds of sex along with the sound of his bedpost aggressively striking the wall could be heard in his room and very possibly other rooms. He watched as she screamed his name once more before thrusting a few more times before pulling out and spilling his seed on her stomach. She pulled him down on top of her, wrapping herself tightly around him as she deeply kissed him. The two passionately moaned as they drowned in each other's embrace. "April…" Punk moaned. He kissed her once again and he looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep, causing him to chuckle. "You're so cute I swear."

"I try to be" AJ said softly. "There's no need to" Punk said as he sweetly brushed away her hair that was on her face. He placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Get some rest baby and when you're up, we'll talk." He watched as she went back to sleep which reassured him that she was alright.

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews :-) **


	23. Let me love you

**CHAPTER 23: Let me love you.**

Another 6 days had passed and it was finally April 30th, the day that Punk could finally move out of the halfway house and live on his own. Despite everything that was going on, AJ still offered to take him in to which he had agreed. It was a little past 4 in the afternoon when she and Punk were relaxing in her bedroom after he had moved all of his stuff in earlier that day. She was very quiet that day, in fact she was very quiet all week since her mind was pretty much preoccupied by her suspension. He just held her in her arms as they watched television shows, something Punk was still getting used to considering he didn't get to look at it as often in the past several years of his life.

"You actually like this program?" he asked. "Yeah" said AJ quietly. "Trust me, you'll love it." "So it's about a couple of detectives searching for the perp?" asked Punk. "Yep that's "Nope silly" AJ chuckled. "I think you're confusing "Flip this house" with "Law and order." "Well Sor-ry" Punk teased. "Its ok" said AJ. "You're still a little new to this." "So what do you want for dinner?" asked Punk. "There's a cute little takeout place around the corner and there's also a new pizza place 8 blocks away" said AJ. "Isn't that pretty far?" asked Punk. "It depends if you're too lazy to walk" AJ said as she smiled.

"Is that supposed to be a dig at me?" Punk joked. "Maybe…" AJ said. "Ok then I guess it's a home cooked meal for you then" said Punk. "That's alright" said AJ. "I prefer things that are made from the heart anyway." "True" said Punk. As the two continued laying in the bed, they suddenly heard their doorbell ring. "Who's that?" asked Punk. "I don't know" said AJ. "I wasn't expecting any visitors." The two quickly got up to see who it was and as Punk looked through the peephole, he could see that it was his lawyer, Bryan standing outside in the hallway.

"Who is it?" AJ whispered. "It's Bryan Danielson" said Punk. "My lawyer." "Your lawyer?" asked AJ. "What's he doing here?" "I don't know but I'm about to find out" said Punk as he opened the door. "Hello Phil, AJ" Bryan said. "Might I come in?" "Sure" said AJ as Punk locked the door behind him. "First things first AJ, how are you feeling lately?" asked Bryan. "I saw what happened at the party last week and I just wanted to tell you how awful that made me feel to watch what was being said to you."

"Thank you Bryan" AJ said. "I'm trying. I'm trying every day to get through everything you know?" "That's good" said Bryan. "Because I've come to talk to you, both of you." About…?" asked Punk. "About AJ's situation" Bryan said. "And I think I might be of help." "How?" asked AJ. "I can help try to make sure that you won't lose your license permanently" said Bryan.

"So wait what you're telling me is that she's still going to lose her license, regardless?" asked Punk. "That's the most likely outcome" said Bryan. "But I have to be brutally honest with you guys that this may not get the results you would like and I've also come to warn you that this will become very public and it will get **very** ugly." "But why?" asked AJ. "Because April, Phil's case was extremely high-profile" said Bryan. "It even got in the news last fall when he was paroled…this is bound to get out somehow."

AJ let out a frustrated sigh as tears began running down her face. "This isn't fair!" she choked. "I know it isn't" said Bryan. "And I'm sorry that I have to give you the cold hard facts. The Medical Review Board is going to tell you that you knew about the rules of seeing a patient before the 2 year waiting period after your therapy with them had ceased. They're going to tell you that you knew right from wrong and that you knew what you were getting yourself into and all of the risks that went along with it."

"You see there goes that "wrong" shit again" said Punk. "I don't think that our relationship is wrong." "That isn't up to you" said Bryan. "They made the rules, not me." Punk sighed as well. "And in their eyes, yes your relationship_ is_ wrong" Bryan continued. AJ began pacing back in forth as she nervously bit at nails. "Please honey" said Punk. "Don't bite them." AJ just shook her head as she continued ignoring him. "First things first" said Bryan. "Well…maybe it's at the point of second but I'll need a list of all of the names of the people you've told."

"Why?" asked Punk. "Come on Phillip now you of all people already knows how this works" said Bryan. "They're essentially witnesses." "I told my Parole Officer, Sc-" Punk paused before clearing his throat. "I mean Colt. Colt Cabana. I told him…well he already knew beforehand since he was…well…watching out for me so to speak." Bryan quickly got out a pen and a notepad and started writing down this information. "And what about you AJ? Did you tell anyone?"

"Yeah…I did" AJ said with a raspy voice. "My sister. My older sister Erica who lives in Trenton." As Bryan continued writing down names, Punk's eyebrows cocked. "You…you never told me that you've told your sister" he said. "I didn't know I had too" said AJ. "But trust me she…she wasn't the one who did this to me. She knows everything I've got at stake and she knows how much I love you and she looks forward to meeting you someday."

"Well let's hope that there is going to be a someday since they very well might put you behind bars for this" said Bryan. "I…I just can't believe this" said AJ. "Any of this." "Now are you two both completely and a hundred percent sure that that is all you've told?" asked Bryan. The couple nodded as he moved towards the coffee table. "Ok now I think we should get into the ugly part, the Nitti gritty of this." The trio headed for the couch where they sat down to continue their very serious conversation.

"Now as I've already warned, this is and will get ugly" said Bryan. "That I don't think that I can stress enough unfortunately." "You mean…she's going to be ostracized?" asked Punk. "She most certainly is" said Bryan. "This may break news just here in the city, the tri-state area-the whole country, the whole world…we won't know until we get there." "This is ridiculous" said Punk. "The media will tear her to shreds and my assistant and I will have to prepare her for this" said Bryan.

"Your assistant?" asked AJ. "Yeah. His name is Darren Young. He's working under my wing" said Bryan. "He's quite brand new. Now is there anything else you have incriminating?" "My…my diary" said AJ. "That's sort of how this all got out." "Ah yes right" said Bryan. "Celeste took it." "Isn't there some way we can get that evidence to be admissible?" asked Punk. "You know considering they technically stole it?" "There's a real possibility it could go either way" said Bryan. "But I'll do my damnest to make sure that it can't be use."

"Or I can just…burn it" AJ said sadly. "No! No! No!" said Punk. "You will not do such a thing. You will not destroy your expressions." "I…I have to Phillip" said AJ. "Is your supervisor, Ms. El aware of the diary?" asked Bryan. "I'm not sure" said AJ. "Then we'll have to hold off on it but until then I'll be needing it and don't worry I won't lose it, trust me." AJ got up to go retrieve the diary and when she came back, she handed it to Bryan. "I know how hard this has to be on you two, I really do." Punk got up to get AJ a tissue as he saw that she had started crying again.

"Another important note I need to make is that...um…you're living arrangements must change immediately" said Bryan. "We can't give them any reason to suspect anything and I mean anything." "But I'm not leaving her" said Punk. "I can't and I won't. She needs me especially now." "You have to" said Bryan. "You have no other choice. Not if you wanna help her." "Bryan…why are you even helping us?" AJ tearfully. "AJ how could you ask such a thing?" asked Bryan. "You're my friend. You, Brie her sister and I have all been friends for 13 years. Of course I'm willing, more than willing to do everything I can in my power to help you."

AJ nodded. "Thank you Bryan" she said. "I really can't say it enough." "Ok but…where am I going to go?" asked Punk. "You can stay with my wife and I" said Bryan. "We live in a nice condo up on the Upper East Side where we have an extra bed and everything waiting for you. All we need is you." "But you don't understand" said Punk. "I can't just leave her here by herself. What if something happens to her and I'm not here to stop it? I'll **NEVER** forgive myself" his tone was so serious.

"I'll get AJ some round the clock security" said Bryan. "Some?" asked Punk. "Phil…just listen to him, ok?" asked AJ. "But April I just moved in here! Today! This morning and I already have to go!?" Punk upsettingly said. AJ got up to walk over towards him and as she sat before him on the couch, her hands gently cupped his face while she turned him to face her.

"Please" she said softly. "You have to do this. If not for you then for me." "But I can't baby" Punk said sadly. "You have to" AJ said as her voice harshly whispered. "I know you don't want to…I don't want you to…but right now…there isn't any other choice. If you want us to be together, forever…if you love me…"

"I'll do it" Punk painfully said. Their foreheads leaned up against each other's as they tearfully stared into one another's eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, they begun kissing, forgetting that Bryan was in the room with them. He had really sorry for them, he truly did but he knew that Punk would have to go in order to help save AJ. Their lips parted as they continued looking each other in their eyes. "I love you so much April and I'll do anything for you…even if it kills me." He wiped away her tears. "Oh honey…please stop crying" he said. "It hurts me so much to see you like this." She reached over to wipe away his tears.

"That I'm afraid I cannot promise you" AJ said as her voice broke once again. Punk pulled her into a hug as she continued crying. He turned to look at Bryan. "When do I have to go?" he asked. "Preferably tonight" said Bryan. "Can I please stay another night?" asked Punk. Bryan silently nodded "Yes" as he continued. "Thanks for coming over" said Punk. "You're welcome" said Bryan as he stood up. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

Punk broke his embrace from AJ. "Meet me in the bedroom" he whispered. AJ nodded as she got up and went straight in the back as Punk got up to let Bryan out. "I can't, we can't thank you enough for helping us" he said. "I know" Bryan said. "Take care of her, ok?" "I will" said Punk as he locked the door behind him. He went to join AJ in her bed who by now was curled up in a ball facing him.

"I'll be just fine" he said as he walked towards her. "I don't really feel like it" said AJ. "I understand" said Punk. AJ slowly sat up. "Make love to me" she said softly. "Are you sure?" asked Punk. "Yes Phillip I am" said AJ as she began removing her clothes. Punk quickly followed behind her, climbing into the bed on top of her as she continued undressing. His hands roamed up her slender thighs until he had reached her red panties. As he slowly pulled them down, he felt himself hardening at the sight of her naked body.

He looked up at once again for reassurance and after he received it, he continued. He placed slow and tender kisses on her ankles all the way up until he reached her inner thigh as he approached her heat, causing her to tremble along the way. He loved how she always took care of herself, no matter what her emotional state was, that she'd never let herself go. His lips gently kissed her the outside of her core and as he did, he took in her natural scent that left him intoxicated.

"You're so lovely" he spoke softly as his fingers carefully parted her lips, her legs spreading wider for him as he delve his tongue inside of her, sparking soft moans from her. Her breathing intensified as he continued playing with her innermost parts. Her legs crossed behind his head as she rocked her hips up against his face until she let out a pleasurable scream. She rested back onto bed, unwrapping herself from him as he slid himself inside of her.

"What about-?"

"It's ok. I'll take care of you" Punk whispered as he brushed her wet hair away from her face. He slowly started moving inside of her and while doing so, she could feel the inaudible gasps that were uncontrollably escaping from her mouth. She watched him take his time with her, as if he somehow knew that they weren't going to get to do this again, her facial expression quickly changed from worry to satisfaction. His thrusts were torturously slow, the room filled with the sounds of him sliding in and out of her wetness, her hands tightly gripped at his sides as suddenly she found it hard to just focus on those gorgeous green eyes of his. It was sensational.

"Just. Know. That. I'll. Always. Love. You. April" Punk said while emphasizing each thrust. "I…oh…." AJ trailed off as the sparks of her pleasure came about. "I love you too." She pulled him down closer to him so she could inhale his own natural scent too. "Baby…you. Feel. So. Fucking. Good" he grunted as he suddenly picked up his pace, AJ's vocal expressions loudened as their room suddenly became hotter than they ever realized it could. With one last thrust, he released himself inside her as if he had done it on purpose to leave her with someone that they knew she wasn't supposed to have at that time. AJ couldn't even protest to what was happening to her as she quickly found herself unable to verbalize anything as Punk collapsed on type of her.

He waited for until her breathing relaxed before he spoke with her again. "I can't let go of you" he softly whispered. "And I don't know why. Maybe I am crazy but that's ok because if that means I get to have you than it's worth it. Everything we've ever done in the past 6 months have been worth it and I don't want you to ever say otherwise." AJ quickly looked back at him without saying a word, she agreed. He covered themselves up as he saw her shivering.

"I don't think that our love is ever going to be explainable and that's alright because I don't want it to be" said Punk. "I don't think that something this good should be definable." She wrapped her leg around him without taking her eyes off of his and it was at that moment that she finally understood how much he truly loved her and that he wasn't something that she should ever let go no matter what. Despite this she knew deep down that she very well might have to let him go even though she didn't want to.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and please keep them going :-)**


	24. Trials and Tribulations

**CHAPTER 24: Trials and Tribulations. **

Over the next 2 months, AJ continued preparing for her hearing with the state licensing board. It was now June 26th, the day in which it was to be finally held. AJ was wearing a white business suit with a blazer to match. She was wearing black pumps with the only jewelry being her golden cross as Bryan had already instructed her not to wear the ring that Punk had given her for her birthday 3 months earlier. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, not really" AJ said as she nervously stood in the hallway. "Is that the press?" Bryan turned to his side to see that there was already a huge amount of news outlets camped out on the front steps of the courthouse. He turned to look at Darren Young who nodded.

"Yes Ms. Mendez I'm afraid it is so" he said. AJ uncomfortably sighed. "Is Phillip alright?" "Yes AJ, you know he's safe back at my place with John, Brie and Nikki" said Bryan. "Are you ready to proceed?" asked Bryan. "No not really" said AJ. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." "Well…let's not do that" said Bryan. "I really don't want to go at all" AJ said. "But yes, I'll go. What other choice do I have?" Bryan nodded as he and Darren lead AJ into the small room where luckily there wasn't any press allowed on the inside. AJ was directed to a seat up at the front which made her feel intimidated as she was now the one who was on trial.

She sat quietly as she watched several people enter the room. 5 of them were members of the board while the last one was a blonde haired woman who sported broad shoulders. "Whoa" AJ whispered into Darren's ear. "She looks…really tough." "Her name is Natalya Neidhart" said Darren. "She's the prosecutor." "Oh great" AJ said sarcastically. "She seems evil." "She's a shark" said Darren. "A clever one at that and she's totally buff." "This has got to be the weirdest trial I've ever been at" AJ said worriedly.

"This isn't your ordinary trial Ms. Mendez" said Darren. "I know" AJ said sadly. She looked up to see Bryan motioning for Darren to stand up to get up as they and Natalya gathered around the 5 members for what seemed like forever when in reality it was about 15 minutes. She watched as the two men approached her back to their table.

"What happened Bryan?" asked AJ. "The review members decided to get a regular Judge in here" said Bryan. "In order to try and speed this whole thing up." "Is that a good thing?" asked AJ. "I'm not sure yet" said Bryan as they waited for the Judge to come in. After another hour, they finally arrived and AJ herself was surprised at how long they took. After they got themselves together, they banged the gavel.

"Court is now in session" they said. "My name is Judge B. Huffman Jr and I'll be overseeing your trial." At this point, Natalya stood up. "Today we are here to discuss the case of Mendez v. New York" she stated. "We are here to discuss how on Earth could the professional relationship between a patient and their therapist got out of line." AJ silently shook her head no on the inside as she was forced to sit through the entire ordeal. All of the intense questioning, the debating of her character, her livelihood, her own sanity all was being put out on display for a small gallery to hear. She thought of Punk and only Punk, never once did she think about how much her license was in danger.

Finally after a long 8 hours, the short trial concluded with AJ being told that it could take up to 90 days before she would receive a decision and that the maximum penalty would be that not only would she forever lose her license, but she could be sentenced to a jail sentence of 2 to 5 years without parole. "Thank you your honor" Bryan stated as he instructed AJ to follow him and as she got outside in the hallway, she spoke again.

"I…I can't believe she did that to me" AJ said as she continued walking. "She had to do her job" said Bryan. "I told you she was a shark" said Darren. "I just wanna go back home" said AJ. "I know and you're on your way there" said Bryan. The trio stopped as they approached the front door. "Here you go" he said as he handed her a pair of darkened sunglasses. "You'll need them." "Thanks" said AJ as she slid them on. "You ready Ms. Mendez?" asked Darren. "No but I sure as hell wanna get outta here" said AJ. Bryan and Darren each took an arm of her as a two security members followed them down the steps and of course the press didn't resist hounding them.

"Mr. Danielson! Is it true that you're the one who set up your former client Philip Brooks with his forensic psychologist!?" asked Eden. "Ms. Mendez, do you think it was ethical to sleep with one of your patients!?" asked Justin Roberts. But the trio continued ignoring them. "April! Is it true that you and Phillip Brooks are living together at your lawyer's house!?" asked Renee Young. "April is it true that you and the federal bank robber Phillip Brooks were in on it his parole deal since day one!?" asked Jojo. Again the trio ignored them as they quickly entered their car which quickly sped away which finally allowed AJ to breathe a sigh of relief as she removed the sunglasses.

"I hate them" she said. "I hate them all. They're vermin." "It'll be alright" said Darren. "How so?" asked AJ. "You just gotta believe that it will be" he said. AJ turned to face in front of her as their driver drove up the highway before making a turn onto a major street. "What do you think I'll get?" she asked. "That I can't say" said Darren. After another several minutes, the driver parked outside of a glass building where the doorman raced over to open the door for them.

"Thank you Henry" Bryan said as he stepped out and they helped AJ out. Darren followed behind as they went up to the 2nd floor apartment in which Bryan and Brie lived at. As soon as the door opened, Punk stood up as AJ ran to jump into his arms. "Is everything ok?" he asked. "I don't know" she said tearfully. Brie walked over towards Bryan and Darren. "What happened?" she concernedly asked but all Bryan could do was give her a blank stare into her eyes, signaling that things might not go so well for AJ after all.

"I…I don't understand" she said. "I thought…that you two had it in the bag?" "I'm not sure if she'll go to jail or not but what I am certain is she might lose her license and we won't know that for 90 days" said Bryan. "That is absurd" said Brie. "3 months." "Well anywhere up to 90 days so a decision can come as early as tomorrow evening" said Bryan. Brie sighed. "Poor AJ" she said.

"**WHAT IS THIS!?**" AJ shouted, prompting Brie, Bryan and Darren to turn around to see her angrily slam down a newspaper. "Nutcase doctor is a total nutcase herself!?" "**SHE'S CRAZY FOR THE CRAZY!?**" she screamed. "Honey…please, please ignore them" Punk begged. "Well I can't anymore!" AJ shouted as she stormed off into the back bedroom as Punk quickly followed. "What happened?" asked Bryan. Darren walked over to pick up a copy of the "_New York Post_" and "_Daily News_" and held it up for them.

"Poor thing" Brie said sympathetically. "They're being absolutely horrid to her and they don't even know it." "I know" said Bryan. "I know."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, AJ started to hastily remove her blazer, nearly tripping out of her heels as Punk closed the door behind them. "Please April, you have to calm down" he begged. "**CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I!?**" she screamed. "My life is over!" She threw herself down onto the bed and started hysterically sobbing. "Your life isn't over" said Punk. "It's just beginning." AJ suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you wanna know what that bitch of prosecutor said to me in there today?" she angrily gritted her teeth. "She likened my love for you as rape." "But it wasn't like that at all" said Punk. "**YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?**" she snapped. "I have been living out of a suitcase for the past month as I can't even get up to my apartment but you know what? That's ok! Everyone keeps telling me that I'll be ok but…I just don't know anymore. I really don't."

He got up in the bed next to her. "What's the worst thing you've ever gone through in your life?" he asked. "Losing my grandparents" said AJ. "When I was born, I had one of each from my father's side…but I lost them within days apart because my grandfather…he had an inoperable brain tumor and by the time they found out…it was too late to try anything and when he died…my grandmother…she just couldn't take it anymore….so she tried ending her life…only she did make it…for another 6 months until the depression just became too much for her and…she died from a broken heart."

"I'm so sorry about that" said Punk. "It's not your fault" said AJ. "She they died a long time ago. Back when I was 8." "How'd you get through that?" asked Punk. "I have no idea" said AJ. "I…I barely remember but what I remember is that I had my parents…which is something I probably won't have any more after news spreads of this."

"Don't think like that" said Punk. "It's hard not to" said AJ. "Can I just be alone for a little while? I don't think I can handle seeing another person right now." Punk nodded as he kissed her before getting up to leave AJ alone in the bedroom. He couldn't help but feeling partly responsible. Perhaps he just should have listened to AJ in the first place and perhaps they should have waited but they both knew that wasn't an option.

**A/N: Thank you again for reviewing my story and please keep them coming :-)**


	25. Quality time

**CHAPTER 25: Quality time**

Nearly three more weeks have passed and it was now July 14th and AJ was no closer to hearing her verdict which had left her in a stressed state of mind. Since then, AJ and Punk have been allowed back into their apartment but it was still being placed under 24/7 security. He had been doing his best to keep AJ occupied and with mind off of things but he knew that it was beginning to become pointless.

He entered their bedroom with a tray of food. "I've got you some nice hot chamomile tea with lemon and grilled cheese with a little ketchup." "I don't want it right now Phil" AJ said as her back remained turned to him. It hurt him to see her this way. In the roughly 9 months he had known her, it had never known her to be this way. "I hate seeing you like this" he softly spoke. "It kills me." "I know and I'm sorry" AJ said. Punk sighed as he placed the tray on the grey nightstand that was next to their bed. He got up into the bed and laid beside her. His hands started to gently rub her at her back. She has been like that for the past week since they were allowed to come home.

"I know you're back's been hurting you lately" he said. "Have you taken anything for it?" "Yeah a Midol but it didn't work" said AJ. "So I just switched over to straight up Tylenol." "Your period?" asked Punk. "No. It ended on Tuesday" said AJ. "Oh April…I wish to see you happy again" said Punk. "Ima go take a shower" said AJ. "But…but you just got out of it an hour ago" said Punk. "You were in there while I was making you your brunch." AJ sighed as she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer for you" she said. "But if you must know…it isn't you it's just that-"

"I get it" said Punk as he ran his fingers through her luscious hair. "I know." "Thank you for my food" AJ said. "Would you like to have some of it now?" asked Punk. AJ nodded as he reached over to get her tray. "I figure since your tea is still far too hot I let you have it a little later." "Thank you" AJ said as she sat up and began eating. "So um we have some visitors coming over later" said Punk. "Who? More savagely inhuman press?" asked AJ while mouth was full. "No" said Punk. "Colt and Bryan." "Oh really?" asked AJ. "What for?" "Just to check in on us" said Punk. "I've spoken with them last night, right after you've fallen asleep." AJ nodded as she quickly gobbled up her sandwich. "Someone was hungry" said Punk. "Of course I was" said AJ. "I guess up until now I haven't worked up an appetite."

"Please don't lose it again" said Punk. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get them…are you decent?" AJ shook her head no as she lifted the sheets to reveal that she was only in a Jersey and orange panties. "Right…" Punk said. "What about a bra?" "No…" AJ said. "But I'll put on some shorts." "Yes you should" said Punk. "Because you're kind of doing something to me right now…" AJ smiled which was something he hadn't seen from her in a while. "I didn't know I had that much of an effect on you" she teased.

"At least I got you happy again" said Punk. "I can say the same thing for you too." He watched as she got out of the bed and stretched. As she did, her shirt lifted up to reveal how nice her ass was. "Staring at something?" AJ teased. "Someone's in a cheerful mood" said Punk. "Well we have guests" said AJ. "Now I'll go get dressed and you'll get them." Punk nodded as he raced towards the front door to find Bryan and Colt was standing outside of it.

"Hey boss" Punk said as he greeted Colt. "Hello Phil, can we come in?" asked Bryan. "Of course" said Punk as he allowed them in. "AJ will be joining is in a few." The three men sat around the coffee table as AJ entered out in shorts. They weren't too short or tight but it was enough to get Punk aroused. "Hey guys" she said as she sat on his lap, furthering adding to his situation. "Hi April, how are you holding up?" asked Bryan. "Not so well to be honest" said AJ.

"April this is Colt Cabana" said Punk. "He's my PO." "Hi April, it's so nice to finally meet you" said Colt. "It's nice to meet you too" said AJ. "Well Colt and I were here to just check on you guys, to see how you're getting through this" said Bryan. "I wish I could be doing better" said AJ. "But…I guess it all takes time." "Yes of course" said Bryan. "So you're the guy who's been stalking my poor Phil?" AJ asked. "Yes I am that person" said Colt. "But I prefer to not call it stalking. I call it looking out for one of my guys you know?"

"No…not really" AJ said as she shifted on Punk's lap, causing him to release a small groan. "Are you ok baby?" she asked. "I'm not too heavy aren't I? I mean I can't be. I'm only 105lbs." "No…April…" Punk said as he gritted his teeth. "Ok…?" AJ said as she placed her focus back on their visitors.

"So we also came here to give you guys just a little advice" said Bryan. "About what?" AJ asked. "Just about how you guys plan on getting through the aftermath of this" said Colt. "You're going to need as much people who are on your side as possible, have you told your parents?" "No" said AJ. "I'm ashamed to." "I'm sorry to hear that" said Bryan. "So am I" said AJ. "You're going to need them April" said Colt. "It's always better to hear things from your mouth and not that of others." AJ nodded as the men stood up. "Well we can't stay too long. I have another 2 parolees to see and I'm sure Bryan has some more work left to do on your case" said Colt as he walked up to shake AJ's hand. "It was nice meeting you…you are as lovely as Punk says you are" he looked up to face him. "You take real good care of her now, you hear?" "Yes sir" said Punk. "Take care you guys" Bryan said as he and Colt left.

"Wow. He's actually nice" AJ said. "Yes…he is" said Punk. "Baby…are you sure that you seem alright?" asked AJ. "You seem very uncomfortable." "Yeah well that's because I am uncomfortable" said Punk as he began to stand up. "But why?" asked AJ as she stood up and as she did, she looked down and clearly saw what he was talking about. "Oh!" she said. "Well why didn't you say so?" "Because we had both of our lawyers and my parole officer/friend in here" said Punk. "I can't exactly say in front of them that I have a boner to you."

"Oh" AJ blushed. He walked over to lock their door. As AJ turned to walk away, she could feel a playful slap at her rear. "**PHIL!**" she screeched. "What?" Punk teased. AJ turned around to face him. "You're so-" he cut her off with a kiss and as he did, he picked her up into their bedroom. He lowered her onto their bed as he climbed on top of her.

"Hmm what should I do to you for wearing those unfitting…tight ass shorts?" he teased. "Unfitting? You sound so funny" AJ laughed. "Why am I so funny?" Punk asked. "Um because you just do?" AJ said. The two shared a brief moment of glances before he leaned down to place soft wet kisses on her. They briefly broke apart so that he could lift up the Jersey she was wearing, exposing her perky breasts to him. She laid back down onto the bed and his fingers teasingly ran over them, causing her nipples to quickly harden.

"Someone's excited for me too" he teased. "Perhaps…" AJ said. He suddenly took ahold of them to continue his teasing of her, causing her to arch her back up for him. Soft moans escaped her mouth once more as he placed his mouth over them. He switched between soft and rough sucking and between her two breasts. Her moans became louder until he removed his mouth from her. "Hmm you taste like apples" he said.

"What?" AJ giggled. "I just got out of the shower…maybe that's why?" "Yeah I don't think so" said Punk as he looked down. "Oh your panties. They're soaking wet." "I can only imagine what I'm doing to you now" said AJ. "A lot" Punk said as he lifted his shirt and his hands went towards his pants, he was surprised to see AJ's over his. "I want a change this time" she whispered as she began undoing the drawstrings to his sweats. "Besides. Let's see how the view is from up top."

"A whole different one trust me" said Punk. "Enough talking" AJ said. "On your back." "Ever so bossy tonight aren't we?" he teased. AJ gave him a certain look as she smirked. "Alright" said Punk as he and AJ changed positions. "So me what you've got." AJ smiled as she slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his hardened length. She blushed again at the sight. "You're as red as blood again" said Punk as he rested his arms behind his head. "I thought you would have gotten much used to me by now…considering we're at it every chance we've got."

Her heart began to melt as she began to feel tingling sensations throughout her body. "Um…" she trailed off. Punk removed his arms from his head. "Hey now" he said softly. "It's ok to be nervous." She nodded as she looked back at him. "I know" said AJ as she smiled. "So then… what are you waiting for?" asked Punk. "Drop your panties." Her eyes widened at her sentence. "A little too…?" he trailed off. "No…" AJ said as she stood up to step out of her panties. "I'm just not used to your…wording."

"Well you said you wanted to try something a little different, didn't you?" asked Punk. "Of course" said AJ. "Besides this will be very entertaining for me to watch you on top of me" said Punk. "Ok now come. I have to teach you something." AJ walked back towards the bed and crawled on top of him. "Now what smart ass?" AJ asked. Punk chuckled as she noticed her smirk. "You're a very quick learner" he said as he held his member up. "Now sit." AJ did as what she was told and as she did, she let out a huge gasp as she felt herself opening up. "Oh….damn…." she trailed off. "Are you alright?" asked Punk. "Yeah…it's just um…wow" AJ said. Punk laughed. "Just follow my lead and then before you know it…you'll be doing it all on your own." He started thrusting upwards and as promised, AJ soon followed his lead.

"We…we're not using anything again…" AJ warned. "So I guess I'll have to pull out." "I thought you said you hated when I used a condom?" said Punk. "I do but-" she was suddenly cut off guard by a sudden upward thrust. "Enough talking" Punk grunted. "Just. Enjoy. Yourself." AJ's movements continued meeting his. Her body was flushed with heat as she started to reddened.

"Feels. Good. Right?" Punk asked. AJ didn't answer as her hands struggled holding onto him at his waist. Punk soon covered his hands over hers to keep her into place. He carefully studied her as her body moved against his and the view was amazing to him. It made it much more personal. His eyes locked onto her breasts as he anxiously wanted to hold them. Every so often he would allow his hands to travel up to cup them and as he did, he squeezed them, causing AJ to let out a louder moan. They were so sensitive to his touch. He loved how they felt in his hands, hell he loved how she felt to him in general. Soon after he began feeling himself reach his peak and as he did, he suddenly flipped AJ over onto her back, catching her in a surprise.

"Why'd you-?"

He cut her off with a deep thrust, causing her to scream an incoherent version of his name. Her hands held onto his back as they slowly ran down to his ass, she held onto each cheek as he continued slamming into her. Hard. Very hard. It was so hard, it was different then that he'd ever done to her and she liked it. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning but it didn't matter to her. "Oh...Phil!" she pleaded over and over again. He became too lost in what he was doing to her to pay attention to her. With one last thrust, they came together, causing a mixture of their wetness to combine.

Exhausted, he collapsed next to her as she continued to experience aftershocks. He pulled her closer to him as she calmed down. "Phil…" she panted. "What…?" "We'll just call that quality time" said Punk as he had the hugest grin on his face. "You enjoyed yourself and so did I." "I love you" said AJ. "I love you too" said Punk as he continued holding her. "Are you tired?" asked Punk. "No of course not" said AJ. "It's still afternoon time…well early evening." "Good" said Punk. "Come. I have something else in mind." "Something like…?" AJ asked. He chuckled. "Oh you'll see." AJ giggled as he swiftly pulled her out of bed and back out into the living room.

"Wait here" he said, leaving her to stand alone naked. A million thoughts raced through her mind about what he was planning on doing to her next. He returned with a chair the back. "Sit" he told her. "Ok…?" AJ trailed off as she did what she was asked. She watched as he brought out another chair and placed it down before her and he soon afterwards took a seat on it. His eyes carefully studied her body as his face lit up with anticipation. "Ok" he finally spoke. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully and do whatever it I tell you to do, ok?"

"Ok but I still don't know what it is exactly that you want me to do" said AJ. Punk smirked. "Oh you'll find out soon" he said. "Now open your legs." AJ did what was asked of her and as she did, she noticed that he was becoming aroused again at the sight before him. "Play with yourself" he said calmly. Her face is suddenly flushed with crimson as it heated up. "But…why?" she nervously asked. "You need to loosen up as I have something else planned for you after you're finished" said Punk. "Something like…?" asked AJ.

"Don't worry about it" Punk spoke softly. "It's a surprise." The color remained the same on AJ's face prompting her boyfriend to speak again. "It's a very natural thing to do and to calm your nerves, I can help you if you wish" he said. "But I think it'll be more beneficial to you if you discovered yourself in your own way." "Um…" AJ trailed off. "Just close your eyes" he continued to softly speak. "And invasion all of the things that I've ever done to you." She took a deep breath while she closed her eyes as she placed one finger inside of her core.

"Have you done this with other girls before?" she asked. "That isn't important right now baby" Punk said softly. "Just relax. You're very tense and it isn't going to be good for what I want to do you." So she followed his advice. "It's…so sensitive…" she trails off. "Yeah I know" said Punk. "It's because I was just there." "Somehow I can just see you smirking" said AJ. "Shh no talking. Just listen to what I've gotta tell you now don't stop until I tell you to" said Punk.

"I…I can't!" AJ breathed. "Feels good doesn't it?" asked Punk. "Yes…" AJ panted. "How good?" asked Punk. "Very!" AJ says. His eyes go back to studying her body and how it was reacting to his words. It was such a turn on to him but he had to hold back himself in order to do what he wanted to do to her later. "Stop" he said sternly. "But…why?" AJ says. "Because I said so" said Punk. She opens her eyes and glares at him. "You're not….being fair" she breathed. "Yeah I know" Punk says casually. "Go." Without protest, AJ continues her gentle stroking of herself and before long she is told to stop again, causing her to let out a frustrated sigh.

"PHIL!" she shouted. "Please…just let me stop doing this. What is the point of this?" "It's beginning to hurt me." "Of course it is" said Punk. "And yes I could let her stop but that doesn't mean I _would_ now…continue." AJ sighed as she did what she was told. "Go lower" he told her. "It'll help to ease some of the tension you're feeling at the top." Her heavy breathing got heavier as she tried to keep her focus at what was she was doing to herself. Suddenly she realized that he was playing a game that was all to his advantage. Perhaps she should have been careful of what she wished for when she said that she wanted to try something different.

"Stop" Punk said. "I can't!" AJ gritted her teeth. "Trust me it's all about control" he said. "Control of what!?" AJ hissed. "Yourself" said Punk. "But then again…what the hell do I know? I mean for all you really know…I _could_ be just _fucking_ with you." "Oh please…" AJ continued begging. "If you stopped? Well then it would be like cheating yourself out of one of the most glorious feelings in the world" said Punk. "And I really don't think that you'd want that feeling to stop, do you?" His eyes had a sinister smile to them.

"Please…" AJ begged. "I…I can't do this anymore. How is this supposed to be relaxing?" "Eventually it will be once you learn about control" said Punk. "I realized we've been having sex for about 4 months and I haven't helped you to realize yourself." He waited until she had calmed down before he told her to continue. "_You can't get any wetter_" he thought to himself as he smirked. He knew that he wanted to finish her off soon as the pain to his own erection was started to get to him.

It was too much of a turn on to watch what she was doing to herself to look down at her most precious part, so he looked back up into her brown eyes. They were filled with so much want and need as so was his. "Speed up a little" he told her. "A little faster. Faster…" AJ continued until she could feel her own peak approaching. "Don't stop" said Punk. "And trust me. You're really at the point of when you won't want to." Suddenly she threw her head back as she let out a long orgasmic scream, her body trembling along the way. "Good girl" Punk smiled as he got up and approached her. AJ was in a dizzy state of mind as the room was spinning around her. She suddenly gasped as she felt a familiar sensation occurring, causing her to look down and see that Punk had buried his face in her.

"No…please…" she begged. "I…I can't take it anymore." He looked up into her eyes. "Sensitive?" he asked as he licked his lips. "How does it taste?" she asked. "You already know the answer to that" said Punk. All AJ could do was stared back at him. Of course she wanted more and he knew that. He picked her up and placed her down onto their soft carpet. "Baby…this is new" she said. "We can clean it up in the morning" Punk said as he spread out her legs and hovered above her. "Ready?" AJ nodded yes as Punk slowly eased himself into her. "**GOD!**" she screamed. "Does it hurt?" asked Punk. "No…" AJ trailed off as her eyes remained open. "I feel as if you're trying to torture me."

"Perhaps your right" said Punk. "Wait…why aren't you moving?" asked AJ. "Oh…I thought you felt as if I were torturing you" Punk said. "Are…are you being sarcastic with me?" asked AJ. "No of course not" Punk smiled as he began to slowly move. "Have a conversation with me April." "About what?" AJ asked. "About anything" said Punk. "Hm…mm….I…" AJ moaned. Punk suddenly hit her with a hard thrust, causing her to scream his name. "I'm sorry you what?" he asked. "…can't" AJ panted. He repeated his same action, invoking another loud scream from her. "You can't what?" he asked. Her breathing intensified.

"Oh I think I love messing with you now" Punk teased. "I…can…see…that" AJ breathed. "I think Ima be sore in the morning." "That's the point" said Punk as he continued. "But enough….fucking around." "Nice pun" AJ said. He resumed his thrusting until the two reached their peaks. AJ came first and soon after he did and he collapsed next to her as their heavy breathing continued. "So…did you like that little change?" he asked. "Little?" AJ breathed. "There was nothing little about that…but yes Phil I did." "Sore?" asked Phil. "Yes Phil, I am" said AJ. Punk nodded as he stood up. "More?" AJ asked. "I mean… I could go all night but I think you and I are both really tired and yes that's something I can see in your eyes."

"Hm…then tomorrow?" said AJ. "Absolutely" said Punk as he went to pick her up, causing her to giggle along the way. "I'm so tired" she said softly. "So am I" said Punk as he carried her back into their bedroom. "So am I and I'm also going to make you pay for what you did to me tonight one day." "Hmm really…I do look forward to that one" said Punk. He placed her back down onto their bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Exhausted" said AJ. Punk chuckled. "No I meant down there silly." "It feels…I don't know" said AJ. "Yes you do" said Punk as he joined her in bed. "It feels funny…in a good way" said AJ. "Is it still sensitive?" asked Punk. "Very" said AJ. "Good" Punk said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you AJ" he said. "I love you too Phil" said AJ as the two fell asleep.

**A/N: Again thank you for your reviews and sorry for the late update :-)**


	26. All for you

**CHAPTER 26: All for you**

The next morning, AJ awoke to find that Punk was still sleeping next to her. She quickly smiled as she leaned over to begin kissing him in the hopes that it'll wake him up. Luckily for her it worked. "Mm-morning honey baby" Punk said between kisses. "What's got you in such a great mood?" AJ broke apart from their kissing. "You" she said seductively. "W-why are you looking at me like that for?" Punk smirked. "You're giving me a certain look right now and I love it…whatever it is."

"Why don't you get dressed?" AJ suggested. "Besides I've decided that you're going to be in for a real treat today." "Ooh I think I'm enjoy this" Punk said. "Oh yes you're going to love what I have in store for you" AJ said as she got up from the bed. "Now I'll leave you to getting dressed in here while I'll get dressed elsewhere." "But why?" Punk asked. "Why don't you go ahead and get breakfast started" AJ said as she yawned. "You'll need for what I have in store for you oh and make sure that you're in your best." "Best for what?" asked Punk. "You'll see" AJ said as she winked. "Trust me…"

* * *

Sometime later Punk was in the kitchen as he finished making their breakfast. It consisted of eggs sunny-side up, orange juice, bacon, a fruit cocktail and slices of whole wheat bread. "AJ honey our breakfast is ready" Punk called out. AJ entered into the kitchen and what she had on had caught the attention of Punk's eye.

"Honey baby-um…um did you accidently leave your clothes in the dryer too long or something?" he stammered. "No" AJ said causally as she slowly inserted a piece of fruit into her mouth. Punk studied her outfit carefully. It was the shortest and tightest low-cut red dress he had ever seen on her. It tightly hugged her every curve as it showed of her beautiful slender legs. She was also wearing a pair of 6-inch red stilettos. AJ couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction as she purposely leaned over so that her cleavage could be shown off further.

"See anything that you like?" she teased. "Um-y-yeah" Punk stammered. "See anything….that you…would want?" AJ continued teasing. "Fuck yeah" Punk said bluntly. "Good" said AJ. "Because in time you'll get everything that you want from me. Now what did you make for us this morning?" "Baby are-are you feeling alright?" asked Punk. AJ smiled as she walked over to take a seat. "It's funny that you say that word, "fucking" she said. "Because last night we agreed that today that we would be doing more of that and of course I'm still up for that-are you up for that?"

"Yeah baby of course I am but I'm asking you alright?" said Punk. "Take a seat Phil" AJ said. "Your food is getting cold and that isn't going to help you for what I've got in store for you today." "Ok…?" Punk said as he reluctantly took a seat next to her. "Did you sleep alright last night? I hope I wasn't too rough on you last night." AJ smiled as she sat her fork down. "No baby, I promise you that you weren't rough on me at all" she said. "In fact last night in my dreams of you I got this wonderful idea and I think you've might have heard of it before."

"I'm listening…" Punk said. "I thought that we could maybe try a little role playing" said AJ. "Oh that well honey if you would have just told me then I would have-" "Had the surprise ruined" said AJ. "And besides this one has a little bit of a twist to it. A fun twist."

"Enlighten me" said Punk. "Let's just say…that this'll be a long…day" AJ said as she teasingly ran her hand across her chest. "A very prolonged day indeed." "I can agree to that" Punk smirked. "Good then" said AJ. "Now finish your breakfast because like I said earlier…you're going to be needing it."

…..

After a half hour, the couple had finished their meal and as AJ was drying the last dish, Punk sneaked over and grabbed her rear. "You know baby…spoiling things isn't going to be in your favor today" AJ said alluringly. "Oh is that a warning?" Punk teased. "Yes Punk it is" AJ said as she sat the plate down and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she gazed into those hungry green eyes of his.

"Oh so I'm Punk now?" he asked. "Yes you are" AJ said as she leaned in for a kiss, stopping before her lips actually touched his. "Damn you're really going to make me work for it today, aren't you?" Punk asked. "I sure am" said AJ. "Now this is something that I've always wanted to do…well I've been thinking about it a lot lately and after last night…I thought that it'd be nice if I was in control for a little while." "Ok you're in charge. What are we doing next?" asked Punk. "It's a little cliché but I don't really give a fuck" AJ said. Punk's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa there girl…you're using all this language that I'm not used to hearing from you" he said.

"Maybe that's because I'm not really AJ right now Punk" said AJ. "Ever done this before?" "Plenty of times" said Punk. "Just never with you." "Excellent" said AJ. "Now as I've said this is going to be a little cliché but I want you to be someone who would be in a position of power over me…someone like a professor." "A professor?" asked Punk. "Yeah and I'll be your student" said AJ. "I feel like you're acting out something that you never really got a chance to before" said Punk.

"Maybe…" AJ said as she let go of her embrace. "But there are a lot of other things we can do such as improvising…" "Improvising?" asked Punk. "Yeah" said AJ. "Only now I've decided that I'll be in charge and you are not to address me by my name and if you do then you'll be severely punished." "Punished how?" asked Punk. "Oh…you'll see" said AJ.

"Baby where you're going?" Punk asked. "Come find me when you're ready to play" AJ said as she walked away. Punk chuckled. "Ok I'll play her little game" he smiled to himself. He entered into their bedroom to find AJ sitting at the edge of their bed with her legs crossed. "Hello Punk, it took you long enough" AJ said as she swung her one of her legs. "Come closer to me." Punk smirked as he did what was asked. "I see that you're wearing that tie I got you the other day. Good choice. It really makes you look sexier" AJ teased. "I'm happy to please you miss" Punk said in delight.

"That's good" AJ said. "Because if I'm not please, I'll delay your pleasure." "We wouldn't want that to happen at all, wouldn't we miss?" said Punk. "No we wouldn't" said AJ. "How can I be of service to you today?" asked Punk. "I want to get comfortable. _Very_ comfortable. It is a must" said AJ. "Take off my stilettos but please do take your time. After all there's no need to rush to the grand finale." "I'm happy to oblige" said Punk as he began to slowly remove each of AJ's heels. "Where would you like me to put them at miss?" he asked.

"Toss 'em both to the side" said AJ. "After all we won't be needing them anymore." Punk quickly tossed the heels away and turned his attention back to AJ. "Are you happy now miss?" he asked. "Certainly" said AJ. "Now take off everything that you are wearing except your jeans. I like them very much on you. They are very fitting." Punk smirked. "Whatever to please you miss" he said as he slowly began taking off all except his jeans. "Now what miss?"

"Now take off my dress but I warn you not to get handsy with me just yet" said AJ. "Otherwise we'll have to start all over again and I know that you wouldn't want that Punk. "No miss I wouldn't" he said as he began removing AJ's dress. He loved that he was being teased but at the same time he wished that he could just have her already. "Where would you like the dress AJ?" Punk asked. "Ooh I'm sorry there Punk" said AJ. "But I'm afraid that that is not my name and that is not how you are to address me so I'm afraid that you'll have to be punished.

"Very well miss" Punk said as he corrected himself. AJ took her dress from him and toss it over to the side. "Now as for your punishment I must warn you that it'll be quite severe" she continued. "The safety word is the same color my dress and heels were." "Red?" asked Punk. "Yes" said AJ as she placed her foot on his stomach. "You keep yourself fit" she said. "I like it." She resumed slowly lowering her foot down to the front of his pants.

"See what I'm going to do to you?" she asked as she took her foot off of him. She placed her hands on his belt and proceeded to unbuckle it. Punk swallowed hard as he knew just exactly what was going to happen next. He watched as AJ slowly lowered his jeans and boxers down, freeing his erection. "Happy for me I see?" she teased. "Well I'm glad to see that you're very eager for your punishment. Step out of your clothes for me."

"Yes miss" Punk said as he followed instruction. "By the way I changed my mind" said AJ. "There will be no safety word. I realize it would just completely compromise your entire punishment." "Shit" Punk hissed under his breath. "What was that?" asked AJ. "Was that a complaint? If so, you've just made it much worse for yourself." "_No kidding_" Punk thought to himself as he watched her beginning to stroke him. "You have an impressive length" she said. "It's so nice and thick. I really suits you just as much as it suits me…" she suddenly paused to slowly take in his throbbing length into his mouth.

"Fuck AJ!" he hissed. "Could you maybe-slow down? I don't' want to-" AJ ignored Punk as she continued teasing him. As he reached to grab the back of her head, she quickly slapped him away from her. "Damn it AJ!" he continued to grunt. "Shit baby…you're really good!" She continued until she could feel him about to release when she immediately pulled him out. "I very much enjoyed doing that to you Punk" AJ said. "And I didn't finish you off because you called me AJ but since I'm very much in the mood too, I'm giving you a second chance to get it right."

"Y-yes miss" Punk breathed. "Have anything else to say to me?" asked AJ. "I'm sorry miss" said Punk. "How sorry?" AJ darkly asked. "Very sorry miss. I'm very sorry and I won't do it again. I'll obey your every command miss." "That's good that you say that Punk" said AJ. "Now take off the rest of my clothes but remember not to touch me." Punk quickly went to remove the last of AJ's clothing. "Where would you like this at miss?" he asked. "On the floor Punk, just like everything else is" said AJ. Punk nodded as he tossed her bra and panties over to the side.

"Now how may I please you miss?" he asked. "Take your eyes and have them follow where my hands are going" AJ said as she seductively trailed her hand from the tip of her mouth all the way down to her core. "Watched carefully my love?" she asked. "Yes miss I did" said Punk. "Good then" said AJ. "You are to take your time kissing me where I drew you a map for you at…have fun but not too much fun."

Punk got on top of AJ and began kissing her. He took his time to travel down her body as asked while being careful to not disobey her. As he reached her core, he looked back up at her. "Now how may I please you miss?" he asked. "Pleasure me my love" AJ smiled. "Would you like for me to make you come miss?" asked Punk. "No" AJ said. "You'll do it when I tell you to." Punk nodded. "I'll be needing you to spread your legs miss" he said.

"Certainly" AJ said as she complied. "Is that better?" "It's much better miss" said Punk as gently placed a finger inside, igniting a soft moan from AJ. Punk placed a second finger inside and began massaging her. He listened carefully to her moaning as he would need to be able to tell when he was to stop. On the inside he didn't want to stop but knew that it wasn't in his best interest to go against his orders. He continued until AJ placed her hand over his. "Th-that'll be enough for now Punk" she said. Punk removed his fingers from her.

"Was it good miss?" he asked. "Very good" said AJ. "Now bring me your hand. I'd like to have a taste if you don't mind." Punk placed his fingers inside of her mouth so that she could taste herself. "I'm very tasty, don't you agree?" AJ said. "Yes miss you are" said Punk. AJ's eyes lowered onto his erection and cold tell that it was beginning to become painful much to her delight.

"Alright Punk since you've been good to me, I'd thought that you could have a treat of your own now." "What do you mean miss?" Punk asked. "Oh Punk….just fucking do me already" AJ said. "I would like you to give me ultimate pleasure…now." "Thank you so much miss" Punk said as he slowly entered inside of AJ. She was nice and ready for him as he slowly began his thrusting. She tightly wrapped her legs around him as their hips steadily grinded up against one another. He held her tightly as he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"You. Feel. So. Good. Miss" he grunted with each thrust. "Very. Fucking. Good." "Harder!" AJ screamed. "Oh Punk fuck me harder!" He picked up his pace and slammed as deeply as possible inside of her, causing her to let out even louder screams of pleasure. Surely their neighbors had heard them but that was not something that the two of them cared about at the moment.

Sweat dripped off of their bodies as they each felt each other beginning to reach their peak. With one last hard thrust, the two came as he spilled his seed inside of her, collapsing on top of her as soon as he pulled out. "Had fun Phil?" AJ breathed as her vision remained slightly blurry." "Yes AJ" Punk breathed. "You are one naughty woman…who knew?" "I knew" said AJ. "After all it is always the quiet ones as some say."

The two cuddled up against each other as they held the other in their arms. "Damn AJ you sure are naughty" said Punk. "I do must admit I like this side of you…it's pretty damn sexy." "I told you that you were going to need your energy" said AJ as she ran her hand through his hair. "I totally loved fucking with your mind like that. I do have to admit that it was pretty hot." "Yes baby it was" Punk said as he placed as deep kiss on her. "We gotta do stuff like this more often." "Oh we will" said AJ. "I promise." "Good" said Punk. "Because it's my turn….."

**A/N: Again thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming. **


	27. It won't be forever

**CHAPTER 27: It won't be forever **

Another 2 weeks had passed and it was now July 31rst. AJ still hadn't received any news of her verdict and so far she'd like to keep it that way even though she knew that it wasn't something she could avoid forever. Punk himself had a surprise planned for her later on that evening and what the two didn't know was that their plans were drastically about to change.

AJ and Punk were spending the afternoon in the makeshift community garden that the tenants of her walkup have created downstairs in the backyard. It was a quite a sight to look at. Everything was made out of recycled goods, something that Brie and Bryan got to share praise with AJ with during the times they'd come over to visit. Luckily it was just AJ and Punk together outside enjoying the freshness of the warm summer afternoon against their skin.

"More pink lemonade?" he asked. "No thanks" said AJ. "Only you could have brought out a fisherman's outfit out here." "Hey I'm still getting used to shopping at normal places like a normal guy" Punk said. "I know, I know" said AJ. "I was only teasing and yes that's something I couldn't have helped." "Someone's in a good mood. An extremely good mood" said Punk.

"I guess you can say that you've have that effect on me…especially lately" AJ said flirtatiously. "Oh because we've put some changes to our usual acts?" asked Punk. "Sometimes it's good to change up things, you know?" said AJ. "Keep things fresh." "Yes it does" said Punk. "So Phil?" said AJ. "How come you haven't thought about getting an associates in art?" "I couldn't study behind those bars" said Punk. "It was all loud and shitty and stuff. Besides I'm still amazed that I was able to achieve my G.E.D…and that was a process within itself."

"Oh yeah" said AJ. "You said it took you 3 years?" Punk nodded. "Yeah remember I had to take some time to adjust to my new life." "Well I'm still proud of you" said AJ. "And I'll always will be." Suddenly her phone began buzzing. "Uh oh" she said while frowning. "It's…its Bryan." "Well answer it baby" Punk spoke carefully. AJ shakily answered the phone. "H-hello?" she asked. Punk watched as AJ continued speaking. "Yes but I don't understand why can't you just tell me over the phone what it is!?" she said irritably. "Fine!" she slammed down her phone onto the wooden picnic table.

"What's…what's going on baby?" Punk asked. "We've gotta go upstairs now" said AJ as she hurriedly stood up. "The verdict came in." "Ok so why couldn't he just tell you what it was over the phone?" asked Punk. "I don't know…." AJ started to panic. "Ok, ok just…just calm down" said Punk. "I'll get you upstairs."

* * *

About an hour later, Bryan arrived at their apartment. He only had to ring once before the door immediately swung open. "Hello you two" he spoke quietly. "Can I come in?" "Yes of course" said Punk as he locked the door behind him. AJ came from the back and she had the most worried look on her face that any of the two have ever seen before." "Just tell me what it is" she said. "I…I need to know." "Um…April…" Bryan said. "I…I think you should sit down." "**NO!**" she said sternly. "I will not do such a thing, now will you just tell me what's the verdict?"

"I'm sorry April…." Bryan started. "But I'm afraid that the ruling is that you are to be stripped of your license." "NO!" she screamed as she collapsed to the floor, prompting Punk to rush over to her side. "I…I'm so sorry AJ" Bryan said sadly. "**NO! NO! NO!**" she continued to shout. "**I CAN'T LOSE IT! I'VE WORKED SO HARD! SO HARD! FOR THAT! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET IT!?**" Bryan remained silent as Punk pulled her to her chest. "Is…is she going to go to jail?" he asked. "No" said Bryan. "But she'll….she'll never be able to practice psychology anymore."

"I…I think I'm going to be sick!" AJ shouted as she got up and ran into the bathroom to vomit. Punk approached him. "Dude…isn't there anything you can do?" he pleaded. "Phil I can't" said Bryan. "I was able to keep her out of jail for the next 5 years and to stop them from filing a forced protection order for you against her….there was no way I could get them to let her keep her license…even if it was a temporary suspension…the acts in their eyes were too-"

"**WHAT!?**" shouted Punk. "**TOO GROSS!? NO FUCK THAT SHIT! WE ARE IN LOVE! NOW I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT THEY AND THEIR STUPID ASS LAWS SAY AGAINST MY LOVE-OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! OUR LOVE IS REAL, SHE DID NOT EVER USE ME NOR DID I EVER USE HER! TO ME THEIR WORDS DOESN'T MEAN A GODDAMN THING!**" he was understandably furious. "I'm…I'm sorry" Bryan repeated. "But there was nothing else I could do." Punk let out an angered sigh. "Please…get out" he said calmly. "Get the fuck outta my house." Bryan nodded as he understood his pain. "As you wish" he said. Punk quickly locked the door after him and he raced into the bathroom to find AJ with her knees curled up to her chest as she was backed up against the tub.

"Baby…" he spoke softly. "I'm so sorry." She scoffed. "You're sorry?" she said bitterly. "**YOU'RE SORRY!?**" "Baby I…" Punk trailed off. "All of my life I've had nothing" AJ said. "I've had nothing and the very second I get something…it ends up being taken away from me and for what!? So I had sex with one of my patients! Yeah it was wrong. Completely wrong. Immoral even. But guess what…I fell in love. I'm human. I'm only human. I cannot avoid such emotions I had for you…even from the very first day that I've met you. I've…I knew. I knew that there was something there and so did you. I could see in your eyes too. I thought for once in my life…I finally found someone that I could be with…even though I knew I really wasn't supposed to be with."

"What are you saying?" Punk asked. "That we…we can't be together anymore" said AJ. "We can't…I can't do this anymore. I don't want it. I don't want it anymore." Punk's heart suddenly felt as it was being ripped out of him. "**NO!**" he said sternly. "You…you can't do that to me! **TO US!**" "I don't want this anymore" AJ said as she started to breakdown. "So what you're giving up on us is that it!?" Punk heatedly asked. "After all we've ever been through!?"

"Phil…I-"

"**APRIL! YOU'RE THROWING EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER HAD, EVER MADE TOGETHER AWAY!**" Punk shouted. His face was the reddest that she'd ever seen him to be. "This all just happened too fast" said AJ. "We happened too fast. We…we don't even know each other…" "That doesn't matter!" said Punk. "We had something! We still have something! It's called a connection!" "Well it broke!" AJ screamed. "Oh I see how it is" Punk said. "I see that you were perfectly willing-more than willing to risk your license but when you actually lose it…you throw me away. You're throwing everything we've ever had together away and for **WHAT!? YOU STILL HAVE ME AT THE END OF THIS! I'M STILL HERE! I'VE BEEN SUPPORTING YOU THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE ORDEAL!**"

AJ remained quiet as the tears steadily fell from her face. "Damn it April!" Punk shouted. "**I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY SOUL! WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING**….and….and you do this to me? You give up on me when our journey's just begun." AJ stared at with him a confused looked. "Just…please just tell me that this won't be forever right? It won't be forever right?" he asked but AJ remained silent. Punk nodded. "Ok" he said as he re reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny black box.

"This was supposed to be yours" he said tearfully. "I know how hard you had to work for your degrees and license and to get where you're at right now. I get it. I may not be the most educated man…the best man or whatever but I do understand you. I get you and that's why I love you….I'll always love you, no matter what." He placed the box onto her sink. "For the past several weeks…I've been working overtime to save up for this…to give you this. To show to you just how much I really loved…no matter what these motherfuckers say about us and to show them that no matter what they may do to us that nothing could break us apart but I guess I was wrong about us…I guess I was wrong about you..." he paused to take a painful exhale.

"I was going to give this to you tonight...I was going to make you forever mine because you mean that much to me…more than words or what's in that box could ever express to you or to anyone for that matter and that we could be able to get through any and everything." He took another deep breath before walking over to AJ and cupping her face.

"I love you April Jeanette and don't you ever forget that!" he yelled passionately into her face before placing one last kiss on her lips. He turned to leave but as he did, he stopped at the doorway and turned back to face her. "I love you so much April….and I'm sorry that I did this to you…I'm sorry that you met me and you had to give up your everything for me….I truly am." He turned to continued leaving and as he did, AJ got up to fetch the black box off of the sink. She opened it and discovered that it was indeed an engagement ring. Oh it was so beautiful. It had a diamond on it…it was small but still meaningful and on at the bottom was a folded piece of paper. Upon opening that too, she realized that it was a letter for her:

"_Dear April, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I hope you realize just how much I love you. I don't care that a year ago we didn't even know each and I sure as hell don't care that we're not supposed to be together but you were willing to take a risk with everything you've ever had for me and that's something that no one in my whole life's ever done for me and for that I feel that you're really, truly special. You are an angel. I man not be a man of religion or anything good…that I know much for sure. But you have touched me just like an angel would touch anyone._

_My God I love you so much….I don't think there are ever enough words for me to be able to say this to you. I think only he knows how much I do love you. Yes I am starting to believe that there is one. After all he's led me directly to you and if he could do all of that than that means that he has to exist. I couldn't wait to give you this ring. I was so excited to get it for you. It was the most expensive thing I've ever gotten for anyone else besides myself and do you wanna know what the best part about that was? I got it all from my hard earned work and not by way of being savaged. _

_I can't wait to make you my wife. I can't wait to watch our children grow inside of your stomach. I can't wait to feel their kicks. I can't wait to listen to their heartbeats. I can't wait to watch them being born. I can't wait to hold them and comfort them as they cry. I can't wait to care for them and watch them grow and experience life and with you being the virtuous woman that I know you are, they're going to not turn up into a screw up like me. I can't wait for us to grow old together and to leave behind the memory of our love here on this Earth. I honestly think that you're the first person who's ever truly loved me….you're the only one who does love me in this whole wide world. _

_7 billion people. It's funny to me that there can be that many people and you can be and feel so alone but you've change that in me. You've changed me for the better and today I can say that I am a better man. I know that you're going through a lot with waiting on the future of your career…I just hope that no matter what, that we can continue on with building our own future together. God I love you so much April. I love the way you walk, the way you talk. _

_You are so strong and so brave. I love how you stood up to that girl you used to work with and how you held yours down and for that I know that you'll never ever let someone push you around. Oh you're so intelligent. You're the smartest person I've ever met in my life. You're also the best person I've ever met in my life. I love how beautiful you look in the morning, the afternoon and night. All day, every day. Most women have to wear a whole bunch of cosmetics and shit on their faces and do a whole bunch of unnecessary things to themselves in order to make themselves feel as if they're beautiful but you don't. I love each and every inch of you. _

_God I love you for flaws and all. I don't care about there not being such a thing as "perfect." No fuck that shit. __**YOU. ARE. PERFECT. TO. ME.**__ You're my everything and I hope to God that you'll always will be. Oh my God April you've done something to me and it's for the better. God April how can we even say what we've done was a mistake? It's not a mistake but if it was…it was the best I've ever made, that we've ever made. God April you make my heart warm up so much and that's a feeling I've never thought that I could have. Yes there are tear stains on this page April because that's what you do to me. _

_You make me so happy that I have tears of joy. I never thought that I could have tears for anything but pain but you've change that and again I love you so much for that. God April you don't even know half the things you do to me. You may have not been the first woman I've ever been with…but you're the first I've ever been with that I've ever loved and ever felt anything real with. April….April I can go on forever with this because again this is how you make me feel. In the past 9 months that we've known each other I've got to watch how far our love has grown and come so far and…I really hope to God that we'll always be together but…hoping or not. I already know. I already know that you're the one for me as I'm the one for you. April Jeanette Mendez…you are everything to me and you'll always will be…no matter what. I love you April and I'm glad that you're mine. If you said yes to this which I can't possibly imagine that you wouldn't…then maybe we can get started on our future right away before our wedding. But I also know how much you value your morals so I can wait until after we've begun our marriage for the rest of our fun to begin if you know what I mean. I love you April…more than words or this letter can ever say." _

_-Phillip Jack Brooks. 7/30/17._

AJ let out another loud sob as she finished reading the most beautiful letter she's ever gotten. She was completely taken aback at his words and how much they came from his heart. The whole thing came from his heart as if he bled out all of the feelings he had for her and then some onto these pages. She held it close to her heart as she began crying but suddenly she realized…that she made a mistake. That she have never let him go. She got up and ran into their bedroom to see that he was long gone.

"**NO!**" she screamed to the top of her lungs. "**OH MY GOD PLEASE NO!**" she dropped to floor as she continued sobbing in heartache as she started blaming herself for being stupid enough to let the best thing she's ever had go so easily and without a fight. Suddenly she realized how Punk had felt his whole life. Alone and in pain. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm so sorry for ever letting you go."

**A/N: This was so emotional to write :-( I hope that these two will get back together soon. Thank you again for all of your reviews and please keep them coming. **


	28. Holding on

**CHAPTER 28: Holding on **

It had been 6 days since AJ and Punk had separated and they were of course dealing with their painful breakup. Punk was staying with Colt as he didn't want to chance him staying out on the streets and have him possibly falling back into troubles he had before. Colt stood at the door and watched Punk as he sat still at the edge of his bed, still frozen in pain and shock as well as despair.

"You know Phil" he started. "I don't think that you be so quick to give up on her." "Why not?" asked Punk. "She already gave up on me. She…she didn't even wanna try anymore you know?" "Phil…don't feel that way" said Colt. "This wasn't your fault." "It is my fault" said Punk. "I know I was very stupid for costing AJ her career. Anyone could tell me that until they're blue in the face but…." He paused. "Although I still love her very much, I know that I can never approach her again."

"Why say that?" asked Colt. "I know that you love the woman. She's a very nice and lovely one at that. They're hard to find these days…they don't make 'em like they used to." "How can I approach someone who believes that there is nothing no longer there?" asked Punk. Colt sighed as he walked towards him. "Look" he said. "Take as much time as you need to think this through but not too much time. Otherwise…she'll end up in another man's arms…and I know that you don't want that to happen."

"Of course not" said Punk. "I've…I've grown so much when I was with her." "How much do you love her Phil?" Colt asked. "More than I can ever describe" said Punk. "Then give it another few days and…try again if you wish to" said Colt. "You gonna be alright in here while I'm gone? I've got work until 10 tonight." "Yep" Punk said. "Good" said Colt. "Get some rest. You look dead and please for the love of God. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I mean it." His words were serious and with that he turned to leave.

Meanwhile, AJ remained in a very emotional state as she continued to uncontrollably sob while Nikki and Brie were over to comfort her. They had been over there for the past 3 days and they have yet to see an improvement from her. "Please AJ" Nikki begged. "We don't want to have you admitted to the hospital. You've got to start calming down soon. All of this stress isn't good on you."

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" AJ sobbed. "I don't get it AJ" said Nikki. "You weren't with him for that long anyways." AJ turned to face her. "You don't get it?" she tearfully said. "We made love! I made love. I made love to him because I love him. I love with all of my heart and now he's gone. He's gone forever and he's never coming back and it's all my fault for being stupid for letting him go and now I don't even know where-I don't even know where he is!" "Oh April honey, I'm so sorry" Nikki said with sympathy. AJ resumed sobbing even harder as it worried the twin sisters.

"Oh dear…" Brie said as she concernedly shook her head. "Does she want any tea?" "I have not a clue" said Nikki. "I mean we've offered her everything. A beer. Wine. A joint but nothing. She won't take anything." "Nicole!" Brie exclaimed. "What I was only trying to help her" said Nikki. "Besides I don't see you coming up with any other options." "Does she have any sleeping pills?" asked Brie. "Maybe we can give her one."

"No" said Nikki. "She isn't prescribed to any of that. I've already checked her medicine cabinet and there's nothing in there like at all." Brie sighed. "I…I don't know what else to do" she said. "If she doesn't stop in an hour I'm calling for a bus." "No, no" said Nikki. "Maybe we should try talking to her again." "But we've been doing that for 3 days Nicole and we still haven't been able to get through to her" said Brie. "Does she have any idea of where Phil went?"

"No" said Nikki. "Not a clue." "I've asked Bryan to look for him but he still hasn't found out anything on him yet" said Brie. "Oh God I hope he didn't leave the city." "He can't" said Nikki. "He's legally stuck here until his parole period thingy or whatever the fuck it's called ends in 7 years." Brie sighed. "At least I think so." "Well wherever he is…he can't be too far." Nikki turned to face AJ who was still crying.

"AJ?" she said softly. "We're trying to help you through this but if you want our help then you've have to help yourself by calming down first." "Just go away Nicole" AJ muttered through her pillows. "I don't wanna be around you or anyone else for that matter!" "No AJ. I'm not going away" said Nikki. "I should have been there for you since day one and maybe…maybe you wouldn't be going through this." "Would you like a drink?" Brie. "I can get you something from the downstairs liquor place.

"**NO!**" AJ cried. "There isn't any damn alcohol in here! Punk said that it isn't good for me so I got rid of it!" "This is all my fault" Nikki said. "I should have never let Celeste walk out of that office with your diary. I should have done more to stop her."

"I don't care anymore Nicole" AJ sobbed. "Yes you do" said Nikki. "I know you do." AJ suddenly sat up and faced them. "You guys don't get it do you?" she said. "My life is **OVER** now and I have no one. My family? They don't even know what's going on with me as I've been too ashamed to tell them that their perfect daughter has screwed up on everything."

"You didn't screw up" said Nikki. "You fell in love. It happens. Yes you weren't supposed to but guess what? It just happened…things happened. Life happens. What matters is that you try to figure out a way through this." "Do you still love him April?" asked Brie. "Yes! Of course I do!" AJ tearfully said. "Then go fight for him" said Nikki. "Don't give up on him. Never give up on him. Your love is not a mistake and it never was! It will conquer everything and if it's meant to be then everything will all fall into place without question."

"How is he ever supposed to forgive me?" AJ asked. "He will" said Nikki. "I know he will." "I don't even know him April" said Brie. "But I do know while he was away from you all he could think about was you. All he could do was worry about you and put you first. You always were in his eyes over any and everything and when you guys were together at my house last month I could see just from the way he treats you that he does love you without question April that man really loves you so please AJ…don't doubt that."

Her eyes were bloodshot red as well as her whole face. It was swollen and puffy from the pain she had been experiencing the past several days. "We're gonna get you through this AJ, I promise" said Nikki as she gave her a hug. "You know what?" she said. "I don't even think the rules should matter anymore. If you're happy then you're happy and that's all that matters."

Brie walked over and handed AJ a box of tissues. "Here you go" she said softly. "Thank you" AJ said quietly. Nikki undid their embrace. "You're going to get some rest while we'll get you some more tea" she said. AJ nodded as she made herself comfortable in her bed. It was much lonelier without Punk and she hated that. A few minutes later, Nikki returned with a tray of food. "We're going to also help you find him but until then, you need to eat." "Later" said AJ. "Right now…I just wanna sleep." Nikki nodded as she left the tray on the nightstand and she and her twin left.

"We've gotta find him" she told her. "But no one's seen or heard from him" said Brie. "I know but we gotta try" said Nikki. "For her sake."

* * *

That evening, AJ had since fallen asleep as the Nikki and Brie had remained in her room to watch over her. "Well that was Bryan" said Brie. "He's wondering if I'm coming home tonight." "What'd you tell him?" asked Nikki. "That I'm staying over" said Brie. "There's no way I can leave her like this tonight. Also he said that he'll try his best in locating Phil." "That's really nice of him" said Nikki as she looked back over at AJ.

"Gosh I feel so bad for her Brianna" she said. "She really didn't deserve this. No one does." "I know" said Brie as she looked up above AJ's head. "Hey Stephanie, take a look at this" she said as she quietly walked over towards the bed. "What is it?" asked Nikki. "I don't know" said Brie. "I think it's a picture frame of something." She carefully removed the frame from off of the wall and walked back over towards her sister.

"I think…I think it's a poem or a love letter from him" said Brie. "I think he wrote her this…on the day that he left her." "Well what does it say?" asked Nikki. "Let's read it together" said Brie. The two began to read the long handwritten letter that Punk had addressed to AJ. After they finished, Brie got up to hang it back on the wall. "That was really beautiful of him to write to her" said Nikki. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen a man to write a woman. She's really, really lucky to have him. No wonder she's hurting so much. She really does love him."

"And that's why we're going to help her get through this" said Brie. "We're going to try and get them pack together and I hope that it'll happen." "I hope so too Brie" said Nikki. "I really do."

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming. They are very appreciated :-)**


	29. Healing

**CHAPTER 29: Healing**

A few weeks later, AJ and Punk had continued to experience their lives without one another. She was still looking for where he was at but to no avail of course. Little did she know that Punk was just giving her some space as he was right under her nose at Colt's place in Yonkers. It was now August 25th and Nikki and Brie were treating AJ to Subway for lunch. By now she has since been living on her own for the past 2 weeks as she was starting to feel a little better.

"Go ahead and get your stuff" said Brie as she took a seat. "I'll save us a table and Nicole, try to get something healthy today ok?" "Sheesh you sound just like mom" Nikki said. "But at least it means that I care" said Brie.

AJ and Nikki approached the serving bar. "I see you've had fun at the beach today" she said. "You know, despite Coney Island being jam packed and all?" "I did" said AJ as she played with the strap to her bathing suit. "I just wish that Phil was with me." "He will be soon" said Nikki. "I'm getting there" said AJ. "You know? Back to normalcy or whatever normalcy is."

"Hi" said the employee. "What can I get you nice ladies this afternoon?" "I'll have a salad of your choice with a plain bag of Lays" said Nikki. "Oh and with a bottle of water." "Certainly" said the employee. "Oh and I'll have all the different types of cheese that you have, some bacon and some ham, mustard, relish and turkey on your Italian bread" said AJ. "And a batch of your chocolate chip cookies…actually make that peanut butter if possible. Oh and can you make it extra spicy?"

Nikki and the male employee cocked their eyebrows at her. "Alright…Miss" he said slowly. "Mm someone sure is hungry" Nikki said as she and AJ moved down the line. "Well yeah" said AJ. "You know what? It's fine. It's completely fine" said Nikki. "I'm just finally glad that you've got your appetite back and it's kind of nice to see you're eating again, despite it being a weird…combination." "Me too" said AJ. "I'm also glad that I didn't get sunburnt like that last time."

"Yeah well at least the emergency room staff were nice" said Nikki. "They're supposed to be" said AJ. "Otherwise they could…catch a case." "Try not to think about it so much hon" said Nikki. "You've been doing really great lately and I really want to see you moving forward."

"I know" said AJ. "Anyways I hope you don't end up giving yourself the runs from all of that food" said Nikki. "I thought you said that you were happy that I was back eating again?" asked AJ. "I am it's just that I don't want to see you eating too much of the wrong thing" said Nikki. "And yes AJ, Brie's rubbing off on me lately with this heath food stuff." Several minutes later, the employee rung up their total. "It'll be $23.85" he said. "Don't worry AJ" said Nikki. "I've got it." "Thank you Nikki" AJ said. The two girls took their trays back to the table that Brie had saved from them.

"Hmm that smells delicious" she said as AJ and Nikki sat. "You finished already?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said Brie as she opened her container of green and purple grapes. Suddenly AJ's face begin to cringe. "Ugh!" she exclaimed in disgust. "What is that horrible smell!?" "Um AJ are you ok there?" asked Nikki. "Yeah it's just grapes." "Yeah they'd never kill anybody, have they?" Nikki asked as she picked on up and ate it. "Want one?" "No, good heavens I pass" said AJ as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah and you wanna talk about my lovely organic grapes while you eat a…very weird sandwich that's probably full of God knows how many fake hormones or additives" said Brie. AJ swallowed before continuing. "Crap. I forgot to get a drink." "Its ok" said Nikki. "You can have my water. I just remembered that I have an extra one." "Thank you" said AJ as she opened the bottle and furiously began drinking from it.

"Um…AJ are you sure you're alright?" asked Brie. "Yeah I'm just real thirsty" said AJ as she placed the bottle back onto the table. "Right…" Brie said. "So are you ladies up for shopping after this?" asked Nikki. "Why?" asked Brie. "You've already brought out the whole store at freaking Armani." "Um hello? In case you've forgotten that Chanel and Louis Vuitton are right next to each other" said Nikki. "I'm a girl and I've gotta die happy." "Knowing you, you're coffin is going to be lined with Louis Vuitton" said Brie. "That's actually a great idea Brie" said Nikki. "Thanks for the inspiration."

"Nicole chill, you're only 36. You've got at least another 50 years of life ahead of you" said Brie. "Besides I was only kidding. Who knew you'd actually take me that serious?" "Which one of us do you think is going to die first anyway?" asked Nikki. "**NICOLE!?**" said Brie. "Can we please just enjoy our lunch without talking about death?" "Speaking of death…my stomach's feeling like that right now" said AJ. "Ooh maybe you ate to fast" said Brie. "Ate too fast?" asked Nikki. She scoffed. "Maybe she's pregnant." "Nicole stop teasing her" said Brie. "It's simply rude to do so besides she really did have a strange…mix of things."

AJ's eyes widen at Nikki's words as she suddenly becomes quiet. "_What…what day is this?_" she thought to herself. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and checked the date. "_Today's….today's August 25th already?_" she thought to herself. "_It…it can't be…_" "AJ?" asked Nikki. "Are you alright? You look very pale." "Maybe we should get her back home" said Brie. "Good idea" Nikki said as they stood up.

"I'm late…" she whispered. "Really…really late." "What?" asked Nikki. AJ turned to slowly look back up at her. "I'm…late" AJ said quietly. "Very late." "You're late for what?" asked Nikki. "M-my…my period" said AJ. "How late?" asked Nikki. "By over a month" AJ said while horrified. "**OH. MY. GOD!**" Nikki said as her eyes widened. Brie immediately rushed over. "What's going on?" she asked. What's going on!?"

"Ok…um…don't panic" said Nikki. "You just need to get yourself to a doctor to find out for sure. It could be stress. I mean have you've ever skipped a month before? If so it's perfectly normal." "No" said AJ. "I haven't. I have never skipped a month before or anything." "Ok" said Nikki. "What's going on?" Brie repeated. "We need to get her home" said Nikki. "We need to get her home right now."

Brie quickly nodded as the trio hastily gathered up their belongings, all the while AJ was frozen in a state of panic. "_There's…there's no way…_" she thought. "_I'm…I'm just stressing out._" She silently nodded as the three scurried out of the restaurant, leaving the employee with a confused look on his face. "_There's just no way…_" AJ continued thinking. "_It's…it's just not even possible…_"

**A/N: Once again thank you for all of your reviews they are of course very appreciated :-)**


	30. Gift

**CHAPTER 30: Gift **

Another few days have passed and it was now September 1rst. AJ still was in shock at her the realization that she had made a few days earlier. Of course she still didn't know anything as she kept putting off taking a test or seeing a doctor. She was in pure denial but all of that didn't matter now as she was back in at her parent's house in New Jersey to have another family dinner. To her relief, they still were unaware at what was going on with her in New York as it turned out they were away in Puerto Rico for the last few months visiting with relatives.

Despite all of this, today was the day that she would finally find out once in for all what was going on with her body. She stood impatiently in the bathroom of her overly religious parent's house waiting on the results of her pregnancy test. "_Oh the irony of it_" she thought to herself.

Regardless of her being 30 years old, her parents were still very strict and demanding towards her, especially her father. He still had a hold over her as if she was still a little girl that needed to be told what to do and she hated it even though she had loved him. He was her father after all, nonetheless. As she continued waiting for the timer to go off, she kept wondering how was Punk doing since their breakup. Hopefully in her eyes that he was doing a lot better than she is at the moment.

"How could I be so careless" she said to herself while staring into the mirror. "He told me so many times to use protection and yet was naïve…so very fucking naïve. Ugh why didn't I just listen to him?." She painfully paused to sigh before continuing collecting her thoughts. "_Please…please don't let me be pregnant_" she thought. "_Now is not the time to bring a child into the world like this. I mean I've always wanted kids but…not right now and not in this way._" AJ began taking deep breaths as she continued thinking.

"_How could I do this to myself_" she thought. "_How? How are my parents going to forgive me? I…I don't think that it's even possible._"

She took a few deep breaths as the alarm went off. She had only two choices: Look or not look which in reality meant "be scared" or "be stupid." She took another good look at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. So tired. She had been going through a lot in the past several months and no one in her family, not even her sister Erica knew about it. She finally took one more last sigh as she slowly and shakily picked up the pregnancy test to read the results:

**Positive+ 7 weeks :-)**

"Oh dear Jesus!" AJ gasped. She was left in utter shock to realize that she was already far along and nearing 2 months into her pregnancy. "I'm…pregnant?" she said aloud. "_I don't feel pregnant. Sure I'm more than a month late and I have these strange cravings but…but there's no possible way._" She picked up the box which of course told her to go see a doctor to get a more accurate result.

Not wanting to believe what the tests had revealed, she began to pick up the other 7 tests that she had taken:

**Positive+ 7 weeks :-)**

**Positive+ 6-8 weeks :-)**

**Positive+ :-)**

**Positive+ 1-2 Months :-) **

**Negative - 0 :-(**

**Positive + First Trimester :-)**

**Positive+ 2 months :-)**

"I'm… really pregnant" she said. "I'm really pregnant with Phillip's baby…our baby." She slowly placed her hands over her stomach, noting that she hasn't even gained weight yet. "_Sure I threw up maybe once or twice…well several times but I thought that was due to the stress I was going through…wow I'm really pregnant_" she thought. She carefully placed the used tests back into the respective boxes in which they came in and wrapped the contents up in a thick roll of toilet paper and as she finished, there was a loud knock at the door.

"**APRIL!**" Erica called out as she pounded her fist up against the door. "Are you almost finished!? I need your help setting the table!" AJ sighed as she quickly gathered herself together, discarded the test in the trash and opened the door to answer her sister. "Are you ok in here baby sis?" she asked. "You were in here a really long time." "_Please don't say the word baby_" AJ thought. "Um…" she trailed off. "Uh oh is everything ok?" asked Erica. "Actually…no it isn't" AJ said sadly. "Come. Come to my room and let's talk" she said as she pulled her into and locked the door behind them.

So AJ let it all out about how much trouble she really was in. About how she and Punk are no longer together and about how she is now almost 2 months pregnant with their baby. Erica shook her head in concern. "Honey…" she trailed off. "Our father is going to kill you when he finds out about this….so I highly suggest that you not tell anyone else of this otherwise they'll flip out and it won't be pretty."

"Don't you I don't know all of this?" asked AJ. "Dad won't be proud of you for this" said Erica. "I mean I thought you were going to be careful?" "We…well hell we weren't always careful" said AJ. "Well why the hell not!?" asked Erica. "I don't…believe in contraception" said AJ. "Neither do I but I still use them I mean unless you want like 50 nieces and nephews running around here" said Erica. "But you know what AJ? You're 30 years-old and at least you're not 17 years old going through this."

AJ nodded. "Besides this is if you're really pregnant" said Erica. "What do you mean if?" asked AJ. "April one of the tests you took were negative besides you should always go to the doctor to know for sure." AJ became quiet as Erica sighed. "When I found out I was pregnant with Maggie it was in the emergency room right after they had brought me in for passing out due to dehydration and do you want to know what the doctor told me?" she asked. "Y-yes?" AJ said slowly.

"They told me that the reason why I was dehydrated was because I was 4 months pregnant and I wasn't consuming enough water or calories for her and that's why I fainted in the middle of the gymnasium floor during cheer practice in front of everyone" said Erica. "And if I didn't start realizing this now, I could lose my daughter." "Daughter?" asked AJ. "That's how I found out I was having a girl" said Erica. "That Miguel and I were really going to be parents and that that one stupid faulty test I took told me the I wasn't pregnant, silly me went out there and continued on with my life as normal even thought I was putting both me and Magdalena's life at risk."

"But how did you not even know anything?" asked AJ. "Denial" said Erica. "I mean at first after waiting another week and realized that my period wasn't coming…that I was truly possibly pregnant but because I was in denial I ignored that part of my body until I no longer could and that's why I need you to please AJ do right by yourself."

"What do you mean do right by myself?" asked AJ. "I mean you need to start taking better care of yourself" said Erica. AJ nodded. "So…are you going to keep it?" asked Erica. "Yes" said AJ. "And are you going to tell Phil?" asked Erica. "Erica I can't even find him" said AJ. "Have you tried his parole officer?" asked Erica. "Not that I remember" said AJ. "Then try him. Try him again and this time make him talk to you" said Erica. "Do you know where his office is?" "No but I can ask Bryan to look it up for me" said AJ. "Good" said Erica as she walked over to AJ and pulled her into an embrace.

"I can't believe that you're going to be a mother…I really can't" she said. "And I'm going to be an aunt finally so hopefully… I get to meet Phil now?" "Only if I can find him" said AJ. "You will" said Erica. "You see it was all meant to be. You'll see." "I hope so" said AJ. "I really do." Erica smiled. "I cannot believe that my baby sister is pregnant" she said. "And I also cannot believe that you took 8 pregnancy tests. Dear Jesus did you like buy out the whole pharmacy?" "You can say that" said AJ.

"So April, are you happy?" asked Erica. "Yeah. I think so" AJ nervously said. "You think so?" asked Erica. "Yeah" said AJ. "I'm…I'm starting to get used to it." "That's good" said Erica as she got up to open up a white and blue glass jar. "Would you like some chocolate?" "Ew no gross!" said AJ. "I absolutely cannot stomach chocolate right now." "But…but you love chocolate" said Erica. "I'm pregnant remember?" said AJ. "This is going to be a long 7 months for you" said Erica. "Yes it is" said AJ as she stood up. "I'll help you set the table now." Erica nodded as the two sisters left the room.

**A/N: Yes she's pregnant! But will she and Punk get back toge****ther? Please Review :-)**


	31. Facing the music

**CHAPTER 31: Facing the music. **

Another few more days had passed and AJ was finally able to track down Punk at Colt's house in Yonkers. She anxiously walked up the front steps to the two story white and orange home. After ringing the doorbell a few times, she was surprised to see that it was Punk who had answered. "April?" he called out. "Yes Phillip, I'm here" said AJ. "Oh April what are you doing here?" Punk asked. "Well I was sort of in the neighbor-"

She was cut off by his hug. "I've missed you so much" he said as he inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair. "Mmm strawberry" he softly whispered. "I've missed you too Phil" said AJ. "How did you find me?" asked Punk. "Believe me" said AJ. "It wasn't easy." The two continued hugging in silence for another few minutes. "Is um…Colt home?" AJ asked. "No. He's actually out in the city working" said Punk. "But he's due back here by 7:30 tonight, why?" "No reason" said AJ. "I was wondering if we could um go take a walk or something?" "I can't" said Punk. "I don't have a house key."

"You don't have a house key and you've been living here with him for almost 2 months?" said AJ. "AJ, you sound skeptical of me" said Punk. "And no it's not because he doesn't trust me. It's because he needs someone to watch his house at all times. Remember he's undercover?" "And what if you get hurt!?" AJ scolded. "Please Phil! I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again! I need you more than anything!" She started to cry, causing Punk to become alarmed.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. AJ took a hold of his hand and led him back inside of the house. "Wait a second honey baby, I gotta lock the place up" Punk said as he quickly locked the front door again. "Where's your room?" asked AJ. "Upstairs. Here I'll show you" said Punk. The couple made their way upstairs into Punk's room where their hands parted as she walked towards the bed. He stood back and watched as she climbed up into it while she was wearing another skirt, forcing him to fight off his already building arousal.

"Here" she said softly. "Come lay with me." Punk nodded as he joined AJ in bed. "Now will you please tell me what's going on with you?" he asked. "Phil…I…I read your letter and…I am so sorry" said AJ. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have never left you." "I forgive you" said Punk. "You do?" asked AJ. "April I love you" said Punk. "All of those words that I wrote in that letter? I meant every single last one of them. You're very important to me, you mean a lot to me and I don't think I can ever say it enough."

"Oh Phil" AJ said as she pulled him into a kiss. "I need you now" he whispered. AJ stared back into his green eyes as he stared into her brown ones. "There's something I have to tell you" AJ said quietly. "AJ…you look worried" said Punk. "What's the matter?" "I-I'm pregnant" said AJ. Punk's eyes immediately opened in surprise and shock. "_My boys can still swim?_" he thought. "_Even after all the really fucked up shit I did?...ha who knew?_" "Really?" he asked. "Yes really" said AJ. "I'm about 2 months." "Whoa…you're already that far along?" asked Punk. AJ nodded. "But how…?" asked Punk. "We weren't careful at all" said AJ. "And I really should have listened to you when you were warning me about protection but I guess it's too late now."

"Perhaps this is a blessing" said Punk. "It is" said AJ. "Of course it its." She watched as he reached over and gently placed a hand over her stomach. "We're really going to have a baby?" he asked while smiling. "I'm going to be a dad?" "Yes Phillip you are" AJ said as she began smiling. Punk's smile grew wider as he began to fully take in and acknowledge their situation. "Does anyone else know?" he asked. "No, just Erica, Nikki and Brie" said AJ. "You haven't told your parents about us, haven't you?" asked Punk.

"I'm very scared to be honest" said AJ. "I know" said Punk. "It's alright to be scared…I'm scared too but AJ you've gotta tell them. _We_ gotta tell them." AJ nodded as she agreed. "I still can't believe it" said Punk. "I can't believe that we made a baby from our love." "I can't believe it either" said AJ. Punk removed his hand from her stomach to hold her hand again. "I can't to see your belly grow" he said. "I know" said AJ. "I've read your letter." The two paused for a while as Punk continued to stare at her with an enormous amount of joy.

"I never should have given up on you" AJ said. "You had the right to" said Punk. "After all this is all my fault. I shouldn't have pursued you." "It isn't your fault" said AJ. "I made a choice and that choice was to be with you and honestly now that I've been given a new life and I don't regret anything." "I don't regret anything either" said Punk as he leaned in for another kiss. "Are we…?" "Yes we're back together" said AJ. "Good because I really want you right now" said Punk as he lifted up her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"April…it seems that you've forgot to put something on today" he teased. "No I didn't" said AJ. "It's just that they're kind of sore but don't worry it's normal, now can we please go back to playing house? I much rather we do…considering it's been a really long time." Punk chuckled as he removed his shirt. "Lie down baby" he whispered. As she did what she was told, she couldn't help but stare back at his toned body. She felt a rush as she thought about just how much she really did miss him. "Notice anything?" Punk teased. Her concentration broke upon realizing that the two were completely naked.

"But how?" she asked. "You were too much in a gaze to even notice that I had removed the rest of our clothing" Punk said softly. "Be gentle with my breasts" said AJ. "As I've said they're really sore." "Don't worry" said Punk. "I'll always take care of you." He hovered above her. "God I've missed you April" he whispered. "I missed you too Phillip." He leaned down to her ear and continued whispering. "Where's your cross?" "I left it back at home soaking in the cleaner, why?" said AJ. "No reason" Punk whispered. "I just…I don't think I've ever seen you without it."

She smiled at the fact that he paid attention to her, even the smaller details. "Ready April?" he whispered. "Yes Phil, I am" AJ said softly. He took his time to enter her, causing her to gasp as her eyes widened. She bit her lip at the missed sensation. "This won't hurt the baby right?" she asked. "No I promise" said Punk as he began thrusting. They were slow and sweet but also agonizing to AJ as she wished that he would go faster. She held her hands in place on his back as he continued taking his time to be extra tender to her. "Phil…" she rasped. "Oh Phil…" He looked down to see that her nipples had hardened and decided to try out his curiosity by teasingly running his fingers down them. Indeed there was a reason as she let out a cry.

"Extra sensitive?" he asked. "Yes…" AJ trailed off. "In or a good….or bad way?" he asked between thrusts. "Both" said AJ. "Do you want me to…?" Punk asked. "Yes Phil" AJ pleaded. He repeated his caressing strokes of her breasts and as he did, he smiled. "They're going to get so much bigger now" he said to himself. "What…are you smiling at?" asked AJ. "You" said Punk. "But why would you-"

"**OH!**" she screamed as he cut her off again with a hard thrust. "Shh…you're not relaxing through this" Punk said softly. "Please go a little faster" AJ said. "Maybe" Punk teased as he continued his painfully slow thrusts. It was driving AJ mad and he absolutely enjoyed it. She closed her eyes as she continued to breathe deeply and suddenly she relaxed until her eyes bolted open as she was joined by the sounds of letting out another loud scream.

"Don't fall asleep on me AJ…" Punk seductively warned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" "Or what?" AJ asked roughly breathed. "Or this…" Punk said as he suddenly began to thrust harder. "OH Phil!" she screamed. "I. Will. Continue. To. Do. This. Until. I. Am. Done" Punk said as he emphasized with each thrust. AJ struggled to keep her grip around him. "I don't care" AJ said. "Ooh acting a little dangerously aren't we?" Punk teased. "I don't know the meaning of that…" AJ breathed. "You talk too much" Punk chuckled as he began picking up the past. "You. Talk. Too. Much. I. Told. You. To. Just. Relax."

He listened as she continued cried out his name and it only wanted him to go faster. He swap between three different paces until he felt her walls tightly clench around his throbbing length. He watched as she let out one last cry and he continued thrusting hard until he released himself while calling out her name. He went to lay next to her and as he did, he wrapped the comforter around them.

"Colt…is not…going to want these…sheets anymore" he panted. "I know" AJ said tiredly. "How long ago…did you find out?" Punk breathed. "A week ago" said AJ. "It took a while to be able to find you and like I said it wasn't easy. I had to ask around for the right address as you know…that he keeps his place off the map?" Punk nodded. "That felt extremely good" said AJ. "I know" said Punk. "It felt really good to me too." "Don't tease the mother of your baby Phil…" said AJ. "That wouldn't be nice." "I won't tease you anymore" said Punk. "Unless it's warranted. "I'm glad to have you back in my arms AJ". "Me too" said AJ. "Me too."

**A/N: Again thank you to all of your reviews they are really appreciated :-)**


	32. Adjustments

**CHAPTER 32: Adjustments **

That night, Punk had returned back to AJ's apartment in New York City after taking a long and quiet train ride back. After stepping inside of her home, she locked the door behind them and made their way into their bedroom. "We still need to talk about this" said Punk. "I know" AJ said as she climbed into the bed where he joined her.

"I mean…do you even know when you're due?" he asked. "I dunno I'm guessing maybe April?" said AJ. "I haven't really had all that much time to think about it so much." "You know April, I meant everything I said when I wrote you that letter" said Punk. "I want us to be together for life." "Then I'm going to have to tell my parents" said AJ. "I'll have to tell them everything.

"Do you think that they'll handle this well?" asked Punk. "I honestly have no idea" AJ said worriedly as she began crying. "Oh honey baby" Punk said as he began to wipe away her tears. "It's going to be alright. I promise." "You know I'd never thought that I'd end up having your baby" AJ said quietly. "If someone were to tell me that this was going to happen…I honestly wouldn't even believe them."

"It's how life works out" said Punk. "Somethings are just not in our control." "I missed you so much Phil" said AJ. "I missed you every single day since you left me." "I've missed you too April" said Punk as they hugged. "Come" she said. "I have something that I want to show you." Punk nodded as AJ led him into her bedroom. AJ broke from holding his hand and went to turn on her TV.

"I hope that you're not breaking news or something" said Punk. "No, no Phil its nothing like that trust me" AJ said as she slipped a CD into her DVD player. "Nothing like that at all." AJ pressed play and as she did, a video of her playing the piano began. "You play piano?" asked Punk. "I never knew that you did." "I taught myself while I was in college" said AJ. "See? I was 22 back then and I took music as my minor." Punk continued watching the video which was dated November 3rd, 2009.

"What song is this?" he asked. "It seems so…familiar." "Für Elise" said AJ. "Very basic…well…depending on your skill level it is." "You're really great at this April" said Punk. "Thanks Phil" said AJ. "While you were gone, I was at Brie and Bryan's last week and I started playing it on theirs. It was right after I found out that I was…well pregnant. I wanted to play some for the baby…even though I don't think they can hear it yet and since pianos are pretty pricey…"

"You're amazing" said Punk. "You really are." "Thank you" said AJ as she paused the film. "I really needed something to take my mind off of things…in a healthy way of course." "So?" said Punk. "What are we going to do now?" "I don't know" said AJ as she took a seat down on her bed. "I'm still getting used to this…the baby and everything."

"I guess we'll figure it out together" said Punk as he joined her. "I'm so scared Phil" said AJ. "Why?" asked Punk. "Because I'm out of a career and we have no way of supporting this child" said AJ. "But I am keeping it regardless…I just don't know if I can…if we can do this but we're going to have to you know?" "Of course I know" said Punk as he held her hand. "You really ought to stop worrying so much" he said. "The kid is probably feeling everything you know?"

"I just can't believe that I'm actually going to be somebody's mom" said AJ. "And not to mention that my parents are going to kill me when they find out." "April, you're 30-years-old" said Punk. "It's better being 30 than to be a kid going through this." "I know Phil but…you've never met my parents. You don't know what they're like" said AJ.

"I've faced much worse when I was in prison" said Punk. "And even before I ever got there." "_I know_" AJ thought. "I know." She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued speaking. "So speaking of the baby, when was the last time you had something to eat?" "Nothing since this morning" said AJ. "April, honey that isn't good" said Punk as he stood up. "Where are you going?" AJ asked. "To the kitchen to make you something" said Punk. "You gotta eat now." He made his way into the kitchen and went into the freezer and pulled out a pack of froze chicken cutlets. Quietly making her way into the kitchen, AJ took a seat at the table.

"What are you making Phil?" she asked. "Breaded cutlets" said Punk. "Do you have any eggs?" "Sure they're in the fridge" said AJ. "But there's only 4 left." "That's more than enough" said Punk. For the next hour, she watched as he prepared a meal for the two to have. "What type of vegetables you have?" he asked. "I know that when the last time I was here you were planning on going out to get more."

"Carrots, green peppers, onions you name it" said AJ. Punk nodded as he continued cooking. She let out a brief chuckle as she watched him stir-fry the vegetables. "Who knew that he could actually cook this well?" she thought. "Who taught you how to cook?" "Oh" said Punk. "Do you really want to know that answer?" "Well of course" said AJ. "I wanna know."

"It was an old girlfriend of mine" said Punk. "Was she your first love?" AJ asked. "Yeah" said Punk as he lowered the flames on the stove. "She was." "Tell me about her" said AJ. "April are you-"

"Yes Phillip I'm very sure" said AJ. "Right" said Punk. "Her name was Maria. Maria Kanellis." "Tell me more about her" said AJ. "I am baby I am" said Punk. "Maria…she was a beautiful young woman when I met her…back when I was 19 and she was 14."

"14!?" AJ exclaimed. "Don't worry" said Punk. "I didn't do anything with her until she was 17 and at the age of consent but it sure as hell didn't stop her from trying anything….

* * *

_February 24th, 1999. _

"_What do you want for your birthday honey?" Punk asked. "Oh I dunno…dye my hair platinum blonde" said Maria. "What and get rid of your amazing auburn hair?" Punk asked. "You know that I was only joking Phil" said Maria. "Relax and don't have a heart attack." She walked over and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Almost done fixing that bike of yours? It seems like you've been at it forever." _

"_Yeah" said Punk. "I am and it's yours." "It's mine!?" Maria smiled. "Yes…well it's ours" said Punk. "Oh Phil where did you even get it from?" asked Maria. "Let's say that I got it from an old buddy of mine from my hometown" said Punk. "Phil, please don't tell me that you stole this" said Maria. "I didn't" said Punk. "I brought it with my own hard earned money." _

"_But Phil you don't even get paid that much fixing up those old things" said Maria. "Please tell me that you didn't steal it." "I said I did not!" yelled Punk. "Now enough!" "I hate it when you get this way" said Maria. "I hate it when I have to sneak out of my parent's house in the middle of the night because somebody called to tell me that they've found you passed out cold in front of a bar, in alleyway or elsewhere. I hate it!"_

"_So then…why are you with me?" asked Punk. "B-because Phil I love you" said Maria. "I love you and I hate seeing you doing this to yourself. You've been punishing yourself for the past 7 years ever since you left your parents' house and your sister."_

"_**DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!**__" Punk shouted. "You don't know a damn thing about her or the reason why I had to leave her." "Ok Phil" Maria said. "I'm going to go now." Punk sighed as he turned around. "Maria! Wait! Don't go! I need you!" _

* * *

"But she kept on going and she didn't stop. Not even to turn around" Punk said. "What ever happened to her?" asked AJ. "Oh we got back together again the next day on her birthday and the pattern of us continued for another few years…at least until she was 21" said Punk. "2003?" asked AJ. "Yep" said Punk. "You dated her for 7 years?" asked AJ. "Yeah but it was on and off" said Punk. "The longest we went straight without anything was for 27 months but after that…it was like picking up pieces to shattered glass or something."

"I'm sorry about that" said AJ. "Don't be" said Punk as he turned off the stove. "You're here. If Maria and I didn't break up then we wouldn't be where we're at today." "True" said AJ. Punk walked back over with their plates already served. "Could I have a little more white rice?" asked AJ. "Sure" said Punk as he handed AJ the pot. "Thanks" said AJ as she began eating. "Mm this is so good" said AJ. "She taught you well. _You've_ taught me well."

Punk laughed as they continued eating. "So…" he said. "When do you wanna tell your parents about the baby?" "Not any time soon" said AJ. "I really don't look forward to doing any of that." "Alright well there's time" said Punk. "There's time." "I just can't believe that we're actually going to have to baby proof this place now" said AJ. "And get supplies and everything." "Well believe it" said Punk. "I mean I am. I had no idea that I could even have kids." "Well Phillip you can" said AJ. The couple continued their meal as they kept thinking about how much their lives were about to change.

**A/N: Anddddd another chapter down! Thanks for all of your reviews so far :-)**


	33. My everything

**CHAPTER 33: My everything**

Another few weeks had passed and it was now October 27th, the day after Punk's 39th birthday when the two were sitting quietly on a bus in Union City after taking a ferry to New Jersey. They were on their way to AJ's parent's house to finally tell them of her pregnancy. "Nervous?" asked Punk. "No" said AJ. "Mortified."

"Will it help to let you know that I'm…mortified too?" asked Punk. "A little. Very little" said AJ as she sighed. One could say that she was absolutely fearing her father. After another few minutes, the couple were let out at a bus stop that was right in front of the home of their destination. "You ready?" he asked. "No" said AJ. He helped her quickly across the street and up the steps. "I just have a really, really bad feeling about this. About all of this." "You shouldn't" said Punk. "You shouldn't because I'm here and I'm with you now and we're going to get through this together." "Together?" asked AJ. "Yes April, together" said Punk. "I promise." AJ took another deep breath as she rang the doorbell. That is when her mother answered the door.

"Oh sweetheart!" she said cheerfully as she hugged her daughter. "I've missed you so much. Please come in." "Thank you mother" AJ said as she signaled Punk to follow. "Oh April, who is this?" asked Mrs. Mendez. "I'm Phil. Phil Brooks" said Punk as he extended his hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." AJ's mother hesitantly shook his hand as she gave AJ a very questionable look.

"Sweetheart, who is this?" she asked. "My boyfriend" said AJ. "Is father home?" "Absolutely" said Mrs. Mendez. "He's up in his study, shall I go get him?" AJ nodded yes as her mother walked up the stairs. "She seems…happy that I'm here" said Punk. "Trust me" said AJ. "That's as nice as she's going to get with you…for now. Come let's going into the dining room where you'll be more comfortable at." Punk nodded as he followed AJ into the next room, taking a seat down next to her. A few moments later, her parent's reappeared in the room.

"April?" Mr. Mendez smiled. "Hello daddy" said AJ. "April…we've missed you. How have you been doing lately?" "_Drat_" she thought. "_I forgot that they still don't have no idea of what's been going on with me in New York._" "I've been…feeling better" said AJ. "And who is this?" asked Mr. Mendez. Punk stood up and offered his hand again. "I'm Phil Brooks" he said. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Mendez." Mr. Mendez rejected his offer as he quickly turned his focus back onto his daughter and began to speak in Spanish.

"Honey, who is this man?" he asked. "Father in English please" said AJ. "That wouldn't be fair to Phil." "So, I do not care!?" Mr. Mendez hissed in Spanish. "You don't stop by in months, not even to say as little as a "hello" only to bring by some man. A stranger no less?"

"He is not a stranger father" AJ said sternly. This left Punk in confusion as he could only understand AJ as she spoke in English. "He's…he's my boyfriend." "Oh. A boyfriend? I see" Mr. Mendez continued in Spanish. "I see now. I see now very clearly. He's your boyfriend? Does he know Spanish?" "Father he isn't Latino" said AJ. "Then…what is he Spaniard?" asked Mr. Mendez as he continued to speak in Spanish. "Portuguese?"

"He's white father" said AJ. "Interesting" Mr. Mendez said in Spanish. "Very interesting…indeed" that last part was in English as he turned to face Punk. "So tell me boy…what are you doing with my daughter…what are your intentions with her?" "**EUGENIO!**" Mrs. Mendez exclaimed. "Stay out of this Lora" Mr. Mendez warned. "So Mr. Brooks…what is it that you want with my daughter, again I'll ask."

"We're together" said Punk. Mr. Mendez nodded as he glanced back over to AJ, this time his facial expression became angrier. "So tell me if I'm right about this one" he said. "You stop by after nearly being gone for 2 months to come see us but then…you were here just last month if I believe and yet you've fail to mention-you've said nothing about this man? Do you want me to believe that makes sense April?"

"Father…I can explain" AJ said. "There's no need" said Mr. Mendez with a harsh tone. "I already know." "Father…forgive me but you know nothing!" said AJ. Mr. Mendez's eyes widened in bewilderment. "I'm sorry dearest but I am a man of 65. Surely I know not of everything but I do know more than you and that something is that this man is a whole lot closer to you then you are leading us to believe in…am I right?" "Yes…" AJ said quietly.

Mr. Mendez sighed. "So tell us April. Why exactly why you're here on such short notice?" AJ became quiet. "Father I…" she paused as she started to tear up. "I'm…I'm pregnant." An audible gasp filled the room from her mother. "…And I'm due next April." The blood began to boil in her father as he slammed his fist down onto brown wooden dining table.

"Did he bring you to the act of getting a child!?" he shouted. AJ didn't answer immediately, further angering her father as he abruptly walked up to her and grabbed her by her front jacket. "**DID HE BRING YOU TO THE ACT OF GETTING A CHILD!?**" he repeated as he violently shook her. "**HEY YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!**" shouted Punk. "Y-yes father…but it was no sin. I love him and he loves me" AJ tearfully said.

He released his grip as he took as step back, his eyes were bulging in pure shock. "Why you would cheapen yourself when you know the way?" he asked her. "You know what your mother and I have always instilled in you since day one? Do you not care of our faith anymore!?" Punk got up to stand next to her. "She is true to her faith. How dare you say that she has stopped following it" he said angrily but Mr. Mendez continued to ignore him.

"Now you've end up just like your sister! A whore! A filthy whore who just willingly and openly gave herself to anyone!" he shouts. "I am not a whore!" AJ yelled tearfully. "And I'm not a child. I'm almost 31! I can make my own choices! **I AM AN ADULT NOW AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!**" Mr. Mendez scoffed. "Oh April but I'm afraid that it is your choices that have gotten you in such an unfortunately predicament" he said. "I knew this man seemed familiar! **YOU GET YOURSELF PREGNANT BEFORE MARRIAGE AND BY A CRIMINAL NO LESS!?"**

AJ started sobbing as Punk held onto her. "**NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY BLESSING DO YOU HERE ME!?** Mr. Mendez shouted. "**NOW YOU TWO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOMED HERE**!" "Eugenio!" Mrs. Mendez said. "That is not fair and you know it! April is right she isn't a child anymore. She is a woman now and she...she is allowed to make her own choices in her life and although I don't agree with them it is still her life."

"Lora enough with your mouth!" shouted Mr. Mendez. "Now I see where your undeserving daughters get it from!" "**OH SHUT UP!**" shouted Punk, causing the trio to stare at him. "**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TALKING TO YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!**" "They're my family Mr. Brooks and not yours!" said Mr. Mendez. "Now if you want to have that unmistakable trash as the mother of your children then so be it! But she will **NOT** be my daughter as she is no longer welcomed here in **MY HOUSE!**"

Punk shook his head in disbelief. "**SHE IS NOT A WHORE!**" he yelled. "She is the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I love her very much and she is his everything and no one-not even her sick deranged and pitiful excuse for a father can **EVER **change that!" he turns to face AJ. "She is the best thing that has ever happen to me and that wasn't a mistake." He turns back to her parents. "She's not a mistake. I'm not a mistake. Our love isn't a mistake and our child isn't a mistake nor will it ever be and nothing, no one, not even you is going to take that from me." His voice was so stern and serious that it only made the fire to Mr. Mendez's anger flame up.

"I'm not that much of a man of a God…but I do know one thing" said Punk. "That no _real_ man of God would ever say such things about his own daughter. She's it the most selfless person in this world. She gave up everything for me. Everything and for that I'll never be able to fully repay her." He turns to face AJ. "I love you so much April" he says softly. "You really are my everything." Before AJ could respond, Mr. Mendez lunged for Punk across the table, igniting a fight to begin.

"Oh dear Lord **STOP!**" AJ screamed in terror. "Please stop!" "**EUGENIO! NO! YOUR HEART! YOUR HEART!**" Mrs. Mendez shouted. Punk and Mr. Mendez continued their scuffle until AJ managed to pull Punk off of him. "Come with me" she shouted. "**YOU TWO ARE NEVER TO COME BY THIS HOUSE AGAIN!**" Mr. Mendez shouted as he started coughing. "**NEVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**" AJ and Punk ran out of the house as she was in tears and as they did, they could her hear her mother crying out her name in agony in the background. The couple didn't stop until they made it outside and when they did, she continued crying.

"Are you alright baby?" Punk asked. "I'm so sorry. I…I really am." His voice was breaking. "Just please Phillip. Take me home" AJ said tearfully. "Take me home. I don't wanna be here anymore…I don't…I can't…I…" she started breaking down as he pulled him into her chest. "Shh…it'll be ok. It'll be ok. I promise…I promise" he whispered.

**A/N: Such an intense chapter. I was a little inspired from that "Total Divas" episode where Eva Marie's father did not want her to marry Jonathan. Thank you again for all of your reviews and please keep them coming. They are much appreciated. **


	34. A new promise

**CHAPTER 34: A new promise**

It was a quiet ride back home to their apartment in New York. Once they got back inside, AJ immediately pulled Punk into her bathroom. "Your eye" she said quietly as she turned on the cold water to her faucet. "It's been blacken." "I've had much worse" said Punk. "Really it's nothing." "But its swollen shut and I need to you get you to the hospital" said AJ as she went to place a wet washcloth over his eyes, Punk gently placed his hands on her wrists to stop her.

"No" he said softly. "I'm ok." "Oh Phil…I'm so sorry" AJ started sobbing. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday weekend with my unreasonable father." "Its ok" said Punk. "You shouldn't be sorry at all as you've given me the best present in the world. Our love and baby." "I told you my father was-"

"A jerk? Yeah I know" Punk said as he pointed to his black right eye. "But I had no business wrestling with a man of his age." "He deserved it" AJ said bitterly. "After all he's done to me and my siblings, especially me and my sister. He made our lives a living **HELL!**" she angrily tossed the rag into the sink and Punk turned off the water to conserve it. "All those years he's kept us in that all-girls school. He kept us in the closet and in the dark about life in general. For years I knew nothing of sex and once my sister got pregnant…he nearly beat her to death. That night…oh how evil that night was once he found out. They got into it real bad. I thought…I thought that she was going to lose her baby from all of that screaming and yelling…the part she doesn't like to talk about most to everyone, including me-although I saw it-was him slapping her clearly across the face, knocking out 2 teeth in the process." Punk's eyes widened in true horror.

"And from then…that moment on I knew that at the age of 13 that I had better behave and not ever end up in her situation…for I'd end up like her. She took a seat on the toilet and placed her face in her hands briefly before continuing.

"How…how am I supposed to hate him? He's my father!" she said. "I'm supposed to love him…but I'm just finding it increasingly difficult to do so." She stands up and exits the bathroom as Punk follows her into their bedroom. "I mean I do everything I'm supposed to. I don't get pregnant. I don't date. I obey all his rules. Dressed the way he wanted. I even graduated from high school a whole 2 years early and complete a difficult Doctorate's Degree in Forensic Psychology all in 10 years…that was until it was all taken from me." She took a seat at the edge of their bed and Punk joined her.

"I do everything right and then some. I stayed a virgin for 30 years...until I met the right man" she looked up at Punk. "And he may not have had the cleanest path in live afforded to him but I know that it wasn't his fault…I know that behind all of that is a great man and I don't care what anyone has to say about that." She takes his hand and places it over her stomach.

"This…this was something that we made together out of our love and I will never regret that. Not even for a moment and never again will I hold such feelings towards our love again." Tears dropped from her face. "I love the man that gave this to me. He has opened my life, my world to all that life has to offer to me and for that. He'll always have my heart and I'll love him until the end of time and…." She paused. "He's my everything too" she tearfully whispered. She leaned to kiss him and when they parted, they locked eyes onto one another. Punk smiled. "I have something for you" he whispered. He got up and walked out of the room and upon his return a few minutes later, he stepped into the room with the hugest grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" AJ asked. "I'm crying that my father basically disowned me and you have a black eye which would really use some medical attention right about now because of it." "Don't you ever think that you deserve better?" asked Punk. "Well…" AJ trailed off. "Don't worry" he said. "You don't have to answer that." He walks up to her. "Come, let's take a walk" he says softly. "To where? The Emergency room?" asked AJ. "Because I'm really worry about that eye of yours. Maybe it's starting to mess with your head somehow because there's no way on Earth should you even be happy at a time like this."

"Will you quit worrying about my eye" Punk said softly. "I'll be fine now come on let's go." "Where are we going?" asked AJ. "I don't wanna go anywhere." "Oh you'll see…" Punk said.

* * *

A few moments later, AJ and Punk had arrived somewhere outside. "Careful now, watch your step" Punk said softly as he continued to cover her eyes with his hands. "You're making me quite a bit nervous here Phil" said AJ. "With your one eye and all." "Hush about my eye silly" said Punk. "I told you its fine, I promise you...oops I just gave away a spoiler."

"A spoiler?" asked AJ. "Yes baby" Punk whispered into her ears. "And once you open your eyes, it'll finally all come true for you." "What will come true?" asked AJ. "Everything you could have ever imagined" Punk continued whispering as he stopped walking. "Open your eyes my love…" he removed his hands from over her eyes to reveal that they were in the middle of the park by the Hudson River. AJ walked slowly towards the rails.

"Now tell me what do you see baby?" Punk said softly. "I see Jersey" AJ scoffed. "Tell me what else you see" Punk said as he began reaching into his pocket. "I see…two swans bathing each other and oh they're beautiful" said AJ. "What else do you see?" asked Punk. "Um… oh a tourist boat and maybe a fisherman or two why?" said AJ. "Focus back on the swans baby" said Punk. "What are they really doing?" "I don't I guess…" she paused as her eyes opened in realization. She turned around to face him. "They're lovers" she said. "Just like us." Punk smiled. "You got it" he said softly as he approached her and got down on one knee.

AJ gasped in surprise. "Phil…" "April Jeannette Mendez…I know I tried to do this to you before but it didn't work out so great and I know that today may not be the best but you know what? I wanted to take this horrid day and turn into something truly beautiful, truly meaningful as I know that things between you and your father will one day improve. Trust me. I can see in his eyes that he didn't want you walking out of that house and it wasn't because of me…but what I'm really trying to say to you is that you are my world and without you I am nothing. I have nothing. You've changed me. You've made me into the better man that I am today and everything that I said in that letter-I mean it. I really do. I love you so much April and I want to take care of you and our baby for life….will you marry me?" he said.

"Yes Phillip I will!" AJ happily said. He carefully slid the ring over the other one he had given her for her birthday and he stood up and kissed her before they spun around in glee as others around them had stopped to clap and cheer them. "I'll never leave you again" AJ said as the two kissed.

**A/N: Again thank you for your reviews. They are really valued :-)**


	35. Us

**CHAPTER 35: Us **

Another 5 days had passed and it was now November 1rst. By then Punk had already gotten his eye checked out. Turned out that it was nearly fractured in the process and therefore is to wear a patch over it for at least a month and the pain was killing him from it but despite it he refused to use any of the painkillers prescribed to him. He did however used the anti-inflammation medication. The couple now sat in a clinic as they were about to have AJ's first ultrasound appointment which was something that was long overdue.

"I can't wait to see them" said Punk. "I hear that they have the 4D out so that'll make wonders for us" said AJ. "I never thought that I could even be a father" said Punk. "Didn't you ever have relationships before me in which this would even cross your mind?" asked AJ. "Yeah but nothing as serious as you" said Punk. She proudly displayed off her engagement ring as so did Punk. Boy did she treat him well on his, spending at least twice as much as he did…not that he knew ;-).

"I don't care if they're a boy or a girl" said Punk. "I just want them to be healthy." "Me too" said AJ as she placed her hand over her stomach. It had grown a lot more in the past few weeks. "How much did you gain again?" Punk chuckled. "I'm 111…so 6lbs is the obvious" said AJ. "And I hope that's normal." A tall beautiful blonde woman approached the two while wearing a white lab coat and light pink bowed flats. "Hello" she said while smiling. "You must be April and Phil. My name is Dr. Maryse Ouellet and I'm going to be overseeing your care for today."

"Doctor Oh-?" Punk attempted at pronunciation. Maryse chuckled. "It's ok. You'll get used to it someday. Shall we?" AJ nodded as Punk helped her up and into the back room. "So tell me April, how are you feeling today?" said Maryse as AJ took a seat on the examining table. "Um…ok" said AJ. "I've been having a lot of heartburn, I'm eating healthy, I've gained 6lbs and my breasts are really tender but as for morning sickness it's pretty much gone." "Good, good" said Maryse as she used her stethoscope to check her heart out. "As you know that our nurses have written down your temperature, blood pressure as well as taking your blood among other things." AJ nodded.

"When was the day of your last period?" asked Maryse. "It ended June…June 26ish I believe?" said AJ. "I know I took a test on September 1rst and it told me I was 7 weeks." Maryse nodded. "Well I'm going to do a more thorough examination, to make sure everything's alright." "Do I have to get in the stirrups?" asked AJ. "That's…that's never happened to me before." "You've never seen a gynecologist before?" asked Maryse. AJ shook her head no. "No" she said. "I didn't start having sex until March-this March." "Don't worry" said Maryse. "I'll talk you through everything." "I think this is my cue to go" said Punk as he walked over to kiss AJ on her forehead. "I'll be back really soon. I promise." AJ nodded as he left.

"Ok Ms. Mendez, I'm going to have you completely undress so I can give you a full physical." "_Oh great…_" AJ thought sarcastically. "Don't worry" said Maryse. "There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

About a half hour later, Punk was able to return back into the room. "How are they?" asked he as he took a seat next to AJ. "They're fine" said Maryse. "And what I can figure is that she's almost 16 weeks and is due on April 21rst, 2018. I'm ready to do the ultrasound so you both can see what's going on her stomach." AJ nodded as she lifted her shirt up for her doctor, causing Punk to get a completely different view of his fiancée's growing belly for the first time. It was a small bump, but meaningful.

"This is going to be warm gel" said Maryse. "I like to give my patients the warm gel and not the cold one." "Thank you" AJ whispered as Maryse prepped her for the ultrasound. "Are you two ready to see your baby?" she asked. The couple nodded as Maryse turned off the lights and turned the screen on and immediately appeared a small image of their baby. "That's our baby?" asked Punk. "Yes Mr. Brooks" said Maryse. "It looks so cute" said AJ. "Their heartbeat is nice and strong and so far…they're developing right on time" said Maryse. "Ten fingers and ten toes." "How big are they?" asked AJ. "Right now they're not quite almost 5 inches and are about the size of a little avocado" said Maryse as she continued moving the probe across AJ's stomach.

"And…I see something that might be of interest to you." "What!?" AJ panicked. Maryse smiled. "It's alright Ms. Mendez" she said sweetly. "Everything's alright. What I was trying to say is that I can see the sex of your baby and it's only one baby so far that I see." "Oh" AJ said as she blushed with embarrassment. "Would you two like to know?" asked Maryse. AJ and Punk exchanged glances. "And you sure that you can tell for sure?" asked Punk. "Absolutely Mr. Brooks" said Maryse. The couple looked back into one another's eyes before turning back to their doctor.

"We…we wanna keep it a surprise" said Punk. "Certainly" said Maryse. "Would you like to take a better look at them in 4D?" The couple nodded as she changed the screen, giving them an even clearer look at their unborn child. "Hmm I wonder who's face they have?" asked AJ. "Are they sucking their thumb?" asked Punk. "Yep I believe so" Maryse said cheerfully. Punk stared in awe at the image that was being presented before him. Who knew that his life would change so much in the past 13 months. He continued looking at their baby's little tiny body.

"Is that their little nose?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Maryse. "Their eyes are still shut but soon they'll be open." "Wait like on the inside...of April?" Punk asked. "Yep" said Maryse. "But don't worry, the amniotic fluid that's protecting your baby won't hurt them." "Weird..." said Punk. "I can't wait to meet them" said AJ. "I can't wait for you to meet them too" Maryse smiled. "I'll go print you guys a few photos." AJ nodded as Maryse left.

AJ slowly sat up and fixed her shirt. "I can't meet to meet them too" said Punk. "That was…surreal" said AJ. "April…" Punk chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked AJ. "Because your name is April and our baby is due in you" said Punk. "It's kind of like a pun I think…or a double…double meaning?" "I think you're right about one of them" said AJ. Maryse returned with a stack of 6 photos. "Here you guys are" she said. "Your next appointment will be in 3 weeks on the 22nd at the same time and if that doesn't work for you then the registration can make accommodations for you."

"Oh no it'll work for us" said AJ. "And thank you doctor." "You're very welcome you two" said Maryse. AJ and Punk left the room as they got onto the elevator. He was still smiling as his eyes were glued to the 6 photos. An elderly woman with chocolate skin who sported a white cane stepped on at the floor below them. "Ooh he seems pretty darn happy" she said as she smiled. "I'm going to be a father" Punk said while smiling. "Congratulations my dear" the elderly woman smiled. "Good luck to you too." The trio exited at the ground floor and the doorman held open the door.

"Still staring at what we made?" AJ teased. "Absolutely" said Punk. "I'll always stare at what we made." "That doesn't sound right" said AJ as she laughed. "Oh April, we're going to have to get a much bigger place now to race them" said Punk. "I know" said AJ. "But that place we have right now has so many memories and I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to let go of them" said Punk. "They're your memories Phil" said AJ as she stood at the curb. "They'll always be with you until the day you leave this Earth."

"What about heaven?" asked Punk. "Tell me something is it as nice as people always describe it because I don't wanna lose my memories here and not be able to bring them with me there." AJ chuckled. "I was never in heaven before since it's not my time yet at least to my knowledge but yes I can recall Father Thomas telling us it is the most perfect place you can ever image." "Will we still get to be together even there?" asked Punk. AJ's eyes widened.

"Yeah of course" she said. "I had no idea that you were even interested in stuff like this…you never were before." "Well I think I am now" said Punk. "Especially because I would like to marry you very soon." "How soon?" asked AJ. "Next month" said Punk. "I don't want us to wait anymore and I don't want to bring our child into the world without their parents being married. I know that it's an ok thing to do for a lot of people, but for you it isn't. This is important to you. It's how you were brought up and I don't want to take anything else from you…no matter what I may or may not believe in and yes I'm starting to change I admit but of course with such a change like that, it does take time."

"Ok" AJ nodded. "Let's go home and see if we can figure out a date together because I don't want to wait anymore either." Punk leaned down to kiss her. "You really are an angel, aren't you?" he said. "I could be" AJ smiled. "Come on, let's get you and our little Punk out of here" said Punk. "Um what kind of name is that for our daughter?" asked AJ. "The same type of name it is for our son" said Punk. "But you don't know what we're having" said AJ. "And neither do you" said Punk. AJ playfully bit her lip.

"Hmmm…" she said. "Ok. We've got each other on that one." "Yes we do" said Punk as he carefully tucked the precious photos of their baby into his coat pocket. "But let's get you home." AJ nodded as the two walked to the train station.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews so far and please keep them coming :-)**


	36. Planning

**CHAPTER 36: Planning **

Over the next few days, AJ and Punk continued on with the planning of their wedding. "I can't wait until we are finally married" said Punk. "Oh I know that you can't" said AJ as she kept working on her handmade decorations. "At least we're saving a ton of money this way" said Punk. "Yes my parents, my family rather has always had stuff made by hand" said AJ. "We didn't have a lot of money so this way it was more of a team effort you know?"

"I just keep thinking about a date" said Punk. "We haven't set one yet." "True but let's just finish with this invitations first" said AJ. "So far we've only finished 18 and we need another 7." "I'm sorry that I'm not going to have anyone come for my side" said Punk. "It isn't your fault" said AJ. "And besides, I'm still not sure if my own parents are coming." "Try not to think too much about it" said Punk. "It isn't healthy to start dwelling on that again."

"I just think that it's completely horrible that the very people who gave me life doesn't want to see me have one" said AJ. "I love my parents and I don't think that I could ever comprehend why in the world that they would do this to me. Why would my father do this to me?"

"I wouldn't know anything about fathers much less mothers" said Punk. "I did everything I could to make my father happy" said AJ. "My whole life consisted of me doing so." "Maybe it's time that you start to make yourself happy" said Punk. "They've lived their lives and now it's time that you begin living yours." AJ nodded as Punk scooped up a pile of scrap paper and tossed it into the nearby wastebasket.

"April?" "Yes Phil?" said AJ. "You're the coolest woman I've ever met" said Punk. "You truly are." AJ smiled at hearing these words. "So now what's next for me to craft?" asked Punk. "Mind you now I haven't cut anything like this since the 80's as a child. Hell I'm surprised that my parents were smart enough to even send me to preschool." "They had to. Wasn't it a state law or something?" said AJ. "Or something" said Punk. "Ok next you can make…." AJ paused as she quickly scanned the table. "Hmm. I guess we really are done for today then." "How about I order something out?" said Punk. "After cutting and pasting all day, my hands are sure as hell tired."

"Sure" said AJ. "There's a takeout place around the corner now. I'll take my usual but with a bottle of water instead of the free can of soda." She got up from her chair and walked towards the bathroom. "Are you alright honey baby?" asked Punk. "Yes Phil, it's just that the baby's pressing down on my bladder right now" said AJ as she made her way into the bathroom. Punk picked up the house phone and began dialing. "Hello I would like to put in an order for a small beef fried rice with extra broccoli, an order of 4 chicken wings, hot and sour soup, duck sauce, a can of Pepsi and a bottled water. Ok $22.07? Alright and the address is 741 West 73rd Street, Apartment B. April Mendez. Half hour? Alright thank you and goodbye."

"$25 for some takeout? We've really gotta cook at home for now on" AJ joked. "Well you do live in a very pricey neighborhood" said Punk. "Our food will be here in a half hour." "That's great because I am starving" said AJ as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a jar of Nutella. "Want some?" "No thanks, I'm saving up for all of that food that's coming over" said Punk.

After about 40 minutes, their dinner arrived and Punk gave the delivery man a $10 tip. "Yes I'm starving, completely starving" said AJ as she took a hold of the steaming clear plastic bags. "I'll get some utensils" said Punk as the AJ made her way to the table. "Absolutely starving." She unpacked her box of fried rice and began to ferociously dig in. "You weren't kidding" said Punk as he sat next to her. "Why would I?" asked AJ as she continued eating.

"Now that I've been thinking about it" said Punk. "I would actually like for us to get married a whole lot sooner." "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "I'm thinking on a date of February" said Punk. "No, I can't" said AJ. "I won't be able to fit into the dress by then and besides it's costly to have them refit it over and over again." "How about January?" asked Punk. "Yes January's good" said AJ as she opened up her bottled water. "It's reasonable but as for a date…that's still up for discussion." Punk nodded as the couple continued their dinner and after finishing, they retreated in their bedroom to relax to television.

"Dinner was amazing" said AJ as she readjusted her pillows. "But my back is screwed and I'm probably going to have heartburn because of it but it was totally worth it." Punk chuckled. "Whatever you say." "I want to watch some reality shows" said AJ. "Gameshows are much better on our psyches" said Punk. "I'm rubbing off on you" AJ teased. "Yes you are" Punk said as he leaned over to kiss her. "I'm calling the girls over so that they could try on their dresses" said AJ. "I need to make sure that everything's still good on them."

"Luckily for Nikki and Brie, they're already on a strict diet" said Punk. "So you'll never have to worry about them." "Yeah but I'm still allowed to have my little check-ins from time to time" said AJ. "You're turning into a bridezilla" said Punk. "Stop it you!" AJ said as she playfully hit his shoulder. "So gameshows it is?" asked Punk. "Yes but then we're watching that new soap opera I was telling you about" said AJ. "It's not a soap opera. I thought it was a scripted drama" said Punk. "Same thing" said AJ. "Ok" said Punk as he flipped through the channels.

AJ yawned. "I'm so exhausted" she said. "Who knew that it takes this much to plan a wedding?" "Well don't ask me because I'm still completely new on this" said Punk. "On that note, I'll be right back to join you" said AJ. "My bladder is weaker than a…well I don't know if I can actually have a comparison to this but you get my drift." She got up and left and after several minutes she returned.

"Feeling better?" asked Punk. "I thought I heard you puking your guts out in there." "Ok so the baby didn't want takeout tonight. I got it" said AJ as she got back up into the bed. "But yes, I am better." "There's still a ton of stuff we have to get for them you know?" said Punk. "We have millions of items to buy and there's no one to help us." "Let's just take it one day at a time" said AJ. "For now, let's relax and then get some rest. The both of us could surely use it." With that, the two continued watching their program as their day ended.

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them. Also I have a new story out, "Smoke and Flames" which is a continuation of the cliffhanger I left from "Entitlements and Deception 2" :-)**


	37. Always and forever

**CHAPTER 37: Always and forever **

A few more weeks passed and it turned out that AJ and Punk wanted their wedding to come a lot sooner than originally planned. It was now December 15th and it was the day that it was all going to happen for them. What surprised them the most was that they were able to pull it all off on such a short notice and as a result the guest list was small and the decorations were at a minimal but that of course didn't matter to the happy bride and groom as all that mattered was that they were finally going to take the ultimate leap.

AJ sat nervously in her house where her sister Erica and best friends, Brie and Nikki were there helping her get ready. "There you go" Nikki said as she finished with AJ's makeup. "You look extravagant" said Erica. "Oh you're just saying that because I made you my Matron of honor" AJ smiled. "Oh little sister, you still manage to amaze me" Erica said. "But in yes in all honesty you do look beautiful. That I'm saying because you're my sister and I love you." She smiled. "Thank you Erica, I love you too" said AJ. Brie glanced at her iPhone. "It's time" she said. The girls nodded as they helped AJ stand on her feet.

"Oh I hope I don't look too fat in this" she said. "Honey, you're pregnant. You're not fat" said Nikki. "Not at all. It's all baby." She playfully rubbed AJ's stomach. "So who's Phil's best man?" asked Brie. "Believe it or not Colt is" said AJ. "Yeah Brianna, don't you remember?" said Nikki. "John and Bryan are his groomsmen." Brie rolled her eyes in a teasing matter. "Ok the church won't wait for us" said Erica. "Which one are we going to?" asked Nikki. "St. Patrick's?" "No they couldn't take us on such short notice" said AJ as she locked the door behind her. "Apparently there's a waiting list so Phil and I found a nice little placed uptown." "Oh" Nikki said as they continued making their way downstairs.

* * *

Punk nervously stood at the alter as he was surrounded by Colt, Bryan, Robert and John who were able to keep him company. "Sorry I couldn't make you a groomsmen" he said to Robert. "But we sort of needed someone to sit on the Bride's side. "It's nothing I won't do for my little sister" said Robert. "I'd die for her that's how much I love her and don't worry about it man. I know that you love her." Punk nodded as he continued to wait for AJ's arrival.

Meanwhile, the women were in the back finishing placing the last touches on AJ. "Now you look even better" said Nikki. "I know. Thank you" AJ said sadly. "What's the wrong sweetie?" asked Erica. "I just wish that our dad was here to walk me down the aisle" said AJ. "I know" said Erica. "Trust me I know the feeling." "I know" AJ said sadly. "Wait…he never walked your sister?" asked Brie. "No" said AJ. "He was too ashamed of." "That's really sad" said Brie. "Yes it is" said AJ. Robert walked up to her. "Is everyone ready?" he asked. "Yeah I am" said AJ. "I'm just glad that you're here to walk me and I'm also glad that I have my nieces and nephews and your husband here for me. I'm glad that you all are here for me."

"You're very much welcome April" Erica said as she hugged her. "Oh…someone's getting a little big in there." AJ chuckled. "Yes they are." "Come now, they're ready for us to start" said Robert as he stuck out his hand. Just AJ reached for it, she opened her eyes and gasped. "What is it!?" Robert panicked. "Mom" AJ said as she pointed over his shoulders. Everyone turned to see that it was Mrs. Mendez standing in the doorway in a nice yellow dress.

"I…I hope I'm not too late dear" she said softly. "Mom…what are you doing here?" asked AJ. "Didn't you disown me?" "I'm not like your father, sweetheart" said Mrs. Mendez. "I could never abandon my children…I could never miss my baby get married to the man of her dreams, no matter how wild they may seem to be of course." "We'll wait for you guys outside" Nikki said as she and her sister left.

"I don't get why now?" said AJ. "Why now and not weeks ago?" "You know how stubborn your father can get" said Mrs. Mendez. "I don't know why you'd ever marry him if he was like that" said AJ. "Would you children like to know the truth?" said Mrs. Mendez. "Sure mother, enlighten me" AJ said bitterly. "April…it is not nice to have that tone with your mother" Mrs. Mendez said softly. "But yes the truth is undermining and perhaps it might shed a little light on what you should have been told long ago."

"What?" AJ asked. "That your father and I were very young too when we met" said Mrs. Mendez. "Very young." "How young?" Erica asked. "Too young" said Mrs. Mendez. "Too young to know what life was really about at that age. Oh it was a different time, the 70s that is but yes it was I who had caught the eye of your father and like you too April, things happened pretty fast between us and so we ended up marrying at the age of 22 just so that our parents would be able to sleep peacefully at night."

"But why mom?" asked AJ. "It was just the way things were back then" said Mrs. Mendez. "So that's why your father and I wanted to make sure that you were old enough and ready to meet someone who you could spend the rest of your life without the pressure of having to marry so young." "But it nearly cost us this family" said AJ. "I know and I'm very so much sorry" said Mrs. Mendez. "And I also hope that one day that you all would come to forgive me. Now I will and quietly watch from a far." She walked up to AJ and cupped her face. "I love you mija and I always will." She kissed her forehead and gently placed the veil over her daughter's face. "I'll be out there watching." "I'll help you mom" said Erica as she followed their mother out.

"Are you ready now April?" Robert repeated. "Yes…yes I am" said AJ. Robert nodded as he led his sister down the aisle. All she could here was sounds of the pianist playing the traditional "here comes the bride" she briefly glanced down at the beautiful white flower pedals that was left behind by her niece Magdalena for her but once her eyes looked up, they couldn't help but being locked on the most breathing taking sight of her life which was of Punk standing there in his nicely in his black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black bowtie.

"Damn can he get anymore handsome?" she thought as her heart started pounding. Punk smiled as AJ reached the alter. "Take care of my baby sister, mister" Robert said. "Seriously though, you better take care of her otherwise I'll break your fucking legs." "Ok…" Punk said nervously as AJ smiled. "He doesn't mean that at all" she said. "But yes do care of me-us" she quickly glanced down at her growing stomach as she finished her sentence. "Of course I will" said Punk as he lifted her veil. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You love so beautiful April…I can't believe that you're mine." "I can't believe that I'm yours" AJ whispered. The priest approached the two. "Are you ready?" he asked kindly.

"Yes Father Andrews. We are" said AJ as he focus turned back onto Punk. The two never looked away from each other as they exchanged their vows and placed their rings on each other. The two were crying at the emotional words they told each other. "I now pronounce husband and wife" said the priest. "You may kiss your bride." Punk leaned down to give AJ the sweetest kiss every as their guests clapped and cheered. "I love you April" he said after their lips parted. "I love you too Phillip" AJ said tearfully. "I'm so glad that your mom came" said Punk. "It really means a lot to me." "It really means a lot to me too" said AJ.

* * *

That night, AJ and Punk finally arrived at their hotel room. "I hope you like everything I have set up for in there because I do have quite the surprise for you" said Punk. "Of course I will" said AJ. Punk slowly opened the door to reveal a candle lit suite. "Oh my God how'd you have time to do all of this?" AJ. "Trust me, I'll always make time for you" said Punk as he swiftly picked up AJ. "Carrying me through the threshold I see?" she giggled. "Of course I am" Punk said as he gently placed her down on the bed. "What about the door?" AJ asked. "It automatically locks by itself" said Punk as he hovered above her.

"I have a little surprise for you too" AJ said. "Ooh really…where?" asked Punk. "Underneath this dress" AJ said suggestively. When Punk went to undo it, she suddenly stopped him. "Ah, ah, ah…" she teased while shaking her head "no." "You can see what's under it after we try something…a little different this time." "Different how?" asked Punk. "Be creative" AJ said as she bit her lip. "Damn are you going to make me beg for it?" asked Punk. "I don't know" AJ said as her hands teasingly roamed down her chest. "You. Tell. Me." Punk chuckled as he helped her up from off the bed and backed her up against the wall.

"So tell me how are you going to take me Mr. Brooks?" AJ asked. "Anyway I want to Mrs. Brooks" Punk said as he began furiously kissing AJ. "Besides I don't like to be teased." "Too bad" AJ said boldly. "Different it is then" Punk said. "Turn around baby, I need to get this dress off of you." "As you wish" AJ said as she turned and placed her hands on the wall. "You look like you're getting ready for a strip search" Punk said as he unzipped her dress with his teeth. "Is that what you want?" "Baby you can do whatever it is that you want to me" AJ said. "Alright but this was your idea" Punk said as he removed her dress. It revealed that she was wearing a very short and low cut lavender satin chemise.

"_Oh where does she have the time to shop for these things?_" Punk thought. "Turn back around." AJ giggled as she did what she was told. She bent her left leg up as she continued to hold her hands up against the wall. "So this was your surprise for me?" Punk asked as he focused his eyes on her growing breasts. "Oh Phil…" AJ said. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you but it's actually what's under the gown that's the real surprise." "Well why didn't you say so?" asked Punk. AJ rolled her eyes to play off that she had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Just for that you get to keep your hands in the air" Punk said as he quickly lifted up the gown, ultimately revealing that AJ was wearing red and black laced bra and panty set. "_Damn_" he thought to himself as he felt himself hardening. "Oh…my…." "Told you I had a little something extra for you" AJ smiled. Punk continued staring at his new wife. "I'm waiting baby…" AJ teased. "Right, right" he quickly said as he kneeled down and began placing soft kisses up her legs. He took his time kissing at her hips and groin, causing her to shiver. "I'm forever yours now" AJ breathed. Punk left soft kisses over her stomach, continuing a trail all the way up back to her lips.

"You're damn right" he said as he unsnapped her bra, tossing it aside. He cupped each breasts as he carefully pressed his growing erection up against her sex. "Like anything you're feeling?" "Oh yes" AJ moaned. He gently placed his lips over her breast, taking turning with each one as he toyed with them. "Careful…now…I still them for our baby…" she moaned. "Don't worry I can share" Punk said as he let go. He took a step back and stripped himself out of the rest of his clothing. "Turn back around and keep those hands on the wall."

"What am I arrested now or something?" AJ asked as she turned her back to him. "Maybe…" Punk teased. He took his time and slowly pulled off her panties. "Lift your leg" he said as he slid them all the way off. He stood over her as he began softly kissing her all the way down her back until he had reached her rear. "You have such a nice ass here April" said as he kissed it, causing AJ to inhale shakily. He cupped her cheeks. "Oh it's so round and soft." "Are you going to do anything to it baby?" she asked. "No not until after you had our baby" said Punk. "I've got special plans in mind for when that day comes." "Ooh I feel so special" AJ said. "Yes baby you are special. Very special" Punk said. "Turn back around." AJ giggled as she did so. "You see?" she said. "You can't even make up your mind on what you're going to do to me." "No? Watch me" Punk said as he dropped to his knees and wrapped one of her legs around him. He began kissing her up her inner thigh until he had reached her sex. With his fingers, he parted her lips before he placed his over hers.

"Phil!" AJ gasped as she instantly grabbed the back of his head. He teasingly swirled his tongue over her clitoris. "I'm-" she was cut off by the overwhelming sensation of her orgasm. He drank up her juice as she slowly slid down the wall before him. "Hi there baby" he said while smiling. "You jerk!" AJ said as she playfully hit him. "Different or same?" Punk asked. "Different" said AJ. "No I mean…" Punk said as he nodded with his head over to the direction of the bed that was waiting for them. "Same" said AJ. "But not too rough, remember our little one?" she rubbed her stomach. "Of course baby" Punk said as he helped AJ back up to her feet. She looked down at the nude body of her husband. "Someone's excited."

"Less talk more walk" Punk said as he playfully slapped her ass. "Jeez you always mean business, don't you?" AJ said. "Yep" Punk said as he picked her up again to place her back on their bed. "Fuck me like you've never fucked me before" AJ said. Punk smiled as he cocked an eyebrow. "Where's all this coming from?" he asked as she spread her legs. "I don't know…" AJ said. "But all I know is that…I really, really want you in side of me right now." She pulled him closer to her and held his face close to hers as they kissed. "Thank God we don't need any more condoms" said Punk. "For now" AJ said.

"Just tell me if something doesn't feel good, ok?" Punk said. AJ nodded as he pulled her closer to him. She bed her knees as he slid inside of her. "I can't believe our kid's coming out of this" he said. "Oh my God don't be gross!" AJ said as her hands covered her mouth. "You're right I won't be gross…I'll just be something else" said Punk. "What?" asked AJ. "This" Punk said as he began thrusting. She immediately grabbed a hold of him at his waste. "Oh you feel so good!" AJ screamed. "I. Know" Punk said as he continued his pace. He watched as his wife continued calling out strange versions of his name, he tried to chuckle but he was much too focused on how good their bodies felt up against each other.

"Baby…" she breathed. His movements were soft and slow as he wanted to be sure that he didn't hurt their baby. "Oh she makes the funniest faces when we're doing this" he thought. "It's cute." He quickened his pace, igniting AJ to moan louder. "I…oh **PHIL! PHIL! BABY! OH!**" she cried out as she came. After a few more thrusts, his came inside, letting out a loud grunt along the way. He quickly left her and went to lay next to her. "You're…aright?" he breathed. AJ nodded. "Let's just lay here for a while" Punk said as he ran his hand through her wet hair. "AJ?" he said softly.

"Yes Phil?" said AJ. "You're my wife" Punk said. "And the mother of my baby. Our baby." "Yeah I know" said AJ. Punk kept his smile on her as his fingers continued playing through her hair. "Punk?" AJ asked. "Whoa you've never called me that before" he said. "No" AJ said as she bit her lip. "But...you're my husband and the father of my baby-our baby." Punk laughed. "Yes I know." "Thank you" AJ said. "You're welcome Mrs. Brooks" Punk said as he lifted her hand to kiss it.

**A/N: Again thank you for your reviews and please keep them happening :-) Also my 4****th**** story, "Smoke and Flames" is currently out.**


	38. Moving forward

**CHAPTER 38: Moving forward. **

Another 3 weeks had passed and it was now January 11th, 2018. Punk and AJ had finally settled in their lives as Newlyweds in their new home. Luckily it was around the corner from where AJ used to live. Now they had an even more spacious 2 bedroom, 1 bed bedroom condo which included a balcony up on the 5th floor which overlooked Riverside Park. Now that she was 6 months pregnant, the couple were hastily preparing for the birth of their first child.

"Ugh I hate how the nursery's still bare" Punk said as he stood in the empty room. "You know how I feel about that word" AJ said as she carried a small laundry basket with her. "Honey…you know how I feel about you carrying around that load of laundry with you" said Punk. "But its small" said AJ. "It's light. You barely have problems with it." "I don't care if it was weightless" said Punk. "You're not carrying around the laundry anymore. Not while you're still pregnant." "Whatever you say" said AJ. "If you wanna do it, it'll be my pleasure."

"You sound upset today baby. Is something wrong?" said Punk. "Oh nothing but just the occasional stares I get in the streets or just about everywhere I go and not to mention the paparazzi keep falling me around" said AJ. She sighed as she took a seat on the couch. "It's not fair" she said. "I've been dealt my punishment. Why can't people just leave me alone? Leave us alone?" Punk walked over and took a seat down on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry baby" he said as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll get better soon."

"Hopefully" said AJ as she stood up and held her hand behind her back. "Is it hurting you again?" Punk asked. "Just a little bit" said AJ. "God this kid is going to be a big one. I can feel it." "Well at least they'll be strong" said Punk. "Of course" said AJ as she walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Besides no matter how much they're kicking you, I love that little thing that's inside of you" said Punk. "I know you do" said AJ. "I love them too."

"So going back to the nursery…what color should it be?" asked Punk. "I mean all I know is pink for a girl and blue for a boy." "Yellow" said AJ. "It's a nice warm color." "I guess that will work" said Punk. "Don't worry, it's a pale yellow. Not one of those bright highlighter kinds" said AJ. "Whoa!" she said as she suddenly placed her hand on her stomach. "What is it!?" Punk panicked. "You're not going into labor this early aren't you!?"

"No, no silly here feel" AJ said as she quickly placed his hand over her stomach. "What is it!?" asked Punk. "They're kicking for us" said AJ as she smiled. Punk's eyes opened at the sensations. "Whoa…that is so cool" he said. "Uh huh" AJ smiled. "I get this all the time…I get used to them." "All the time?" asked Punk. "Yes" said AJ. "See how they're kicking for their daddy? Nice and soft for you but all rough and hard for mommy. They're kicking for you because they know who you are." "But how?" asked Punk. "There can hear our voices now" said AJ. "The sunlight even shines through to them, but don't worry it's not enough to harm them."

The movements ceased as the two released their hands over her. You couldn't even tell that AJ was pregnant from the back but if she turned around, you of course could. "How much did Dr. O say that you gained ha-ha?" asked Punk. "I wasn't listening to that part." "So far a total of 18lbs" said AJ. "I've gotta find a much better job" said Punk. "I need to be able to provide for you and our baby." "Phil…" AJ said. "It's true AJ" said Punk. "I'm making only scraps every month and we can only survive off of your $80,000 in savings. Babies cost more than an arm and a leg….more like the whole body."

"We'll be alright" AJ ensured. "We'll make it." "But AJ…you were doing much better bringing in that $3500 a month" said Punk. "With that and my $500 that made us 4 grand a month or a grand total of like 48 grand a year." "Actually…I made a little more than $3500 a month" said AJ. "But I get what you mean." "I don't want our baby on welfare because they did me and my family wrong. They don't help" said Punk.

"I understand" said AJ. "Our baby won't go without and neither will us." "How can you be sure?" asked Punk. "You can't work anymore." AJ sighed as she suddenly turned and walked towards their bedroom. "Wait! Baby! I'm sorry!" he called out as he ran after her, stopping her at the doorway. "It's not your fault" he said. "I'm sorry. I'm an asshole for bringing it up." "No, you're not. You're being realistic" said AJ. "I hate-I mean don't like being one."

"I need a nap" AJ said. "Come join me." "Of course" Punk said as he followed her into their bed. "I'm sorry if I upset you" said Punk. "Don't be" AJ said softly. She took a deep breath as she caressed his face. "Besides you're way too sexy for me to stay upset at you for long." "So are you" said Punk. "Ooh they're kicking again" said AJ. Punk placed his hand back over her stomach. "Indeed they are." He paused. "So about the nursery…"

"Yes we can get started on that perhaps maybe next weekend?" said AJ. "We need to get someone in here to do a proper paint job." "Oh what I can't do it?" Punk teased. "Yes but can you paint?" asked AJ. "I used to when I was in my late teens, early twenties" said Punk. "I think it was probably the only legitimate job I ever had before well…you know?" AJ smiled. "I think I just found out something you can do that could get you more money…you know that's not drug related."

"What?" asked Punk. "You can become a painter. Yes of course why didn't I think of asking him before?" said AJ. "Asking…who?" asked Punk. "My brother and brother in-law" said AJ. "They own a business in Jersey of course, but I bet you it'll pay you way more than what you're getting from the restaurant down the street gives you." "Wow AJ…you-" "Yes I do" she said. "I do have to. That way you get to stop coming home with your hands all pruny…I don't believe that's even a word, but yes you understand." "Of course" said Punk. "I'll give him a call in the morning. You'll love Miguel. It's his business." "Is he the one who came to our wedding?" asked AJ. "Yep" said AJ. "How long has he been doing this?" Punk asked. "Um let's see...he's 34 in December…so…about 10 years maybe?" said AJ.

"Wow he most know his stuff" said Punk. "Well he's been painting since he was 11 so he has to" said AJ. "You don't even wanna know what I did when I was 11" said Punk. "Actually…I do" AJ said hesitantly. "Remember…I've…I've read your files." "All of them?" Punk asked worriedly. "Yes…all of them" said AJ. "And you still wanted to be with me after all of that?" asked Punk. "Phil, I know that it was your past" said AJ. "And that it wasn't your fault. We all make bad decisions."

"Have you even done anything bad before? I mean it doesn't have to be like anything similar to what I've gone through, but anything? Anything at all?" asked Punk. "Oh wow…um let's see…" said AJ. "I think that's something I'd have to think about." "Take your time" said Punk. "Um…I think the most awful thing I've ever done was…lie to my parents for my siblings" said AJ. "About?" asked Punk. "Oh you know, the usual? Them needing to sneak out to be with their boyfriends or girlfriends or their drinking and smoking, just stuff like that."

"Anything worse than lying?" asked Punk. "Um…do I really have to share?" asked AJ. "Oh so there was something you've done before!" Punk playfully gasped. "Who knew that you had it in you?" "Believe me…it's nothing I'm really proud of" said AJ as she shifted in bed. "Easy now…" Punk said. "I know, I have to be careful" said AJ. "So as you were saying?" Punk said. "Ok. It's only fair that I do share. After all we are married and I did have access to all of your files" said AJ.

"How long did it take you to read through them by the way?" asked Punk. "Oh a long time" said AJ. "At least 3, 4 months ahead." "Wait a second" said Punk. "You read my records a full 4 months before you've ever first laid your eyes on me?" "Well…yes" said AJ. "Bryan just dialed me up one day in late June I believe it was and he asked me if I could take a quick look over a couple of his cases for him. You were among the 3 that he had given to me. The other 2 people…well they were simpler cases. One avoided paying their car tickets and the other one was a simple assault…but that's another story all together but yes, he asked me to look over yours, which does take time as I'm working on at least 8 cases at once-yes at once, sometimes more…which is why it took me so long to get to yours. Your possible parole hearing was up for discussion since that May…and again all these months later…I'm still surprised that they never told you of it."

"I told you" said Punk. "That place was shit." "Yes I see that" said AJ. "But anyways yeah I just had a basic file of you." "Basic? What do you mean?" asked Punk. "It only told me a brief description of your background and your crime but I needed much more information if I was to ever conduct a full and thorough evaluation of you and that took weeks to be able to secure because of your status of being a felon…I know you'd think that the process would be a whole lot faster and smoother but…that's just how slow the system works." Punk nodded as she continued.

"Anyways cutting to the chase, yes Phil. I essentially know everything about you…minus maybe a few details here in there and yes I will tell you more about me" said AJ. "Wait" said Punk. "I…I didn't scare you? I didn't scare you off? Are sure that I didn't?" AJ smiled. "Were you supposed to?" she asked. "I'm still ashamed of all of the stuff I did, I'll always be" said Punk. "What's important that you learned from your mistakes" said AJ. "And yes…drug dealing, the theft and physical assault was never a good thing and it'll never be but you've learned from it and you've grown from them."

Punk sported a pained facial expression. "You've had an atrocious upbringing but now you're a much better man today then you were back then" said AJ. "And no…you didn't scare me, I promise." Punk nodded. "So…the other really bad thing I did was took a hit of some pot-I know it sounds really weird and totally unexpected coming from me but yes I was in college and I was stressed and Nicole offered some to me and so I took it…well only one hit, puff if you will and no I didn't like it and nor did I ever try it again and yes it was long ago….8 years ago so thank peer pressure."

Punk chuckled. "See I cheered you up, didn't I?" AJ said. "Yes you did" said Punk. "Because I'll never be able to believe that you did that." "Never put anyone up on a pedestal" said AJ. "It won't do you or the other person any justice." "Well…I just can't believe that you did weed" said Punk. "You don't even seem like the type of person who would do such a thing." "And neither did you even after I read your records. I almost believed that you were framed or something" said AJ. "No…I lay in the bed that I make" said Punk. AJ sat up. "So are you hungry?" she asked. "Because I'm starving." "Yeah" said Punk. "We can finish up this talk later." "Sure but you're cooking this time" said AJ. "Sure, anything you want" said Punk. "Good" said AJ.

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews :-)**


	39. Valentine's Day

**CHAPTER 39: Valentine's Day**

Another few weeks had passed and it was now Valentine's Day. Punk had finally finished putting the nursery together and had forbidden AJ from entering not only because the paint was hazardous to her and their baby, but he wanted it to be a surprise. He was in a much happier mood since leaving the restaurant to work for AJ's brother and brother in-law.

"Hello" AJ said sweetly as she entered into their bathroom. "My-my, aren't you covered in paint here I see." "Yep that and sweat" said Punk as he removed his shirt, causing AJ to slid her tongue over to the other side of her mouth as it remained in between her lips. She reached out to touch his back, causing him to turn around and face her. "I see what you're trying to get" Punk teased. "But you'll have to wait until after you have your dinner." "And then I can be your desert?" AJ asked suggestively.

"Mm hmm" said Punk. "But you can stand there and watch as I prepare for a shower if you'd like." "Of course I'd like" AJ said. "But what I'd also like is for you to show me the nursery." "This is why I hid those keys" Punk said as he continued undressing. "I'd knew that you'd try to sneak your way in." "Well I do must admit…" AJ said as she took a seat down on the toilet and crossed her legs. "I did try to pick the lock." Punk chuckled. "You…picking a lock? Yeah AJ…that's not your style." He stepped out of his boxers as he went to slide open the glass shower door.

"Oh you're not gonna just keep me from having all of the fun are you?" AJ asked. "I like how you want me so much. No…I love it" said Punk. "And no one's stopping you from joining me." "You know what?" AJ said as she stood up. "I think I can wait another few more hours." "Ser-seriously?" Punk asked. "Oh yeah" AJ said as she left, causing Punk to instantly regret.

* * *

That evening, the two sat at their table enjoying the dinner that AJ had made for her. It consisted of steak with gravy, white rice, broccoli, carrots, kale and peas. "Did you like your meal?" AJ asked. "Of course I did" said Punk. "But I'd much rather have you for desert." "So will I" said AJ. "But **NOT** until after you let me see the nursery." "Finish your dinner then" said Punk. "I've already finished" said AJ. "No you're not" Punk smirked. "There's still at least a half plate left." "I'm full" AJ contested. "No dinner, no nursery and no nursery no desert" said Punk. "No nursery, no desert then no AJ" said AJ. Punk turned his head as he continued smirking. "You drive a good bargain" he said. "Alright. I'll show you." AJ stood up as Punk took her hand to hold it as they walked slowly to the second bedroom.

"You ready?" he asked. AJ nodded as he slowly opened the door, causing her to gasp in surprise. The room was painted a pale yellow and it contained a brown wood crib, changing and furniture set. In one corner sat a giant white stuffed teddy bear and in the opposite corner sat a white rocking chair.

"That'll be painted once we know if it's a boy or a girl" Punk said softly. "And they'll be more stuff in here soon once I collect a few more paychecks that is." "Oh Phil this is beautiful" AJ said. "I love it. I love it so much." She walked up to the crib and slowly ran her fingers across the crib. She reached over to play with the mobile. "How long ago did you finish this?" she asked. "The other day" said Punk. "And now all we need is our baby and it'll be complete." "I love you" AJ said. "I love you too April" said Punk. She turned around to face him. "I think I'm ready for that desert now." "I bet you are" Punk said. AJ walked back up to him.

"Let's go have some fun" he said as he quickly led her out of the nursery and into their bedroom. "Wait what about the table?" "We'll let the cat get it" said Punk as he began kissing her. "But we don't have a cat" said AJ. "We'll let the dog get it" Punk said as he resumed kissing her. "But...we don't have a dog either" said AJ. "I know" Punk said as he picked her up. "Aren't I heavy to you?" she asked as he gently laid her on the bed. "I mean I am 7 months pregnant." "Nope" said Punk. "In prison I bench pressed almost 300 so you're nothing compared to that." AJ sat up. "Gotta be on top now, remember" she said as she sat up. "I'm carrying a watermelon in here" she pointed to her stomach.

"Right…how could I forget?" Punk said as he began sliding down the straps to her dress. "Just tell me where you want it baby" AJ said flirtatiously. "Hmm I love how sultry your voice is" Punk said pulled her dress over her shoulders. "Now let me take a look at how beautiful your body has gotten from pregnancy."

"Ah uh, it's your turn to take off something" AJ said. "Alright" Punk said as he quickly unsnapped her bra. "I meant on you silly!" AJ said as she pulled of his shirt. "Damn I love your chest Punk…" "Oh so you're now using that name with me?" Punk gleamed. "Yeah I guess I am" said AJ. "It makes for a great bedroom name." "Ah so you are learning something" he smiled. "I told you that I knew a little stuff but not everything now lie down and take the rest of your clothes off for me." "Oh baby but that's not any fun" Punk playfully pouted. He watched as her eyes narrowed while walking towards him.

"No…but this will be" she said as she yanked his pants and boxers downs. "Already hard?" she asked. "Always" Punk said as he lifted her chin up. "You always turn me on, no matter what." "Step out of your pants" AJ whispered. Punk quickly did what he was told and threw the rest of his clothes aside. "Now what baby?" "Shh…just watch me" AJ said as she took his length into her hands. He continued watching her as she moved back and forth. "Shit…" he moaned. "Feels good, doesn't it baby?" AJ teased. "Yes baby it…does" Punk said. "Suck it baby…please…" "As you wish Punk" AJ said as she slowly took in his length, causing him to let out a long hiss. "God you don't know what you do to me April" he breathed. Her tongue teasingly circled around his slit, driving him wild. He grabbed a hold of her hair and tightly held it as applied more pressure on him.

"AJ….stop…" he breathed. She removed himself from her. "Did I hurt you baby?" she asked. "No…it just need to feel you around me" Punk said as he quickly slid down her panties. "Now." The two hurried to the bed where he helped ease her on top of him. "Ride me as hard as you fucking can, ok?" AJ smiled as she held onto him. Their hips grinded up against each other as rough as possible. "Oh Phil!" she cried out. "Call me by my other name baby" Punk demanded as he bucked himself upward. "Yes Punk! Yes!" AJ cried. "God you feel so good baby. You feel so fucking good" he grunted as he cupped her breasts, massaging them along the way.

"Fuck Phil…" AJ moaned. "I love it when you swear at me in bed baby" Punk groaned. "Oh Punk! Oh you…" AJ was suddenly interrupted as her body became overwhelmed by her oncoming orgasm. She screamed his name as loud as she could before coming back down from her high. "That's it baby…" Punk grunted as he came. He helped her to lay on her side. "That…was so fucking good baby" he panted. "Yes I know" AJ said. "Let's get some sleep. I'm really tired." She received a kiss from him as he reached over to turn off the lights.

"Goodnight April." "Goodnight Phil."

**A/N: And…another chapter down and only a few more to go. Please review :-)**


	40. Surprise visitor

**CHAPTER 40: Surprise visitor **

Several more weeks had passed and it was now a week before AJ's 31rst birthday. That morning, Punk had laid in bed as he watched her sleep and as he did, he smiled as he recalled how much her body had slowly changed during her pregnant. "_Beautiful…._" He thought. "_I wonder how our baby is doing in there. I wonder how comfortable they are..._" He was amazed at how much he could love someone who wasn't even born yet. Sometimes he would watch her sleep all night. He'd watched as her face twitched if she had a nightmare or smile if she had a dream. He'd listen to the words she'd mumbled as she talked during her slumber. His favorites were "I love you Phillip. I love you so much" or pretty much whenever she had said his name.

Despite her having a large belly, AJ was still able to rest comfortably. Punk placed his hand over her stomach to feel their baby's hard or soft kicks and it would always bring his face to light up with such joy. They were always moving which kept the couple at ease as it let them know that they were alright in there.

* * *

Later on that day, the couple had returned from another ultrasound appointment and were now relaxing in their living room. "What movie should I put on?" asked Punk. "Oh the birthing one that the doctor gave us" said AJ. "I really think that we should see that." "Do you really think that I should see that after I just finished my lunch?" asked Punk. "Phillip…be a man!" AJ joked. "I am one silly!" said Punk. "Where is it?" "It's in my purse" said AJ. "On the table." He nodded as he went to fetch it and as he did, their doorbell suddenly rung.

"Who could that be?" he asked. AJ turned to face him and the door. "I don't know. We're not expecting any visitors." "Shh" Punk said softly as he approached the door to look through the peephole. "Who is it?" asked AJ. "I don't know" he said. "Some lady with black hair and a long beige colored trench coat and a brown…Louis Vuitton bag with one of the initials having an "L" on it." AJ's eyes widened at the description. "_Layla?_" AJ thought as she hurried off of the couch and headed towards the door. "But baby you don't know who that is" said Punk. "Trust me" AJ said angrily. "I do." She quickly unlocked the door and swung it open with such force that it left both Punk and their visitor surprised. "_Damn she sure is strong_" he thought.

"Hello April" said Layla. "Might we have a chance to talk?" "What the hell are you even doing here?" AJ seethed. "I…." Layla paused as she glanced at AJ's stomach. "Oh my…" she said. "Get out of here before I call the police on you" AJ said. "April honey…who is this?" asked Punk. "My former supervisor" AJ said through her teeth. "The same one who took my job from me." Punk's eyes looked back up at the woman who stood before them.

"Please" Layla said. "I would like to talk to you. Both of you. It's very important." "Hey lady. Get lost, will ya?" Punk said. "Please Mr. Brooks" said Layla. "I need to tell April something important." "Why are you here?" AJ asked. "It wasn't enough of you to take my career, my life away from me and now you're back to make sure that I get thrown behind bars aren't you!?" "No April…it isn't like that" Layla said. "Leave!" AJ screamed.

"Please…April, it'll only take a moment" said Layla. "You just don't fucking get it do you lady?" Punk said. "My wife said get the hell outta here and yet there you still stand?" "Mr. Brooks I happen to have important information that needs to be passed along onto your wife" said Layla. "Now please, I know that you are angry at me but-"

"**ANGRY!?**" AJ shouted. "**YOU REPORTED ME TO THE BOARD AND GOT MY LICENSE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! NOW EVERYONE CAN'T STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS! OUT OF MY LIFE! I'M 8 MONTHS PREGNANT AND I CAN'T EVEN GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT A SINGLE PERSON STARING AT ME AND SNAPPING PHOTOS AND WHISPERING BEHIND MY BACK!**" "April…please you have to calm down" said Punk.

"Do you want to know what some bitch who came up to me said to me yesterday?" said AJ. "She asked me did I take advantage of my husband? Did I coerce him into having sex with me!?" "AJ I…" Layla trailed off. "That career was my life Layla" said AJ. "I worked my **ASS OFF TO GET THAT DAMN DEGREE!**" she paused. "And you allowed them to take it all away for me and for what? Because I fell in love? Is that such a crime, to fall in love?"

"You knew that you wasn't supposed to be with any of your clients April" said Layla. "Bullshit" AJ said heatedly. "That's bullshit and you know that. These sorts of things happen all of the time and you know it." "The only difference is that they don't get caught" Layla said. "I wasn't caught Layla!" AJ shouted. "I was outed! I was outed by someone who I thought who was my friend and for 13 years at that!"

"April…I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about that anymore" said Layla. "I can't undo the past, none of us can but what I can do is help you with your future." "Help me?" AJ said. "Do you really think I'd let you do that? I rather fall to my death then to ever let you help me."

"April…?" Punk worriedly said. "I'm sorry that's how you feel April" said Layla. "Truly I am." "No…no you're not" said AJ. "Because if you were you would have never said anything. You would've never reported me." "I had no choice April and you know that" said Layla. "It's strictly protocol." "It wasn't like I fell in love with a child!" AJ said. "I feel in love with a man. A man who is nearly 10 years my senior!"

"April…" Layla trailed off. "I cannot undo the past but I can help with your future." "How?" asked Punk. "I did some research" said Layla. "Surrounding the law and it does turn out that AJ can actually return to practicing again…but not in the State of New York." "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "You'll never be able to practice Psychology in New York again but you can elsewhere" said Layla.

"Where?" Punk asked skeptically. "Rhode Island…Connecticut or New Jersey" said Layla. "New Jersey?" asked Punk. "Yes Mr. Brooks" said Layla as she reached into her purse and pulled out a thick manila folder. "In here contains everything else that you two need to know." "How can I even trust you?" asked AJ. "Because" said Layla. "I'm quite frankly the only one you still can….at least when it comes to your occupation. Now I've managed to write several recommendations on your behalf-"

"Why are you even doing this?" asked Punk. "Why now? Why almost a year later? What do you get out of it, you know besides being the hero?" "Because Mr. Brooks I'm trying to do the right thing here" Layla said. "Yes both April and I know did in regards to carrying on your relationship was wrong but…seeing the way how you interact with each other, how you show your love for one another…that changed me. That changed some of my previous perceptions and yes our ethical codes are still in place as they'll always be as rules are there for a purpose but this time and only this time….I think I can make an exception. Off the record of course."

"Do you have any idea of how much pain I was in last year?" asked AJ. "I know and I'm so very sorry" said Layla. "But I did what I had to do." "Lady…just please get the fuck outta here" said Punk. "Get out of here. You're making me sick." "Mr. Brooks I understand your pain" said Layla. "Here" she said as she handed AJ the folder. "Please take it" she whispered. "You'll need it." AJ rolled her eyes as she snatched the folder from her. "Leave" she angrily said. "Alright" Layla said as she nodded and turned towards the elevator.

"She's such a crazy ass bitch" said Punk. "I know" AJ said as she rolled her eyes once again and returned into the apartment. Punk locked the door behind them and followed her to their dining table where she tossed the folder on it." She took as seat and placed her head onto her interlocked hands.

"What's the matter baby?" Punk asked. "Everything" said AJ. "I mean does she really think that she could just show up here on her own time and think that everything's still ok between us." Punk took a seat next to her. "Here" he said as he picked up the folder. "I think you should take a look at it." "Why?" AJ scoffed. "Because" said Punk. "She's trying to make it up to you and as much as a bitch she is, I know that's what she really came her for." AJ sighed as she opened up the folder. "Can you get me my glasses?" Punk nodded as he got up. She sighed again as she stared at the thick folder.

"Here you go" he said softly as he handed her case. "Thank you" she said softly. "I'll be back in a little why ok? I'm give you some time" Punk as he walked away. AJ placed her glasses as she continued looking through the folder. She took her time to make sure that she was to read its contents. After about 3 hours, she entered into the bedroom to find that Punk was lying across their bed asleep with the birthing video in his hand. She smiled as she placed the folder down on their nightstand and made her way to his side.

"Hi there sleepyhead" she said softly as she gently shook him awake. "Hmm…what happened?" Punk groggily said. "I've finished my reading" said AJ. "And you'll pleased to know that everything that Layla said was true." "It was?" Punk said as he sat up. "Yeah" said AJ. "That means that we have to some choices to make." "How so?" asked Punk. "Because we might have to move to New Jersey…so that I can work again" said AJ. "But…but we just moved here" said Punk. "In this house. Your brothers and I put the nursery in." "Baby…we don't have to go now" said AJ. "We can take some time to think about it ok?" Punk nodded. "Ok" he said. AJ was now left with another dilemma of having to move out of the cozy little apartment that the two shared together.

"Don't worry I won't make anything decisions without you" said AJ. "I know" said Punk. Just then, their phone rung. "Who can that be?" he said. "Whoever it is, it better not be Layla" said AJ. Punk reached over to answer it. "Hello who is this?" he asked. His facial expression quickly changed as he realized who it was on the other end. "Um here I think you should take this" Punk said as he handed her the phone. AJ hesitantly took the call. "Hello?" she said. "**NO! NO! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!**" she yelled.

"Baby…what's going on?" Punk panicked. AJ suddenly shouting in Spanish, further panicking. She slammed the phone onto the floor, breaking it as she suddenly burst into tears. "Honey what is going?" Punk asked as he rushed over to her side.

"It was my mother" AJ sobbed. "She wants me to come over. My father, he wants to speak to me." Punk didn't know what he to say. "So…what are you going to do?" he asked. "I have to see him!" AJ sobbed. "I have no choice." "You do have a choice" said Punk. "I'm…I'm going to go see him" said AJ. "He's still my father…regardless." "I understand" said Punk. "And I'll be right by your side…when do they want to see you?" "Next week" said AJ. "For my birthday."

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews. I really appreciate them :-)**


	41. Family

**CHAPTER 41: Family **

Another week had passed and it was now AJ's 31rst birthday. She and Punk had now arrived outside of her parent's house in New Jersey. "I hate this birthday" AJ hissed under her breath. "I hate that you're using words you dislike" said Punk. "Me too" AJ said as the two headed up the steps. Punk pressed the bell and a few moments later, Mrs. Mendez answered. "Hello you too" she said. "I'm so happy you could make it. Happy birthday sweetheart." "Thanks mom" AJ said as she and Punk entered. The couple followed her into the living room.

"Hello April" Mr. Mendez said. "What is that you want father?" asked AJ. "Your forgiveness sweetheart" he said. "Yours and from that of your husband's." "Why?" asked AJ. "Is that you because you feel sorry for blackening my husband's eye or for kicking your pregnant daughter our and disowning her like she was some irresponsible child? Well I'm not a child anymore! **I'M NOT**! I'm an adult now and it's time that you start treating me like one." Punk stood close by her as he rubbed her back.

"I know" said Mr. Mendez. "And for that I am truly, truly sorry. "So why don't I believe you?" asked AJ. "Because you're hurt that your father would do something like to you" said Mr. Mendez. "Why the sudden change of heart now?" asked AJ. "April I love you. You are my youngest daughter" said Mr. Mendez. "And I was wrong for all of the things I've ever done and said to you and for that I apologize. I would take it all back in a heartbeat if I could, for you and your siblings and yes your husband Phillip too."

"You are my father and you completely abandoned me like I was trash!" AJ broke down. "I know honey and I am dearly sorry" said Mr. Mendez. "I'll live with that pain every day for the rest of my life." "I need time" said AJ. "I know honey, I know you do" said Mr. Mendez as he walked up to her and Punk. "And to you I am so sorry for doing that and you're right. No man of God would ever do such a disgusting, demoralizing thing. It was disgraceful, I was disgraceful and unholy of me and I'll always live with that shame." He paused.

"My daughter…she seems to have taken a great like in you" he continued. "And yes your past is dark…but your future seems bright and it appears to have been that way ever since you've met her." "I love your daughter very much sir" said Punk. "Her and our baby." "I know" said Mr. Mendez. "When are you due?" "Next month on the 21rst" said AJ. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Mr. Mendez. "No we're keeping it a surprise" said AJ. "Did you have a shower? Have you arranged for their communion?" asked Mr. Mendez.

"Dad…" AJ said. "Right" said Mr. Mendez. "Would you like some milk with honey?" asked Mrs. Mendez. "Sure mom" said AJ as she walked over to the couch and took a seat down. "I know that it will take time for our family to be healed" said Mr. Mendez. "But I'm hoping in the meantime, that I can slowly gain the love of my daughter back." "I've never stopped loving your dad" said AJ. "But sometimes you make it really hard for me to do so."

He placed his hands over hers. "Well let's work on trying to change that" he said. AJ remained quiet as her father walked away. AJ suddenly stood up and walked out of the room without word. "April?" Punk called out to her as he followed behind her. "Where are you going?" "Upstairs" AJ said as she slowly made her way up. Punk went behind her every step of the way until they got into a room where she went to lay down on a bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm just tired" said AJ. "I'm tired of all of the nonsense and I just want it all to stop." "I know baby, I know" said Punk. She sighed. "I think I made my decision though" she said. "About what your father?" asked Punk. "No about my career" said AJ. "I want to come to work here but not until the baby is 6 months old. That way I have time to verify everything with Bryan and Darren." Punk nodded. "Now that's been settled, what about your dad AJ?"

She groaned in displeasure as Punk tapped on her legs. "I'm serious baby" he said. "He's still your father." "He left you with a black eye that you had to wear a patch for a whole month for" said AJ. "He's still your father" Punk repeated. "And at least you still have one. Hell I don't even know if my folks are still alive." "You don't?" asked AJ. "Nope" said Punk. "Don't know. Don't care but what I do care about is you and our baby." AJ remained quiet as he continued. "Look all I'm saying is to think about it, ok?" said Punk. "At least for yourself if not me, then yourself. Now get some sleep. I need you to keep calm. All this stress isn't good on our little present." He got up to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be back with your honeyed milk so that it'll help you to fall asleep." With that, he left AJ on the bed to continue thinking about everything that was going on. Sure she loved her father but she just wasn't ready yet to fully forgive him. A few moments later, a knock could be heard at the door. It was Mrs. Mendez. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure" said Punk. She walked over towards the bed. "How's your milk sweetheart?" she asked. "Its fine mom" said AJ as she sat the mug down. "It could use a little more honey but its fine."

"That's good dear" said Mrs. Mendez. AJ became quiet. "Your father is a good man April" said Mrs. Mendez. "He is a very good man and I know sometimes that his ways are not always…conventional but he does love you and all of his children very much." "Then why did he give my husband a black eye?" AJ angrily asked. "Why did he disown me? Why did he hit my sister and nearly caused her a miscarriage? Why did he force her to marry Miguel!?"

"Like I said dear, his ways are not always conventional" said Mrs. Mendez. "I don't care" AJ said bitterly. "He's still wrong for everything he's done to us." "That may be true dear, but that doesn't take away from how much he loves you" said Mrs. Mendez. "Mom you keep saying that like it's supposed to make up for all of the horrible stuff he's done!" said AJ. "No honey, his love for you doesn't make up for the past but it can for the future" said Mrs. Mendez. "That's only if I accept his apology mom" said AJ as she got up from the bed and walked towards the cherry wooded dresser. She placed both hands over it as she took a deep exhausted exhale.

"You're alright AJ?" Punk asked. "Yeah…it's just that my body…my body's not used to carrying all this extra weight" AJ said shakily. Her mother walked towards her and placed her hand over her back. "Contractions?" she asked. AJ turned to face her mother. "How'd you know?" AJ whispered. "I'm your mother. A mother of 3 at that. Of course I would know" said Mrs. Mendez. "It's just Braxton's Hicks" said AJ. "I know that it isn't anything serious." "I know that too dear" said Mrs. Mendez. She stayed by her daughter's side until her condition improved.

"You see all of this stress isn't good on the baby" she continued. "They can feel everything your feeling." "So tell my father to stop standing in the way of my happiness" AJ said through her teeth. "I can't do that sweetheart" said Mrs. Mendez. "I can't do that and you know that. He'll always love you. You're his baby in his eyes. You're still his little girl and you'll always be." AJ looked away as she took another deep breath.

"Feeling any better honey?" asked Mrs. Mendez. "A little" AJ said as she stood up and continued making her way towards the door. "Where are you going baby?" Punk asked. "To see my father" said AJ. "And please don't follow me." AJ made her way down to her father's study where she found him sitting at his desk clipping out coupons from an array of newspapers.

"I wanted another boy" he said quietly. "But when the doctors came out and told me that I had another girl…I was instantly filled with so much joy that it didn't even matter anymore of what I wanted, that I was blessed again to have another healthy child and when he placed me in my arms I was so happy. So proud. All 6lbs and 3oz of you I was so happy that nothing else in the world had mattered. As I watched you grow up and become the amazing, beautiful young successful woman that you are today I just couldn't believe that it had all happened so fast. That your whole life flashed before my eyes. You know that I love you very much April and all I've ever wanted for you for your life was the very best."

"How'd you know it was me?" asked AJ as she folded her arms while leaning up against the doorway. Her father turned to face her. "Because sweetheart. You're my baby. I'll always know you." AJ sighed as she unfolded her arms. "I know that you love this man very much and it scares me. No it terrifies my" said Mr. Mendez. "You don't know nothing of him and yet in such a very short amount of time…you're not only married to him but there's a baby on the way for you two next month."

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad" said AJ. "In case you've forgotten, I've turned 31-years-old today." "I'm very much aware of that April" said Mr. Mendez. "Is a father wrong to be concerned? I am wrong?" "No of course not" said AJ. "But like always you take things too far and it has got to stop and it stops today."

"This man…he has such a great effect on you" said Mr. Mendez. "As I do on him" said AJ. "He's a good man father, no matter what anyone else in this world tells me. I know he's changed." "I believe you" said Mr. Mendez. "I would like to apologize for my ways. I thought I was protecting my children from all of the pain and suffering that your mother and I went thought but all I've ever done was made it worse for you." He stood up from his desk and made his way towards her.

"I love you April" he said. "And I never wanted to hurt you or any of my children. All I want is what's best for them. I want better for them and when you become a mother next month, you'll soon find out what I mean and so will that guy upstairs." "That guy's name is Phil Brooks" said AJ. Mr. Mendez nodded. "It'll of course take me time to adjust to all of this" he said. "But I would like to apologize to him and if he accepts it or not, that I cannot control." AJ nodded. "I've gotta go" she said quietly. "I'm sorry." With that, AJ turned around and left, still unsure of her situation with her father.

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews. Only 2 more chapters left :-)**


	42. Good news

**CHAPTER 42: Good news**

Another few weeks had passed and AJ's due date came and went by. It was now April 28th and AJ was just finishing up a phone call when Punk entered their bedroom. "How was your jog?" she asked while hanging up the phone. "It was good" said Punk. "I'm sweaty but yes it was good. How was your phone call?" "That was actually work" said AJ. "Well…hopefully soon to be work. I've got an interview coming up in a couple weeks on the 31rst of May exactly."

"I'm so proud of you" said Punk as he walked up and kissed her cheek. "Really I am." "I know you are and thank you" said AJ. "Now go take a shower, you're all sweaty." "Would you like to join me?" Punk asked. "I'd love to" said AJ as she stood up. "You look like you could pop at any moment" said Punk. "Well I am already a week pass due" said AJ. "Dr. O said that she'll induce me on Monday if I haven't gone into labor yet." "Did she tell you how many centimeters you've dilated so far?" Punk asked as he started removing her clothes.

"Yes I'm still at 3" said AJ. "And this is from seeing her last week." "So…you've been stuck at 3 for that makes…6 weeks?" asked Punk. "Yes" said AJ. "Well I'm glad that you're in the process of getting back to work." "Me too" said AJ. "Ok it's your turn now." Her hands slid down his red shorts as he kicked off his black and white Nike sneakers. "Good thing you're not wearing a shirt." "Nah I sweated through that midway through my run" said Punk. "I already tossed it in the hamper." "Good" AJ said as she slid off his boxers. "Get in the shower."

"You sound so demanding for someone who's in their 9th month" Punk smirked. "I don't know" said AJ. "It's weird because I've been having all this energy all of a sudden. Like out of nowhere all of a sudden." "Well whatever it is keep it up because I'll take it" said Punk. She watched as he turned on the shower and adjusted the water. "I think it's ready. "I'll go first and help you in." AJ nodded as he stepped over the edge. "Easy" he said as he helped her across.

"I feel you were trying to save me from a moving car or something" she smiled. "That's something that I wouldn't do" said Punk. AJ's jaw dropped as he burst into laughter. "I'm kidding! Jeez!" he chuckled. "You should have seen your face." "Oh Phil! Shut up!" AJ smiled as she playfully pushed him and at the moment she did, he pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her waist. He pulled apart to take another look at her, drinking her in at the way her body had changed so much from her pregnancy. He eyed her from head to toe as he felt himself hardening at the sight.

"I wish to have you" he whispered. "I know" AJ said. "But you can soon." He watched as she reached for a body of his Dove Men Care and squeezed a little into her hands. After setting it back, she worked the gel into a lather and began working it all across his body. "Where's your soap?" she asked. "Right here, I'll get it" Punk said softly as he slightly turned to his side to reach it from its holder. "I'll do my underarms while you do my back." AJ nodded as he turned to have his back facing her. Steam filled the bathroom as the two continued taking turns washing the other.

"Tired?" Punk asked. "Yeah" AJ yawned. "I think my little burst of energy is leaving me." "Ok" Punk nodded as the two began rinsing off. "Is it all gone baby?" AJ asked. "Yes April, it is" Punk said as he turned off the shower. He exited first in order to help her step out. He opened their cabinets to pull out a white towel to wrap around her. "Do you wanna dry in here or are room?" he asked. "Here" AJ said softly. "Can you do it for me? It's getting a little hard to bend over these days." Punk chuckled. "Yeah I can see why." AJ giggled. "It's your fault for not using anything" she said. "No it's your fault for not wanting me to ever use anything" Punk smiled. After he finished drying her off, he wrapped the towel around her."

"Thank you baby" AJ said as she rung out her hair. "I'll let it air dry, I like doing it that way. The heat of the blow-dryer is too much of an irritant." "Why?" asked Punk. "It makes me become overheated" said AJ. Punk nodded as wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door.

* * *

That night, the two were lying in bed as AJ was waiting for her nails to dry after Punk painted them for her. They were in a pink-blue pattern since the couple didn't know what they were having and that they knew that their baby was going to be here soon, they just didn't know how soon.

"Thanks for my nails" said AJ. "You're welcome" said Punk. "I never thought that I would ever be doing that." "Did you ever do it for your little sister?" asked AJ. "A little but I was never really that good at it and I never really got a chance to better my skills on this for her." "I'm sorry to hear about that" said AJ. "Don't be" said Punk. "It's not your fault." "I think they're dry now" AJ yawned. "Did I do a good job?" asked Punk. "I mean I've never done that before." "Well as for my hands yes you did a good job but for my toes I have not a clue as I can no longer see what's under my rather large belly."

"Don't worry you'll be able to see again" said Punk. "Yes because I have you to get me into shape now" said AJ. "Although with the breastfeeding, dieting and light exercise, I should be just fine in time for my interview next month." "Don't worry you will be" said Punk. AJ reached over and turned off the lamp. "I'm closing it down for the night" she yawned. "I've never been this tired in my life. Not even when I was staying up for 2 weeks straight studying for my finals and GRE exam."

"Get some rest honey" said Punk. "Goodnight Phil, I love you" said AJ as she turned on her side. "I love you too AJ" said Punk. "Goodnight."

* * *

A few hours later, Punk had decided that he would turn in for the night as well since it was after 2:30am and he had just finished a marathon of watching the Home Network Channel as he was still picking up tips on doing paintwork for the houses he was working on. As soon as he turned to place his arm around AJ, she suddenly shifted in a way that worried him. "Honey…?" he trailed off. "Are you ok?" "No…" AJ moaned while in distress. "No I'm not ok." "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. "I don't know I think it's my stomach" AJ said as she sat up. "Does it hurt?" asked Punk. "Yeah" said AJ. "Either I just got a really hard kick or I'm going into labor." "Holy shit" Punk thought as the color from his face drained. "Phillip…are you alright?" asked AJ. "I think so" Punk said as he bolted from the bed.

"Good heavens Phil where's your underpants!?" AJ called out. "It doesn't matter" said Punk. "We've gotta get you to the hospital." AJ got up from the bed and tied her pink robe around her. "Now let's not panic here Phillip" she reasoned as her hands gently caressed his face. "It's going to be alright. I am going to be alright. Just breathe Phillip Breathe." Her words seemed to soothe him as he started to finally calm down. "There honey is that any better?" AJ asked softly. "Yes baby I am" said Punk. "Good" said AJ. "Because I'm going to need you to get me to a hospital because my water just broke."

"Wah-?" Punk said as he looked down at the puddle of water that had a little blood mixed in it on the floor. "I…I think I'm going to be sick" he said. "I….I think I'm…I'm gonna…." He fainted onto the floor. "**PHIL!?**" AJ panicked. "Oh **PHIL!**" She angrily frowned as she hurried into the kitchen to poor him a glass of water. "Ouch!" she winced as she held her stomach with one hand. "OH! I am so breaking his hand now!" she groaned in pain as she raced back into the bedroom and kneeled down before him.

"Come on Phillip! Please wake up!" she said as she began shaking him awake. After a few moments, his eyes slowly opened. "What…what happened?" he asked. "Here drink this" AJ said as she handed him the glass. "You fainted." "But…but why?" asked Punk. "Why-what do you mean why!?" AJ angrily asked. "Remind me to get your head checked out once we're at the hospital because I'm going into labor. That's why you fainted!" "Oh dear Lord…" Punk moaned.

"Yes Phillip our baby…they're coming" AJ said softly as she placed his hand over her stomach. "Do you feel that?" "Whoa…that's really hard" Punk said. "It's my contractions" AJ said. "Now my water already broke and that means that we need to get down there soon, ok?" "Ok" Punk nodded as she helped as much as she could to get him to stand up. "How…how can you tell me this so calmly?" he asked. "I'm used to dealing with hasty situations" said AJ. "I go to jail for a living, now come on. We need to get ready. I'll hop in the shower while you find…" she looked down at his nakedness. "…the rest of your attire as well as the bags we packed out in the living room, ok honey?" Punk nodded as she kissed him. "I'll be right back ok and please don't pass out alright?"

* * *

Several more hours had passed and Punk and AJ had since arrived at the hospital. It was now nearly 5 in the evening and her labor had continued on into its 15th hour much to AJ's displeasure. "I can't believe that I let you convince me not to take the shot" she said as she moaned in agony. "Why oh why did I let you convince me to do this!?" "Oh April" he said softly. "I'm sorry." "**OH DEAR JESUS!**" AJ screamed as another wave a contractions hit her. Punk went to rub her back and as he did, she snapped at him.

"**NO DON'T TOUCH ME!**" she sniped. "No don't ever touch me again! Oh my God this is all your fault! **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**" Punk's eyes widen at the vicious tone of her voice as it was something he's never seen before from her. Sure he's seen her angry before but his is a whole different level all together. "_Mental note to self: please always use a condom_" he thought as he shook his head while sadly looking up in the opposite direction.

"I really hate to see you like this" he said sadly. "I really don't like having to see you in this much pain." "**WELL IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE NOW FOR THE SHOT EINSTEIN!**" AJ shouted. "I'm already 6 and a half centimeters!" "AJ…please they told you not to shout" said Punk. "Besides…it's not really all my fault. You asked me not to use anything." AJ immediately turned to give him the meanest glare he has ever seen in his life. "_Oh shit_" he thought. "_I really, really shouldn't have said that right now._"

"Phillip? Shut up" she said heatedly. "**JUST SHUT UP!**" Punk sighed as he tried not to take it to heart given the fact that he knew that she was in a lot of pain. That's when one of her nurses, Emma walked in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brooks how are you two doing at the moment?" she asked with her Australian voice in the sweetest way possible. "She's not um doing so well in the pain department" Punk said as he scratched the back of his head. "Really…she's not and is there um…anything we can do about it perhaps?"

"Oh I'm sorry" said Emma. "I'm afraid she's already passed the point of having an epidural." "Oh no!" AJ cried. "There's another one coming!" Punk raced over to pick up her hand to hold it "Breathe baby breathe" he said calmly. "So you mean to tell me that there are no other options?" "Not unless she had a C-section" said Emma. "But that'll be highly unlikely given on Dr. Ouellet's reports that the baby's head has already descended considerably." "No! No one's cutting me" AJ protested. "I'll be able to make it through this." "Mrs. Brooks you're heaving" Emma said as she walked over and began checking her out with her stethoscope. "What's going on? Is she going to be ok? Is the baby?" asked Punk. "Yes Mr. Brooks they'll be just fine" said Emma. "I'll just have to fit her with a nasal cannula as she's looking like she'll needs help taking in a little more oxygen. I'll be back with your other nurse, Melina in a few moments." The two watched as she left them alone.

"Hey?" AJ said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, it isn't like me to do that." "It's alright" said Punk. "You're in a lot of pain and I completely understand." "And you're right, we both should have been a lot more careful" said AJ. "Well we will for now on" said Phil as he lifted her hand to kiss it. "You're the best man I've ever met" said AJ. "Besides the ones I'm related to." "And you're the best woman I've ever met" said Punk.

* * *

Another 8 hours had passed and it was now a little after 1 in the morning as Punk sat in a chair next to AJ. "I can't believe it" he said softly as his hand ran through her hair. "I can't believe that our baby is going to be born on the day that I was able to leave the halfway house. Isn't that crazy? Isn't that crazy how a little over 18 months ago that I was still sitting in a cell not knowing about what was next to come in my life? And then you came and made it all better for me." His eyes remained focused on AJ's soft stare. "Amazing" he said sofly. "It truly is…remarkable." "Yes it is" AJ said softly as she smiled at him. "How are you feeling now?" Punk asked. "I'm still hurting a lot" said AJ. "But…I'm so tired that I can't even complain anymore…at least not right now at the moment."

Just then, Maryse entered. "Hi guys" she said. "April, how are you feeling?" "In pain" said AJ. "Well I just thought I let you both know that AJ can start pushing now" said Maryse. "Already?" asked AJ. "Yes April" said Maryse as she walked over to the sink and wash her hands. "The team is on their way now." "Oh AJ, would you like me to get your mother?" asked Punk. "No" said AJ. "She said that she wanted it to be just the two of us." "Is she sure?" asked Punk. AJ nodded. "Yes" she said softly. Maryse lifted the sheets. "I need you to scoot down for me" she said. "Sure doctor" AJ said as she followed her instructions.

"Would you like to feel the top of your baby's head?" Maryse asked. "Huh?" asked AJ. Maryse smiled. "You're crowning Mrs. Brooks. I can see the very tip of the head protruding out." "Um…sure?" said AJ as her hands were carefully guided downward.

"It's…it's so wet" she said. "That honey did not sound right" Punk chuckled. "Keep your mind out of the gutter Phillip" said AJ. "I would strongly advise you, no recommend that you do so given you cannot have me for the next 6 weeks." Punk leaned over to whisper into her ear. "There are other ways I can still have you my dear." AJ blushed as Dr. Maryse placed the sheet down. "When I get back you may start pushing" she said. "I think they'll should be arriving very quickly. Within the next half hour or so." The couple watched as she washed and dried her hands.

"I can't believe it" said Punk. "We're really having a baby." "I can't believe it either" AJ said. "I really can't."

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go. Review if you wish :-)**


	43. Our everything

**CHAPTER 43: Our everything **

A few minutes later, Maryse, Emma and Melina arrived back in AJ's room. "I hope you're ready you two." Maryse said sweetly as Melina dressed her in scrubs. "You're about to welcome your bundle of joy." "I…don't know" AJ said. "You'll do just fine. I promise" said Maryse. "How can you be so sure?" asked AJ. "I've done this a whole bunch of times before. You are in good hands."

AJ nodded as Punk held her hand. "Mr. Brooks? Would you like to help keep her leg up?" asked Melina. "You'll be able to get a much better view of your baby coming out." He and AJ briefly exchanged glances and agreed that it was ok for him to let go of her. "Don't worry" said Emma. "I'll hold her hand for you." Punk nodded as he stood at the end of the bed where he realized that Melina was right, he did have a much better view of everything. As he looked down, he could see that the top of their baby's head was slowly coming out on its own.

"How is it doing that if she isn't pushing?" asked Punk. "Contractions do that Mr. Brooks" said Maryse. "It's how women who are comatose give birth sometimes." "Oh" said Punk. "Are you ready to start pushing now April?" asked Maryse. "No, not really but ok" said AJ. "That bright light you're shining down there…it won't hurt them right?" asked Punk. "Not at all Mr. Brooks" said Maryse. "It's to help me see things better. Alright April, on 3 I want you to star bearing down as hard as you can." AJ nodded as Maryse counted down for her to start pushing.

"That's it. Good, good, good you're doing so good April" Maryse said encouragingly. Punk eyes switched between watching AJ's pained expression and what was happening at the edge of the bed, ultimately deciding on focusing on just what it looks like to watch their baby comes out. Slowly their whole head came out, causing him to smile as he finally got a view of what their baby's face looked like. It was grey and covered in blood as Maryse quickly suctioned their nose and mouth. To Punk, it was the most amazing thing he has ever seen.

"April would you like to help them out?" asked Maryse. AJ quickly nodded as her hands were guided back down to her baby. "Ok give me one last push and make it a big one" said Maryse. AJ bared down once more as hard as she could as she screamed in excruciating pain. A few moments later, its shoulders came out one bye one and then….

Sounds of crying filled the room as the rest of the baby was pushed out as AJ held on to it. "Congratulations you guys!" Maryse smiled. "Your baby is finally here!" Punk smiled as finally saw what he and AJ were having. "Are they ok?" AJ asked. Punk quickly turned to face her. "Yes he is. It's a boy! Honey it's a boy and he's so beautiful!" AJ gasped in surprise. "We have a little boy?" she asked. "Yes honey we do" said Punk. Maryse held up their newborn son as he continued crying his lungs out. "Oh he's a healthy one too" she said sweetly. "Aww he looks so mad" said AJ. "Here you go April" Maryse said softly as she placed him on her chest. AJ held onto him with both of her hands.

"Hi little guy. I'm your mommy." "Mr. Brooks, would you like to cut his cord?" asked Maryse. "Absolutely" said Punk. "Just cut right there where the little marker is at" said Maryse. Punk slowly cut his son's cord. "Good job" said Maryse. "The time was 1:41am" said Emma. "Oh Phil, look what we did" AJ said happily. "Look what we made." "He's a looker AJ" said Punk. Melina walked over. "I gotta take him for a few minutes you guys, but Mr. Brooks you are more than welcomed to follow." "Sure" said Punk. He leaned over to kiss AJ. "You did an amazing job April and he came out so fast." "Thank you" AJ smiled as he walked over to the examining table.

"He weighs 6lbs and 13oz" said Melina as she checked the baby's heartbeat. "He's such a little mover there isn't he?" asked Punk. "Oh yes he is" said Melina. "He's very strong and full of life." Punk watched as his son stopped crying at his touch. "Oh look Mr. Brooks, he's looking right up at you" said Melina. "He must know that you're his father." "I think he does" said Punk as he got a first look at the color of his son's eyes. "What…what color are they?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever seen this one before."

"Oh they're a beautiful shade of hazel" Mr. Brooks said Melina as she took his footprints. "He's the perfect blend of both of us" he said to himself. After a few minutes, Melina wrapped the baby boy up in a pale blue hospital blanket and fitted him with a cap and gently placed him into his father's arms for the first time. "There you go Mr. Brooks" she said. "You hold him up just like this." "Thank you" he said as he made his way back over to AJ.

"How is he doing?" she asked. "He's doing just fine" Punk softly whispered. "He scored a 9 on his APGAR and his heart and everything is alright. He's fallen back to sleep now." He gently placed him into AJ's arms for the first time. "He weighs 6lbs, 13oz and he's 20 inches long and his eyes are hazel." "Oh Phillip, he's beautiful" said AJ as she smiled. "Oh sweetie I love you so much." She kissed his tiny forehead.

"Yes he is" said Punk as he took his seat. AJ stared down into the sleeping face of their son. He had a head full of black wavy hair and his face was round and chubby. "I have not a clue as to who he exactly looks like" said AJ. "Hmm maybe we can tell in a few days" said Punk. "But right now I see my lips and nose…and his face is definitely all yours." AJ smiled. "Yeah I think so too" she said softly. "So have you thought of any names?"

"Yes actually I did" said Punk. "Noah Scott Brooks." "That sounds lovely. Who is it after?" asked AJ. "Colt" said Punk. "That's his real name." "Oh?" AJ asked as her eyebrows peaked in interest. "I mean yeah I couldn't have named him after Bryan since he and Brie are his godparents but I decided that naming him after Colt is a much fitting name for him considering he was the first person in my entire life to actually become a real friend to me" said Punk.

"That makes perfect sense" said AJ. "And I have no objections to that, it actually seems very much like him. Huh, do you like that Noah? Do you like that name to be for you?" Punk chuckled. "He's asleep baby" he said softly. "I guess we really did make the best mistake ever in regards to beginning a relationship, huh?" AJ said. "Yeah but you know what?" said Punk. "Our relationship…it was never a mistake but in the eyes of so many people thinking it is, then yeah. It was the best we've ever made. It is." "I love you Phillip" said AJ. "And I love you too April" said Punk. "I'll go get your mom. She'll be so excited to hear that she has a grandson."

* * *

A few hours later, their room was filled with a ton of blue balloons that read "_congratulations_", "_happy birthday_" and "_it's a boy!_" across them. Punk was still up as he walked around the room while holding their son as AJ sleepily watched from her bed. He was so much in love with their son and she could tell the happiness that it bring him as she continued watching and listening to him softly speaking to him. She has never seen that side of Punk before and it left her in awe.

"Do you know how much I love you and your mommy?" he softly spoke to Noah who was now awake. "I love you guys so much that I'll never be able to explain it. Your mother is a very good woman and I never want to see you disrespecting her when you get older. She's done so much for me. She's given me a second chance at life and for that I'll always be thankful for." He paused as his eyes continued beaming at the life that he and AJ created.

"I'm so glad that you're here Noah" he continued. "I never thought that I would actually get to be a father but you'll never have to worry about me treating you wrong. You and your mommy are both safe with me and you'll always be." AJ smiled as she fell back asleep. Punk placed a gentle kiss on his baby's cheek. "I love you Noah Scott Brooks" he said softly. "Happy birthday little guy."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad that this two were able to make it through this :-) I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who's followed this story and gave reviews. I really appreciated them. I also have my fourth story out in progress, "Smoke in flames." Take care-**

**~Emerald loves Sapphire~**


End file.
